


Intentions of a Second Earth

by FishCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Death, Earth-3, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCat/pseuds/FishCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to Earth from the clutches of Brainiac, Ultraboy finds himself disconnected and distant from the people he should consider his "family."</p><p>Not much has changed with the Crime Syndicate of America since his absense. He learns of the confrontation with the Justice League from a parallel Earth, and the revenge the CSA thrives to seek on them.<br/>Throughout all this mess, he bumps into Owlman's ward, a psychotic, but genius boy who has a few dark issues of his own.<br/>Friend? Lover? Or is it just an act under the order of his backstabbing and manipulative father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing. I like the fandom, and I adore Tim and Kon. I thought it'd be fun to just write out whatever silly idea I had in my head.  
> Based mostly on Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and a little Young Justice.
> 
> Lots of super-explicit smut, no regrets!

The Earth’s upper stratosphere. It was so quiet. The never-ending black was illuminated by the Earth, the sun, and the stars. It was the only place he could ever find silence. He wouldn’t call it his favorite spot – favorite implied he could recognize a sense of enjoyment anymore.

Kon-El sat in a meditative position, eyes closed, legs folded. Ever since he killed Brainiac and returned to Earth, he sought ways to calm his rage and the yearning for chaos. Much of his memories now consisted of encyclopedia-fed knowledge, combat training, and destruction. Destruction **he** had caused with Brainiac. Every life he'd taken, every planet he destroyed, every race he eradicated remained with his thoughts. They were impossible to forget and often made him numb to everything.

The young male donned a tight suit. It was all black, save for blue boots and his house symbol printed over his chest - a blue crest with a red “U." He was handsome; unmarred skin, black hair that stood longer in the front, a broad build, and icy blue eyes; courtesy of his father.

He flew up here often to avoid the “noise” of the Earth.

Ultraboy could hear everything; laughing children, flowing rivers, a woman getting mugged behind a FastMart on the south side of Phoenix. It was an inherited curse. His father, Ultraman, always thrived in noise – the chaos fueled him. His mother, Superwoman, was just as vile, if not more prone to chaos. Ever since his return, he tried to search for clarity and purpose while trying to suppress the terrible memories and violent urges he felt.

An intercom rang in his ear.

“Ultraboy. Your father’s callin'. Meetin’s ‘bout to start,” Slipstream said in his thick, Australian accent. The teen slowly opened his eyes and uncrossed his legs to unravel from his meditative position.

He looked down at the glowing Earth, it’s inspirational sight plain to his passive eyes. Kon-El had seen so many worlds, so many like Earth. He often wondered **why** he came back. He could've stayed on that destructive path; a path where he would've had to surrender himself to a deranged android, but nonetheless, one that would've made him a ruler. An overlord of far-away worlds and their alien inhabitants. Even while he was away, however, thought of this pathetic mud-ball always crept around the corners of his mind. He was only a child when he was taken and didn’t exactly share any fond memories of his so-called parents. If anything, Brainiac was the only "parent" he knew. In the end, he found himself back here and all that was waiting for him was more noise and chaos.

What did it matter? He shot down toward the headquarters.

* * *

 

Meetings were almost always reserved for the Bosses. The Crime Syndicate of America very rarely had mandatory meetings for Made Men since they were usually used to just following orders. Ultraboy was a bit surprised when receiving the invitation from his father a week ahead. His mother and father rarely ever spoke with him unless it was to take care of some “troubling affairs,” otherwise known as their dirty work. After his return over a year ago, they tried deeming him useless because of his indifferent attitude toward the CSA’s goals. That was until they found out just how far his strength could go.

This new HQ was stationed in a mountain, enclosed deep inside and protected from sight. Ever since the parallel Justice League’s crossover to this dimension resulted in the defeat of the Syndicate and the destruction of their moon base, the new bases were remodeled to be smaller and less conspicuous. They were shadows of the former bases and buildings that were built to scare and oppress. Now the Bosses had to hide like rats after escaping imprisonment. It wasn't like their holding produced any changes anyway. Did President Wilson honestly think that they would just give up on power and wealth so easily? How foolish to leave them in the hands of the military, mere mortals against gods. In only a few months, his parents and other members escaped and returned to their old ways, planning a bigger and better comeback.

The families, factions that the Bosses formed, started piling into the meeting room. They all stood in the background, circling a huge table that seated Ultraman, Superwoman, Owlman, Power Ring, and Johnny Quick’s replacement after his death, his cousin Slipstream. Ultraboy took his usual place, leaning on the far corner wall behind his parents. From the side he could catch a full view of Owlman sitting next to his mother. His parents were psychotic, but this man was something else. His visor was the most unsettling thing about him; just two, tiny white dots posing as eyes among deep black voids.

Their eyes caught. Even under the mask, Ultraboy could feel the evil miasma that this man spawned. No one knew how he escaped the explosion on the uninhabited Earth Batman teleported him to, but here he was, alive and well.

Owlman turned to Superwoman. “Your son has been a most impressive asset lately. I heard that he was able to persuade the president of Bialya to grant us a generous donation.”  
  
Superwoman looked back, which made Ultraman do the same. They hadn’t even noticed their son had arrived. She just smirked; it was hard to believe such a disgustingly evil curve of the lips could be made by a woman so beautiful. She turned back to Owlman and set a hand on his upper thigh. She didn't even attempt to hide her shameful flirting in front of her husband, who was only a seat away. “Of course. He’s a warrior, just like his mother. Brainiac was a fool to think my son could be contained.”

Bragging about him? Kon-El scoffed. She’d never actually say anything like that to his face, but didn’t miss the chance to revel in his successes. They hadn’t even bothered to rescue him when he was taken all those years ago. Granted, the experience only made him more powerful, but what did having a mother and a father truly mean if they couldn't even be bothered with their own son?  
  
Now look at him; reduced to carrying out their dirty work and picking on weak humans. Ultraboy was not only able to solely terrorize the Bialyan people and destroy a large portion of their land and homes, but he was also graced with a one-on-one “meeting” with the president – which resulted in a large amount of protection money, or to put it in Owlman's words, a “donation” to the CSA. Sure, he probably could have done it without killing over a hundred soldiers, but Ultraman  _suggested_ that it would be even more persuasive.

Kon-El caught his father glaring at Owlman. The jealousy was all-too obvious and more than just a little pathetic. The incredibly large man had his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed the entire time. It was too pitiful to watch. 

“Looks like you brought a few guests too, handsome,” Superwoman continued. Ultraboy looked over at the other edge of the room from his seat where two men in domino masks stood.

Even with his powers, he hadn’t noticed the silent, dark figures in the corner.

“Yes, Raptor and Talon.”

The taller one had black hair with short sides and side-swept bangs. He wore a black suit and no cape. His calves, legs, arms, and chest were padded and covered with the same silver metal Owlman wore. On his chest was a bright blue symbol that looked like a falcon with its wings spread. The second boy had black hair that was a little longer, stopping at his jaw. He was shorter and thinner than the other and wore a black suit. His cape was black and hid most of his body, but Ultraboy could see the red, metallic armor, again similar to Owlman’s, that spread from the boy’s feet to his hips. His gloved hands, baring matching red armor, rested at his sides, allowing a stylized “T” that was embedded over his left breast to be visible, as well as a red utility belt.

Kon-El remembered that Owlman had an apprentice – a young boy named Talon. There was no way that shorter boy was the same one since Talon would've been older than him. He came to the conclusion that “Raptor” might have been the first Talon, while the other one was a later addition to the family.

The teen could recognize a few more of the faces in the room. Barracuda, Fiero, Aurora, and his father’s lead man, Jimmy Olsen, also known as "Mister Action." There were a couple of new faces, which wasn’t exactly a rare thing. Crime had a pretty high turnover rate since death was always just a back-stab or an execution away.

“Quiet down,” Ultraman’s voice boomed throughout the large room. He stood and instantly gathered the attention of the room. “I’ve called you all here for one thing. Revenge on the Justice League,” he started off, “they made us look like fools. They demeaned us by thinking that measly prisons could hold us!”

Many nodded in agreement, including Superwoman surprisingly.

“So Ultraman and I have formed a plan.” All eyes were then on Owlman as he spoke.

Ultraboy cocked his head up when the mysterious man chimed in. It was a known fact throughout the CSA that though his father was the “boss of Bosses,” Owlman was the true brains of this whole operation. They actually were working together? Insanity.

“I announce that starting tomorrow, we–“

“This is idiotic!” a voice boomed back. It belonged to a brightly dressed man whose arms stretched above him in almost comedic disbelief. Ultraboy tried to think of his name. It might have been “Breakdance.” He was a former member of Owlman’s faction and most definitely a useless, low-level henchman. Kon-El recalled his power might have been something silly like gyrating really fast.  
  
“Revenge?! I thought we were trying to get rich! Why are we listening to you anyway? You tried to blow up the whole damn planet! News flash, we live here too!”

“Poor baby,” Superwoman drawled from her seat before giggling at the pathetic man.

If he hadn't been distracted by his mother's laughter, he might’ve noticed the absence of one of Owlman’s sons. Instead, the sound of electricity and sick cries of pain turned his attention back to where the man stood. Raptor, proving true the rumors of his advanced stealth, had already snuck his way behind Breakdance and stabbed him with what looked like a bladed escrima stick. During impact, it let off a loud and terribly powerful electrical shock. Breakdance fell to the floor in a smoking, bloody heap. Ultraboy’s sensitive ears could pick up the death rattle and the stop of his heartbeat.

Other Made Men either stared in excitement, fear, or simply ignored the disturbance. Nobody cared, nobody questioned. Raptor grabbed the corpse by its ankle and began dragging it out of the room. “Excuse the interruption, father.”

Owlman’s lips curved into a proud smile.

* * *

 

The meeting continued. Ultraboy barely listened to the rest of it. Owlman’s voice seemed to drone on forever. It was mostly about reconstructing the dimensional travel machine, followed by something about LexCorp and the Justice League.

Finally, it was over and the members began dispersing.

“Boy,” Ultraman called out to him with a voice as ragged as rocks. His son looked over at him, sighing quietly since he knew the only reason that he would talk to him would probably be about a new mission. The older man smirked, but Kon-El highly doubted it was because he was happy to see him. “I have a special assignment for you. You break into LexCorp's lab and find me some blue Kryptonite.”

The teen narrowed his eyes at the taller male. “ **Blue** K? I thought you already destroyed it all? Besides, I’m–“

“Shut it,” Ultraman spat back. He lowered his voice despite the harsh tone, which proved he wasn't keen on letting anyone else know. “You don't think I know what that shit does to us? I didn’t say grab it, just find it so I got somethin' to go on. Later, I send my men after it. Break in, find the stash. Easy enough. If those damn birds get their claws on it, we’re both screwed. Owlman's playin' with the CSA for now, but that dirty bird could turn on us at a blink of an eye. Fucker tried to destroy the damn Earth, who knows what he’s planning now.”

Ultraboy admitted he did have a point. “Fine.”

“Don’t agree as if you got a choice. You do it. Tonight.”

Kon-El, confusion written all over his face, watched his father walk away. Why would his father ask him to do this? He had a dozen other cronies, none of them susceptible to K, so why him? This was getting more and more troublesome.

* * *

 

It took Ultraboy no more than half an hour to fly to Metropolis from the base. He landed on a building that overlooked the area in front of LexCorp. Of course there were guards, there are **always** guards. He waited for a few moments, taking mental note of their repetitive patterns of patrols. When he saw a chance, he flew toward the back of the building and noticed a window large enough to fit through. He squinted his eyes and used his laser vision to carve out a perfect square. Carefully and as quietly as he could, he entered the building.

Kon-El admitted that he wasn’t really “built” for stealth missions. If it weren’t for his flight ability, he’d probably run into every alarm in the damn building. He quickly turned a corner, dodging the sight of a guard as he worked his way down the levels. Eventually, he made it to a surveillance room. A couple of guards sat quietly in large chairs with their backs turned to him as he entered and closed the door behind him. He rolled his eyes. What idiots. He'd been lurking around for almost ten minutes and they didn’t even notice him.

He grabbed a chair and quickly turned it in an attempt to surprise one, but his eyes widened with surprise when he realized that the guard was dead. The man was covered in blood and his neck was cut clean across. Ultraboy looked at the other man to find he was also dead and littered with stab wounds.  “What the hell?” he muttered.

Suddenly, he felt a pull from behind. His arms were forced down to his sides and became immovable. He looked down and noticed a wire wrapped around him.  _Cute._ With a grimace, he turned around to meet with his “captor.”

A thin male stood behind him, white lenses studying him through a black domino. He recognized the stylized “T” on the padded black suit. “Owlman’s kid,” Kon-El mumbled, “what the hell are you doing here?”

Talon began to circle Ultraboy. “Now that’s absolutely none of your business," he said with a voice dripping aristocracy only an owl could achieve, “but I know why **you’re** here. I heard about the blue Kryptonite.” Ultraboy glared at him. “Don’t worry, I’m not here for it.” The wire around Kon-El’s arms tightened. He pushed back, but realized that he couldn’t break it. He suspected it was lined with a bit of blue K, but definitely not enough to take him down. “You don't seem entirely useless. Why don't you use that ultra-strength of yours and help me out?"

Ultraboy scoffed. "And _why_ would I do that?"

The owl grinned and patted a pouch on his belt. "Because then I won't have to use my  _big_ stash."

Of course he had more K. His father always boasted about having destroyed all of the blue Kryptonite on Earth, but leave it to the owls to be so clever - and leave it to his father to be so sloppy. “Fine.”  
  
With a smirk, Talon released his wire and reeled it back. “By the way, you need to learn to keep quiet. If I hadn't killed those guys, they definitely would've sounded the alarm."

“I’m more used to the bashing skulls approach,” Kon-El replied.

The boys wandered silently. It seemed like such a regular looking compound, but the genius leader of the JLA, Lex Luthor, was always full of surprises. LexCorp Labs was known to the public for engineering rocket parts, but it was mainly a cover for him to secretly develop equipment for the League and parts to his own mecha suit. The building mostly consisted of laboratories, storage rooms, and an impressive amount of restrooms. They finally reached a flight of stairs leading to a basement level. Turned out the compound was bigger than it looked, perhaps boasting two or even three more underground levels.

“This place is huge,” Kon-El said, “and there hasn’t been a-“

“Quiet,” Talon hissed. He quickly grabbed the larger male and forced him into a corner. A guard came walking by and headed down a dimly lit corridor. Talon tapped the side of his mask, his lenses turning red when he activated his x-ray vision. “There's only two of them over here. One's on the other side.”

Kon-El ignored Talon’s warning and flew over to the first guard. He jumped him from behind, first grabbing his neck and then twisting it before he could call for help. Once the man hit the ground, the noise attracted the other guard. The teen sped up to the next one before he could even pull out his weapon and grabbed him by his protective face mask.

“N-no, please!” The guard’s cries ceased when he was pushed to the ground and received a killing stomp to his throat. Kon-El shuddered when he heard the bones and cartilage crushing underneath his foot. What did it matter? Who was he to think that he wasn’t a monster like his parents? No matter how much he tried to calm to his rage, he could never erase it from his system.

Talon walked up from behind. He knelt and took a key card from the first guard’s pocket. “Messy, messy.” He clicked his tongue, feigning disapproval as he stepped over a puddle of blood left by the second guard.

Ultraboy followed Talon while grumbling "ungrateful jerk" under his breath. He eyed the boy from behind. His legs were long; his steps silent and graceful. Even his cape couldn’t hide his lithesome body. _What the hell are you doing? Stop looking._ Kon forced himself to look away. Talon used the key card on the next door and gained them access to a lower level. This hallway was long with a few doors on either side. Ultraboy floated down and peered through each tiny window. “Just more lab equipment.”

“Nothing we need. I already know where what I want is. You should really plan out things like this, you know, before you get yourself killed,” Talon said before chuckling, “but I guess us _mere_ humans can’t really understand that sense of “invulnerability” that Kryptonians are blessed with.”

Kon-El scoffed. “Pipe down, owlboy.”

Talon chuckled again as they reached another door. He swiped the key card, but frowned when it beeped and was rejected. “Bummer. I’m going to have to hack the-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Ultraboy pushed his hand through the steel door and completely ripped it off, throwing it to the side like it was yesterday’s garbage.

“Idiot! You’ll alert all the guards!” Talon yelled. The taller male was about to shrug until a beam hit his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and dusted off some of the burnt pieces of his suit. A soldier stood behind where the door once was, legs shaking when he realized what little affect his gun had on the Kryptonian. Before he could turn his gun to Talon, the shorter male pulled a grapple gun from his belt and fired it toward him, successfully pulling the gun from his hands. The young owl quickly ran up and kicked the man in his jaw and shattered his facial guard.

Kon-El hummed a noise of approval, impressed that the other was not only able to disarm the guard, but also land a perfect killing blow to the jugular with a hidden blade he pulled from his thigh. “Looks like you're having fun."

Talon then stood up straight and mischievously grinned as he flicked the blood off of his blade. Droplets of the guard's blood stained the uncovered skin of his face and neck. Their search resumed and they finally reached the lowest level. “The key card only works on some doors. Looks like even the hired help can’t walk where they please.”

Kon-El scoffed. “Luthor is one paranoid man. You'd think that such a “good guy” wouldn’t be so secretive about his methods.”

“Well, it’s actually smart. The protocols are to keep people like us out,” Talon replied and grinned at his own response, “but I guess he’s not that smart if we’ve made it this far. Child’s play! We haven’t even broken a sweat.”

Talon swiped the key card again and the next door slid open.

“What was that about child’s play?” Kon-El retorted. Twelve guards stood in their path - all armed, all wearing protective armor, and all aiming guns toward the two teens.

“What, this isn’t how you play?” Talon laughed and quickly reached for a smoke pellet in his belt. Suddenly, the room was filled with blinding, gray gas.

“I can’t see!” “There he is!” “No, to your left! One’s on your left!” Kon-El felt a laser “tickle” his side. He turned and immediately bashed his fist into a man’s chest. It was sort of pitiful really, Luthor wasting money on guns that couldn’t even hurt him. The second guard quickly had his gun pulled away. Kon-El bent it then used it to club the man over his head. When he fell, the teen stomped on his neck, shivering in excitement when he felt the crush of his windpipe and the splatter of blood under his boot. He looked up just in time to see Talon break a man’s kneecap with a bo staff. Where the hell did he pull that out from? For a human armed with only a staff, the boy succeeded in taking out two guards, his thin arms delivering powerful and painful blows. Talon took his third person down, his grin widening as he stabbed the man with the end of his staff. It was obvious he was enjoying it. Ultraboy figured the other probably enjoyed killing as much as his psychotic parents did.

The Kryptonian suddenly lurched forward. His attention turned to a guard that dared to tackle him from behind. The teen reached back and was easily able to fling the soldier across the room. His eyes began glowing red and he fired his lasers. They burned through the man’s protective vest and skin, earning him a bloodcurdling scream. The man dropped dead and the scent of burnt Kevlar and flesh filled the room. The sound of cracking bones caused him to switch his attention back to Talon, who he caught elbowing a man in the solar plexus. It knocked the breath out of him and the owl didn't hesitate to use that chance to deliver a nose-breaking punch.

Ultraboy breathed in deeply and he oddly felt a little hot. He was wrong about Talon; the owl wasn’t chaotic and sporadic like his parents. It was like a dance, graceful and calculative of all his opponent’s moves. Even the metas he knew couldn’t move like this human could.

Talon turned, about to ram his staff into the last guard’s face until he was cut off. Kon-El sped over and grabbed the soldier by his neck, his thumb caressing the prickly skin. “Good thing you shaved. You’ll look good in your casket,” the teen mumbled while staring through the man’s protective visor and into his eyes.

“Please,” the guard choked out, “please, I have kids! I won’t tell anyone!”

Kon-El licked his lips as his fingers tightened. The trembling guard choked out a few more desperate pleas before they turned into strained gargling. Soon, the room was quiet and the teen released his grip, dropping the man like a rag doll. His eyes searched the floor to check for heartbeats. All twelve men were dead, their mangled bodies littering the once spotless, metal floor. The room reeked of blood and burnt flesh. As he stepped to the side, he felt a puddle of blood swishing under his boots and splatter onto the silver walls. Talon walked in front of him. Something must've been wrong because he was breathing very heavily. Was he hurt?

The boy stared at him through white lenses and with a heaving chest. The bo staff dropped from his dripping, bloody hand and clinked loudly as it hit the floor. The scent of blood was all over him and even his black suit couldn't hide the various red stains.

“You… strangled him with one hand.” Talon smirked as he said that while still attempting to catch his breath.

“You’ve got blood all over your fa-“

Kon-El’s eyes widened in shock. He was cut off by a pair of lips immediately latching onto his own. The shorter boy pierced a soft tongue through his lips and moaned into the kiss. He smelled good, traces of vanilla over the blood. Wait! What the hell was he thinking?! Push him away! The taller male gripped Talon’s shoulders and attempted to push him away, but his body betrayed him as the other stepped closer and their hips connected.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ultraboy growled through the kiss.

“Something... good.”

Ultraboy just stared down at him throughout the kiss, shocked and unsure of what exactly to do. This couldn’t be happening. He thought he’d lost his ability to “feel” anything since his ventures with Brainiac, but here he was; his cock hardening in a way he'd never experienced before. The warmth of another body, the feeling of being alive. It was strange, but addicting.

His body betrayed his mind again because now he found himself crushing the young owl against the wall, his own lips attacking any of the soft, warm skin of Talon’s neck that he could get to. The other moaned and reached for the “T” on his breast. He pressed something and there were a few clicking noises before his hands began to strip off his utility belt. It must have been a safety button since no doubt that anyone who forcefully tried to take off his suit would've met with some sort of deadly trick.

Talon peeled off the top half of Ultraboy’s suit, pushing the one-piece lower and lower. His eyes took in every muscle, every dip, and every curve of the huge boy’s body. As he dropped to his knees, he pulled the black and blue suit down with him and eventually revealed an engorged member, bobbing up and down. The owl’s white lenses widened. “You’re huge…” He grinned before opening his mouth.

“F-fuck!” Kon-El bit his lip, feeling heat overtake his member. A wet tongue immediately wrapped around his tip. He stared down at the beautiful boy beneath him, pink lips opening as wide as they could to take in more of him. The alien leaned forward, both hands on the wall as he stabled his balance while his hips trembled. What the hell was going on? Why was he letting this happen?

Talon suddenly pulled away. “Fuck my mouth!” he barked before returning to the wet length, taking in all that he could. It almost reached the back of his throat. It wasn’t that it was making him gag, it was that his mouth couldn’t open wide enough to wrap around the base of the swollen organ. Kon-El grunted and shut his eyes, cringing as he thrust only halfway into the wet cavern. The sound of slurping wet noises aroused him even further, but it was another slick sound that made him reopen his eyes.

Talon had reached below, playing with his own hardening erection before inserting a finger into his entrance and stretched himself for what was to come. He then abruptly pulled away, smacking his lips before licking them. He stood, bare back turned to Ultraboy, hands against the wall. “Do it,” he ordered.

“Do it?” Kon-El looked down. He’d had sex, plenty of times. War-ridden worlds had their fair share of beautiful slave girls. Guys though? He could already hear his father ‘s jeers, belittling his “faggot” son. The process had to be the same, right? His hands took hold of either side of Talon’s ass, spreading his cheeks to unveil a tiny entrance.

“That’s it, put it in,” Talon groaned.

“I know what to do,” Kon-El barked back. _Fucking noisy._ He leaned forward. His cock pressed and stretched against the smaller male’s pucker. As his tip invaded, the reddening entrance tried to force him out, but soon engulfed him as he went deeper. The sensation was unlike anything he had previously experienced. The wetness inside pulsated all around his cock.

“So… big… fuck!” Talon gasped. His body trembled as his tight ass stretched and tried to accommodate such a large intrusion. He tried to relax and regulate his breathing. “Stop right there! That’s… that’s all I can-“

“Do you ever fucking stop talking?” Ultraboy growled the words through his teeth. His cock was only halfway sheathed, but it still felt damn good. He started to thrust, careful to start out slow. His hands stained Talon’s hips, the guards’ dry blood still caking them. He could hear the swishing of the bloody puddles beneath their feet. The sound zoned him out with its repetitive noise. His hands followed up the smaller boy’s torso, feeling up the scarred skin.

Talon shouted and moaned as the Kryptonian thrust in deeper and much more suddenly than before. Ultraboy’s hands traveled up to his neck, gently caressing the soft skin along the way. One hand settled behind his neck and played with his soft, black hair, while the other continued to feel against hisAdam’s apple. The splashing, the wet thrusts, the owl’s breathing – Kon-El felt like he was in a trance. Without thinking, he squeezed against the supple skin. Talon gasped, his white lenses widening as he felt his breath leaving him. Kon-El heard a strained choke and his blue eyes shot open. He immediately stopped and let go to pull away from him. He couldn’t believe that he had lost control like that! After years of training and honing his power...

  
The young owl coughed and gasped for air. He quickly turned and grabbed Ultraboy to pull him close again. “What the fuck are you doing?! Don’t stop!”

After his thoughts returned, the Kryptonian found himself hoisting the other up and reentering him, pounding him against the steel wall. One hand rose and once again set itself on Talon’s neck. He needed only a fraction of strength to squeeze and start choking the smaller boy. It felt so good. The power, the control. He could easily just lose his grip and end the boy's life. He growled as he felt his cock throb when Talon’s walls tightened around him. “Yea, just like that!” the owl choked out.

Kon-El thrust again, one hand tight around Talon’s left backside, and easily lifted him up and down on his member. Their faces were only an inch apart. He watched the owl’s white lenses turn to slits and his head lean back, hitting the steel wall repeatedly. His mouth – that loud, obnoxious, sexy mouth gaped wide open to pant and moan. The Kryptonian growled, baring his teeth as his end came closer and closer. The sound of Talon’s gasps and their slapping skin filled his ears. His thrusts were clumsy, absolutely no rhythm. It was obvious that he hadn’t done this in a long, long while, but damn it still felt amazing.

Their lips connected and he could feel a pair of arms wrap around his neck. One more thrust and he pulled his mouth away to cry out. His seed filled the other boy; so much so that it quickly trickled out and dripped to the floor. The owl screamed in ecstasy, his own release covering the larger male’s bare chest. He desperately took deep breaths as Kon-El’s hand retreated from his now bruised neck.

Both boys gasped for breath, a quick fuck turning into the most powerful and exciting experience either had ever felt.

“You can… put me down now.”

Ultraboy pulled away and set the other on his feet before looking him over. _What the hell just happened?_   Talon’s neck, hips, and ass were covered in red hand-prints, dried blood from the soldiers, and a few new bruises to go along with the old ones. He tore off a dead guard’s jacket to clean himself off before putting his suit back on. Pretty good idea, so Kon-El did the same, wiping off the cum from his chest before pulling his suit back up.

“Shall we continue?”

The larger male silently nodded, amazed that Talon could return to “business” so quickly after a mind-blowing fuck. Like it was just a simple handshake. He watched the smaller male redress himself in under a minute, clicking everything back into place with great precision. His suit was interesting. The cape and Kevlar attached so perfectly to the black and red exterior. The owl retrieved his bo staff from the floor and retracted it to fit under his red belt.

“The mess?” Ultraboy eyed the floor.

“Hah! Leave it for the clean-up crew. There’s a fucking camera in the left corner! Can you imagine the look on Luthor's face when he sees us?!” Talon laughed in a way that rivaled any cliche, cartoon villain who'd just strapped a helpless woman to train tracks. What a strange sense of humor.

Just like that, they walked out of the room, using the key card to enter into a small, circular room. It was the end of the line, no other doors leading out. The only thing present was a pedestal and a silver case sitting on top of it.

“Nothing,” Ultraboy scoffed.

“Hold on.” Talon walked up to the case. He reached into his belt and pulled out a long, thin rod. A simple pick of the lock and he immediately pried the case open. He pulled out some kind of small cube, it was green and had yellow patterns like a microchip. The owl tucked it away in his belt before giving the room another look. “No blue K. You’d be on the floor by now.”

Ultraboy circled the room, his hand sliding against the chrome walls.

“Hey. Look at that,” Talon said and pointed to a slight crack in the silver panels. A green light glowed through.

The Kryptonian walked over to it and tilted his head, setting a hand against the wall. “This side feels different.” Kon-El reeled a fist back and punched through the wall. Both boys widened their eyes, surprised to see a dark room illuminated by a couple of tables presenting various chunks of green Kryptonite.

“Green Kryptonite? This doesn’t hurt you, why would Luthor be hiding it?” Talon picked up one of the smaller chunks.

Ultraboy walked passed him and grabbed one of the rocks. He crushed it into small pieces and then brought one of them to his mouth, popping it in like a piece of candy.

“What the hell are you-“

“I thought you owls knew everything.”

The Kryptonian’s body started glowing and his muscles flexed. “Green K makes us stronger when we ingest it,” he stated before glancing back at Talon. “No wonder Luthor was hiding it.” He stared at the leftover rocks in his hand then dropped them back onto the trays. “If my father got a hold of it…” He thought about Ultraman. Already, he had the strength of a God, but what sort of power-hungry monster would this green Kryptonite create?

“Aren’t you going to bring it to him?”

Ultraboy continued staring into the glowing rocks, grimacing at the thought of his father reigning supreme of not only the Crime Syndicate, but of the world. Maybe even alternate worlds. It would take a dozen parallel universe Supermen to take him down. Perhaps it was his own pettiness that stopped him. What had that man ever done for him? He hadn’t even rescued him from Brainiac when he was a child.

“No.”

Talon smirked. “Good idea. Why don’t you just consume all of it? You’d be more powerful than him.”

Ultraboy looked at the owl, his cold glare contrast to the feral passion they held earlier. “I already **am** stronger than him.”

Talon’s grin widened as he watched the large male turn away and walk out of the room. Before exiting himself, he pulled out and expanded a plastic, clear container from his utility belt and deposited a gracious chunk of K inside before stashing it.

“Come on. There are more guards waiting for us outside,” the taller male called back to him.

Talon just chuckled and reached for his staff. “It doesn’t matter. This’ll be fun.”

Ultraboy didn’t even notice himself smirk as they, side-by-side, walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, I really appreciate that you took the time to read this chapter. Thanks!  
> I'll throw a plot in there eventually, I just really like writing sex scenes I guess.
> 
> I have no beta and I have little talent in writing. Hoping this will encourage better writers to make some more Tim/Kon so I can read them!


	2. Desperate and Ravenous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little more. Mostly sex again.

Only a few hours passed before the two teens parted ways. No goodbyes, just glances and nods. Again, Kon-El thought to himself, w _hat the hell just happened_?

He had sex. Not just any kind of sex, it was amazing, rough, dirty, kinky sex with a _guy_ that was supposed to be considered part of a crazy family of psychos not to be trusted. What the hell was he supposed to tell Ultraman? The stealth part was a failure considering there were cameras all around the compound. Luthor would not only see him sneak in, but then having a good romp in a room full of dead guys. Kon-El fought himself from getting a hard-on. Damn these hormones!

He finally landed in front of one of his father’s favorite hang-outs. Cheap fluorescent lights, crappy music, and a bouncer who looked straight out of Miami Vice with a tacky white suit standing outside of the graffitied entrance door. That’s right, the mighty Ultraman frequented a seedy strip club.

Ultraboy walked in and instantly wished he could rip off his ears as the bass blared along with terrible music. Places like this were why he spent so much of his time in space. Everything about this hobble was cheap and tacky, including the women. A skinny thing with dyed green hair danced on the pink stage and held the attention of every loser in her nearby radius. A few Made Men he recognized, including his father's right-hand man, Mister Action, surrounded it and whooped and hollered like the apes they were.

“Took you long enough.”

Kon-El looked to the side and found his father splayed out at a gaudy, purple booth. He sat like a king at this throne, gulping down a large mug of alcohol that couldn't even get him drunk if he tried. He always wondered why his father had such a fondness for alcoholic drinks. What was the point of drinking bitter swill without the escape of inebriation?

“Sit down, kid. How'd LexCorp go?” Ultraman asked while patting the seat next to him.  
  
Kon-El made his way over and sat down. “Nothing. No blue K.” Well, it’s not like he was lying.

Ultraman’s eyes followed a brunette, olive-skinned vixen who mirrored Superwoman incredibly. “Alright then.” He snapped a finger at her as she passed by.

Kon-El rose a brow, surprised that it seemed like his father was taking the news pretty well.

“Were you spotted?”

_Most definitely._

The brunette, dressed in only a black bikini top and cut-offs, sat herself on his father’s lap. She smirked at the teen and gave him a flirtatious wink.

“There were some _complications_.” If the cameras didn’t make it obvious, there was definitely enough DNA to go around.

“Figures you couldn't even do the job right.”

His son glared at him.

“I got another job for you then.”

“Why not ask one of your _monkeys_ ,” Kon-El spat, narrowing his eyes as the woman on his father’s lap locked eyes with him again. She licked her lips and grinded her body against the older male. As soon as her top came off, the teen immediately averted his eyes and cringed. It wasn’t the nudity that bothered him, it was everything that this shitty hole-in-the-wall was doing to him. The bass convoluted his sensitive hearing to the point he started grinding his teeth. _Everything_ smelled like cheap lotion and sweat. Plus, a girl that just walked by him definitely needed to seek medical attention for her thigh, because he’d never seen a rash look like **that** in the whole damn universe.

“Powers Building,” his father blurted. His eyes were still on the Superwoman look-a-like on his lap.

“Derek Powers. The cellphone guy?”

Ultraman finally looked at him, glaring daggers. The man’s dark eyes were such a contrast to his son’s bright blue bulbs. “Not just cellphones. He employs some of the world’s finest eggheads. One o' those goons specializes in artificial intelligence and energy compaction. He’s one of the only men on this Earth to develop a device as close as-”

“The Quantum Trigger,” Ultraboy interrupted, “you want me to find another Quantum Trigger? You guys are trying nuclear weaponry? **Again?** After what Owlman di-“

He was interrupted by a new female abruptly sitting on his lap. The pretty girl smiled at him with outrageously pink lips and batted her big brown eyes. He admitted she was cute - long black hair and golden skin, but he was definitely not in the mood. "Hi there handsome. You can call me Tana." She immediately leaned into him, her silicon jugs about to meet his chest until he caught her by an arm and pushed her away. He barked an “Off!” at her, baring a canine to go with a suitably disgusted look. The girl stood and glared at him while she retreated. "Dick!"

His father gave him a confused look. “What the hell’s wrong with you boy? Good pussy ain’t your thing?” His father snorted. “Maybe all that time with Brainiac fucked your mind. Turned you into some kind of faggot. Get the hell back to work and stop with your damn questions. Powers. Tomorrow. Get to it.”

He was already fuming passed his limit. Ultraboy didn’t even wait for the man to finish talking before he stood and started walking out of the club. How dare he order him around like some sort of dog. Lower than a dog, a monkey. Kon-El **hated** monkeys. As he approached the exit, a large hand extended toward his chest and blocked his way. The teen looked to his side and glared at the figure who was about to have one less hand.

“Ultraboy,” Mister Action smirked. His father’s number one Made Man was a giant, steroid-ridden, brainless goon.

“Move it Olsen, or the arm goes,” the teen mumbled.

“Now come on, baby boy! I ain’t seen you since you were a kid!” Why not tell Uncle Jimmy what you’re up to tomorrow?”

Kon-El eyed his surroundings. Johnny Quick’s former men, Warwolf and Archer, walked up behind the lummox. The teen snorted. “What’s wrong Jimmy? You sad you’re not good enough to lick my father’s boots anymore? If you want him to give you a job, why don’t you go make yourself useful and bend over so he can use you as a footstool.” Even though he didn’t exactly **want** any part in his father’s doings, these guys seemed like the perfect punching bags to relieve his anger. All he had to do was coax them into it.

“Talkin’ all that shit just ‘cuz your daddy’s the-“

The giant was suddenly cut off as Kon-El stomped his foot on the ground. The club shook, glass fell from the bar, and a few girls screamed and fell to the floor after losing their balance from the quake. His powerful stomp caused cracks and a huge rift on the black-tiled floor that made Action lose his balance and fall to his knees.

Ultraboy grabbed the ape by the neck and pulled him close, choking and gagging him to the point he was sputtering. Despite Jimmy being so much larger, Kon-El’s power trumped any Made Man’s.

“Call him my _daddy_ again, and I’ll rip your fucking throat out.” His eyes changed from blue to red and a sickening heat radiated from them.

Archer and Warwolf stepped back while staring at the teen with wide, frightened eyes

Mister Action nodded his head as he coughed and gagged for air. Ultraboy threw him on the stage, knocking over the silver pole the girls once danced on. Everyone in the club stared at him in silence as he walked through the exit. He grimaced as he heard a “That’s my boy!” from the large booth from the back. God, this place fucking sucked.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe they just… waltzed in there and took it!” A balled fist met with a quite expensive looking mahogany desk and was followed by a loud boom that echoed throughout the entire office. “Those guards! What am I even paying them for?!” Luthor sighed and collapsed on a chair, rubbing his forehead as a headache crept up on him. A monkey chattered loudly as it hung from a bookcase. “Harley, please. Quiet down.”

“Honey, calm down, you scared her,” his wife walked up and patted him on the back. The pretty brunette kissed her husband on the cheek. Once his bodyguard and chauffeur, the two had fallen in love and married years ago.

“Sorry Mercy,” he said and tried to smile at her. “I hate to yell in front of you.” He looked over to a young woman standing in front of them. “Where were you Duela? I know you don’t consider this an important job, but I trust you to check on the compounds while the League is busy.”

The girl he spoke to was a tall and pretty redhead dressed in a skin tight, purple and green suit. It was checkered on her left leg and on the right side of her chest. She shrugged and walked closer to the desk. “Sorry Uncle Luthor. Talon I could'a handled, but the meta?! What could I do! You can see in the cameras those guns didn’t even work!” Her high-pitched, Jersey accent squeaked as she exclaimed. Luthor winced at the sound of her voice. It made his headache even worse.

“I’ve **seen** the tapes,” Luthor replied, “I really wish I hadn’t.” He rubbed his forehead again. “Damn kids these days. Tell me the truth. Your reluctance wouldn’t have anything to do with that fling with his brother do-“

“It wasn’t that,” Duela quickly interrupted him. “Because of…” she inhaled so her voice wouldn't crack, “because of Owlman, my father’s dead. Raptor and I are history. That family is nuts! Please, trust me. I won’t let it happen again.” The small monkey jumped on her shoulder, cooing sadly after she mentioned her father. “Awww Harley, it’s okay.” She smiled and petted it.

Luthor softened his look as he fondly remembered the Jokester. He sure didn’t miss his bad jokes, but the man was close to every member of the Justice League. If only he'd have still been here with them, especially with his daughter. 

“What’d they steal anyway?” Mercy asked and turned to her husband.

“Frequency jammer chip for LexCorp and League personnel,” Luthor said while leaning back in his seat. “It was supposed to be kept out of the tower in case the damn Syndicate invaded. Advanced, but not something Owlman couldn’t have made himself.”

“Lazy?” Duela chimed as she fed a cracker to the adorable animal on her shoulder.

“No. Finding out where I kept it must’ve been hard to decipher. He’s planning something. Something that doesn’t give him enough time to make one himself,” Luthor replied.

“And the green Kryptonite?” the redhead asked, “why didn’t Ultrahunk take it?”

“I have no clue. I’ll have to alert the League and- wait, Ultrahunk?”

The girl cleared her throat. “Ah-anyway, there’s no blue K left, is there?”

Luthor shook his head. “Owlman’s probably got the last of it. We're nearly powerless against Ultraman, not to mention this son of his.”

“You mean he's got what's left on _this_ Earth,” the girl mumbled.

“Drop it,” Luthor rose his voice and he glared at the teen. “Don’t even think about it. Now get home.”

“But Unc’! You and the League have been try’na get rid of these guys for years! We lost so many friends because of them!” She lowered her head “And family. At least with Ultraman and his kid out'a the way, we could stand a chance! What about that Superman guy! We can ask him for help! Just do the time jump thingy like you guys did last time!”

“Duela, please go.”

The girl sighed and turned to leave. “Yes, **sir**. Let’s go Harl.” The tiny monkey chattered happily as they left the room.

“Don’t you think she’s right?” Mercy turned to her husband. “The other world's Justice League helped you before. There’s no way to get rid of Ultraman without Kryptonite.”

“It’s not that simple Mercy,” Luthor sighed. “It never is. We can’t always go to others for help.”

* * *

 

Kon-El finally arrived home. Home was a rundown apartment building in a crime-infested alley of downtown Metropolis. The place was a visual dump; peeling red paint on corroded bricks, squeaky stairs, and shaky lights that went out frequently in all of the tenants’ rooms. It was quiet though, and all the neighbors minded their own business. He floated through a window on the top floor, immediately stripping himself of his suit and tossing it to an old, faded, navy couch.

His apartment was small and plain, nothing extravagant like the suites or mansions his parents usually chose. Old couch, average TV, and a small kitchen with a few appliances. Money wasn’t a problem, he just couldn’t understand having unnecessary materials.

The teen pulled on a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a black tank that he discarded earlier on the couch.

While contemplating between watching TV or taking a shower first, Ultraboy suddenly froze as he heard a rustling. He turned toward the door to his room and sniffed the air.

_Vanilla?_

He stepped closer. He could hear whimpering and the rustling again. It sounded like his sheets were moving. He opened the door and his breath left him as he discovered the source of the noise.

Bent over and naked on his bed was a familiar male figure. Talon’s bare ass was on full display, his fingers tugging at some sort of pink object resting inside of him. The object came out. It looked like a plug, drenched in lubricant. The boy groaned, face buried in Kon-El’s sheets, grinding his teeth against a pillow.

The plug went back inside, stretching and reddening his entrance before it was engulfed again. Another desperate moan. “Ah… fuck me… fuck yes…,” the owl’s strained moans were muffled by the sheets. His fingers tugged at his cock before returning to the base of the plug, pulling and thrusting it in a few more times before slowly pulling it out completely.

Kon-El blinked and suddenly regained his ability to speak. “What the **fuck**  are you doing?”

The owl stopped and looked over his shoulder. His domino was still on, the white lenses only slits as they focused on the larger male before his shaky voice left him. “It’s not big enough.” His hand rose and he offered the pink object to the other.

Kon-El looked over the piece. He could feel his body betraying him again as he felt his cock harden. The owl's heartbeat drummed against his ears. As if in a trance, he walked forward and took the slippery wet object. Talon moved onto his back and raised his long legs. The larger male sat in front of him and the bed creaked under his weight.

The cape, the gloves, the Kevlar, and the red armor were gone. He no longer looked like the son of Owlman, but now a vulnerable, and very naked, human. All that was left were his mask and his scars.

Ultraboy looked over the owl’s skin. He'd seen the scars before, but now under the dim lights, they were more present and obvious than he remembered. What the hell possessed this boy to come here?

_How the fuck does he even know where I live?_

His large fingers traced the dark bruises on Talon’s neck that he left only hours ago. He caressed the skin and trailed downward, stopped at a pink nipple. Never before had he been so intimate with another man. It was kind of like feeling a woman’s, minus the fleshy mound to go with it. He gave it a pinch and earned a whimper from the boy below him, who settled his legs on either side of the Kryptonian, fully displaying himself.

Well, the reaction was the same. He pulled at the boy’s nipple again as he spoke. “Why are you here?”

“I told you,” the owl moaned with a low voice, “it wasn’t big enough. I wanted **you**.”

“And Owlman?”

Talon chuckled, gasping again as Kon-El’s fingers left his chest and ended up at the tip of his leaking dick. “He doesn’t care where we are, as long as the missions do- oh yes!” he exclaimed, tilting his head back as he felt an intrusion. His entrance and his walls stretched as Ultraboy hesitantly pushed in the plug. The smaller male placed his arms above his head, gripping the sheets roughly while his hips trembled and bucked.

“You really like this, huh Talon.”

“Say it again…”

The larger teen rose a confused brow.

“Say my name again, _Kon_ ,” Talon grinned, licking his lips.

_Kon._

So he knew his real name, the name his father had given him. He hated it. It was a reminder that he shared a name with that selfish, egotistical pig; but this nickname coming from this boy’s lips... it sounded nice.

Kon leaned forward and caught the other’s lips with his own. He nipped at them, wanting to bury himself in their softness. “Talon,” he breathed before biting them to draw blood. He wanted to taste _all_ of him

Talon moaned and sucked on the other’s tongue to also indulge in the metallic taste. He yelped, feeling the plug leave his body, and shivered as he heard it drop to the floor.

Kon took the boy's legs and lifted them, bending them forward as he leaned in and set them on his shoulders. The sweatpants were lowered to reveal his own engorged member. He set it on the boy’s hips, next to his bobbing cock. The size difference was drastic. He was long and thick, reaching the boy’s bellybutton. Talon’s, however, was perfect for his size; thinner, but especially thick at sensitive tip. It leaked so profusely that the sheets were already damp and dirty.

The larger male slowly entered, feeling the warmth of the familiar walls trap him.

“Wait, to the side… yea, like that,” the smaller male instructed, “s-slow down, just-“

“Shut your **face** ,” Kon glared down at him and growled through pursed lips.

Talon grinned back, seeming to enjoy stirring up the other’s anger. He was sort of right though. Kon wasn’t used to doing this with another male. He didn’t know at what angle to go in or even how deep to go. The figure in front of him was toned and hard, not soft and curvaceous like a woman. The passage was definitely rougher, but the roughness was what made it feel so good.

“Ah!” The owl squirmed as Kon adjusted again. ”Yea, there… that’s good.”

The room filled with restrained grunts, whimpers, and soon, desperate moans. The owl lifted his hips, crying out as Kon picked up his pace.

“H-halfway!” Talon cried out as Kon suddenly bucked, “I can’t... oh fuck…”

The Kryptonian growled out of frustration as he stopped. Before the boy under him could protest, he let go of his legs and pulled out of him to switch their positions. With a rough grab, he took the other by his arm and forced him to sit up and turn his back to him. Maybe this way he wouldn't have to hear him talk. Kon ended up laying on his back, gripping his dick by the base to stand it up. Talon grinned at this interesting change of position. He crawled over, using his knees for support, and slowly lowered himself onto the larger boy's cock. He whimpered as he was filled once again.

From this position, the owl was able to take complete control. His ass spread as he took the other in, his entrance stretching and pulling. Kon stared at the beautiful boy’s back – his black hair tickling his neck, his toned shoulder blades, the various but beautiful scars, and that perfect bottom; lifting and lowering over and over. He never before experienced any emotion or any physical feeling this strong. His head was cloudy and the dim lights of the room did not help his trance-like state. All of his senses were filled with… with this boy! His smell, the feeling of him on his cock, the taste of blood in his mouth, and his ears ringing with his passionate moans.

“Yes, yes, ye-AH FUCK!” Talon cried out as he leaned a little forward and gripped Kon’s sheets to steady himself. The larger male let out a painful groan. He watched the lube and juices leak from the owl’s entrance and drench his cock, as well as the rims of his boxers and pants. Another similarity men had to women was noted for future reference - men also had sensitive “spots” inside of them.

The owl quickened his pace. He destroyed the sheets under his trembling grip. Kon bit his own lip, grunting loudly as he felt a hot build-up inside of him. Another thrust and he barked out a curse, his release coming fast and strong.

Talon sat up and cried out as he felt his inner walls stretch while thick liquid filled him. He pulled himself off and collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. A shudder ran down his spine as he felt the hot cum stir inside and leak out, trickling down and soiling the sheets even more. He reached a hand underneath himself and tugged a few times at the sensitive tip of his dick. The hand reached back even further, using two fingers to enter himself. Softly moaning, he bucked against the bed and his own digits, feeling more of the thick liquid leak out. His body trembled and he finally came, drenching the soft sheets under him.

Kon panted and looked over the naked figure next to him. They were laying face-to-face. Talon was a mess, curled into a wet and shaky fetal position. His domino's lenses were slits and his bruised, pink mouth gaped open as he breathed.

“You **are** a freak,” Kon mumbled. He kicked off his sweats and boxers, then removed his shirt.

“Sometimes, you need a release,” Talon replied, his lenses lowering and raising. He was giving Kon the “up-down” while lying on his side, eyeing every perfect muscle. “Not a scratch on you, huh? Not even a mole, a pimple?” His mischievous grin returned to accompany the teasing. Despite the annoying small-talk, it was obvious just from his voice that he was tired. That was okay, because Kon felt tired too.

“Ugh… do you ever fucking stop talking?” Kon mumbled again before closing his eyes. He was falling asleep to the rhythm of the heartbeat next to him.  
  
"Nope," the owl whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Tim and Kon of this universe different from their normal selves.  
> Tim is so serious and sort of shy, I am sort of trying to make him more uncaring and well... slutty.  
> This Kon is supposed to be sort of trying to distance himself - but obviously failing with Talon around sinking his claws into him.  
> I'll develop them more as I go.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. So Glad to See You Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to incorporate more Earth-3 characters, but some people not really from that AU are bound to show up. I just like them or think it'll add to the story.  
> There's actually no smut in this chapter. Weird, but anyway.

Mars was a beautiful planet. The red sands were vast and glittered beautifully under the light of the stars. Mars was not only beautiful, but served as a home to the Martians; a proud, intelligent, and advanced race of green and white beings.

And now, here they were. Presently on the outskirts of their city, shackled and on their knees. No longer proud, but beaten like dogs.

Kon stood before them, arms crossed and dead silent. Brainiac would soon be communicating with him through a telepathic link. How he hated it. Throughout these long years, Kon-El had to learn to keep his thoughts silent most of the time. Brainiac not only could invade his mind, but had implanted some sort of trigger inside him, like an on-off switch. Once when he disobeyed, he suddenly woke up on the floor of a cell weeks later. He experienced horrifying nightmares those days he “slept.”

A long sigh escaped him as he looked over the Martian soldiers he’d captured. They were guards that were assigned to protect the outside of the city. Their resistance became annoying and in the way of Brainiac’s plans.

“They know you’re here,” a female said and looked up, her blue hood sliding down. She had bright brown eyes, at least in this “human-like” form, that complimented her green skin. The freckles on her cheeks were pretty adorable. “The rest of the soldiers, the people inside. You won’t get far.” She scowled at him. ”You will never enslave us.” The brave girl must have thought he couldn’t understand her Malacandran, the Mars native tongue.

Kon-El just stared at her in silence. He floated over and knelt to match her stance. “You should have stayed inside.” Shock was obvious on her face as he spoke the Martian tongue as well as a native.

“What do you mean?” she replied.

_Ultraboy. The plan will commence in ten, nine, eight..._

Kon stood up straight and looked toward the beautiful city as Brainiac counted down in his head. The Martians also looked back as a loud rumbling sounded off from miles away. The ground quaked and stirred the terrain, making the sands rise and fall like waves of an ocean.

They watched in disbelief as glass rose from the sands surrounding their city and slowly formed a dome. It seemed surreal, like a giant version of a miniature display, or as Kon recollected, those snow globes on Earth that they sold at souvenir shops.

The glass glowed and the usually red sky of Mars illuminated with a sickly, green light.

“What is happening?! What are you doing?!” The female screamed and began to stand. “Our home! That’s our home!” she cried out as tears ran down her face. The other Martian soldiers got up as well, following the lead of the young one.

“They won’t be harmed.” Kon announced. Brainiac would never “harm” the Martians. They were a part of his treasured collection. The glowing grew brighter and brighter. Soon, you couldn’t even see the city. Then suddenly, the light dispersed like a snuffed candle. The skies returned to red, the sands no longer stirred from the rumbling, and all that was left was nothing. The city was gone.

“W-where is... where is the city?!” the girl shrieked and turned back to Kon-El.

“What have you done to them? What have you done to our families!” a male screamed and out of anger tried to shape-shift. He got as far as turning into some sort of bird-like creature, until the shackles glowed a bright red. They beeped and suddenly the Martian burst into flames, screaming and crying in pain.

The others watched in horror as their comrade fell to the ground, a burnt crisp of his former self.

“Why…” the female squeaked. She looked up at Kon as the tears kept pouring.

He stared back at the beautiful female. Why? He had no answer. What could he tell her? That’s just what Brainiac did. He collected things and discarded the unneeded.

“To preserve your city and your species,” he replied coldly, “to protect you.”

The female just stared at him as if he was crazy. Maybe he **had** gone mad. He sounded more like Brainiac each passing day.

“You can’t do this!” Another male got up and pulled at his cuffs.

“Sit down. You saw what happened to your friend,” Kon spoke calmly.

“And us?” The female walked up to Kon. “What will happen to us?”

“That’s what I’m waiting to find out.”

“Did he do this to your people too?” she whispered in a shaky voice, “is that why you’re doing this?”

Kandor. He once passed the miniature city inside of Brainiac's lab. The only other Kryptonian he knew, however, was his father. Ultraboy’s blood boiled as he thought of the father that let him be captured, that let him be taken away from his home and forced into this hell. If all Kryptonians were like him, then they were better off in one of those shrunken domes.

_Kon-El. Eliminate the extras. They are unnecessary to preserve the collection._

Ultraboy cringed as the robotic voice echoed in his head.

“Please… don’t do it,” the female croaked through her tears. She must have been reading his thoughts as well, a common way for the Martian-folk to communicate. “Please, you’re not a monster like him. You’re not… you’re not…”

Kon’s eyes glowed. Lasers shot from them, hitting the shackles of the other Martians dead-on. The metal links glowed and just like their comrade, the aliens burst into flames, shrieking and falling to the sands. 

He turned his head to the girl. She was on her knees with her hands against her ears, trying to block out the screams of her people. She looked up and trembled as their eyes met.

“Don’t... please,” she pleaded. He could feel her in his mind. She was trying to link with him, trying to control him and stop him. Martians were powerful telepaths, but Brainiac’s presence within him made it impossible for her to control him.

_Kon-El. You are wasting time. Kill the Martian._

Ultraboy cringed again as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. His lips pursed and his heart-rate picked up. After all this time, after all these planets and all the beings’ lives he’d taken… why did this Martian affect him so deeply? “Can’t I leave her? She won’t-“

_ELIMINATE HER._

Kon’s eyes quickly opened. He scanned his surroundings. He wasn’t on Mars. He was in his room, lying on his bed in a cold sweat.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

Slowly, he turned his head, his icy blue eyes meeting white lenses.

_You’re still here?_

Kon said nothing. His ears rang. All he could hear was the echo of Brainiac’s voice.

The owl just stared at him, lifting a hand to caress the larger boy’s cheek. Kon turned his head away, sighing as he stared at the ceiling. His racing heart finally started to calm itself. On the outside he put up a calm demeanor, but his head and heart ached with distress.

Talon sat up and the sheets fell from his body. “You were talking in your sleep. Brainiac, huh? I heard about all the cities on different planets that you two stole for some sort of weird collection. All the lost species he kept in cages.” The boy smirked. “You two could’ve taken over the universe.”

Kon just snorted and turned his back to the other. “Mind your own fucking business. I was his puppet. You have no idea what that’s like.”

Talon’s playful smirk disappeared. His mouth opened to say something, but was interrupted as his uniform, draped on Kon's old dresser, beeped.

“Better answer that,” Kon mumbled, “daddy’s probably worried.”

Talon narrowed his eyes at him and stood, unashamed of his naked body as the sheets fell from his hips. He pulled out a PDA and read a message from it. After a quick text back, he started putting on his uniform. Kon turned and looked back up at the ceiling while the boy silently changed.

A few minutes passed and Talon walked to the window, readying a grapple gun. “You’re wrong.”

Kon sat up to look at the other male whose back was now turned to him.

“I know how it feels. To be somebody’s puppet... to have your freedom, your choices taken away.” He looked back so their eyes met. “Trapped in your own body.”

Talon turned and just like that, he was gone. Kon laid back down on his bed, thinking about the boy’s words. The sun was rising and the rays seeped through the uneven Venetian blinds. Thank goodness, because he couldn’t bear to sleep anymore. Sleeping meant seeing _her_ again.

* * *

 

The Powers building was something out of a movie, a really bad nineties movie. Not only was it the tallest skyscraper in downtown Gotham, but it’s neon-green, giant billboard disgustingly seemed to infect anything nearby with its light pollution. Kon was surprised there weren’t mutated pigeons flying around.

This time, he tried a more low-key approach. Well, the first approach at LexCorp was **meant** to be low-key, but… anyway. Instead of his “ultrasuit,” he settled for a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a heather-gray hoodie. A casual look complimented by casual aviators. Super casual. Yep, casual.

Kon sighed in annoyance. He was accompanying a group of people who were on a tour of the Powers building. Why anyone would want to tour a building was beyond him. Along with him in the tour were four adults, a couple of kids, and three others, a girl and two boys, that looked around his age. The female was cute; a blonde with broad shoulders. She reminded him of his mother’s strong build. Her red shirt really complimented her complexion, but the scowl on her face made her look vicious. To her right was a blonde male, nothing special really; lanky, tall, wore a long green shirt and jeans. On his head was an odd pair of goggles with yellow lenses. Maybe a popular style for Earth teens? It was totally ridiculous.

The third companion was a shorter male with black hair. He was sharply dressed with a red V-neck, a gray cardigan, and dark jeans. Even a hermit like Kon realized they were expensive.

The jeans… those legs were so familiar. Also, that scent. It smelled like- his thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the tour group started to advance through the building. The boy must’ve felt his stares since he'd looked over, eyes nearly hidden with outrageously thick-rimmed glasses. He gave Kon a snooty “hmph” before turning away from the tall teen and pulling out a notebook from a bag.

Kon just snorted. Humans. So much pride for such insignificant beings.

“And here we have our rec room! All the employees enjoy…” The tour guide just seemed to drone on and on. One thing Ultraboy learned about Earthlings these past couple of years was that they just loved to talk. Whether it was about themselves, their kids, their hobbies, whatever; it was all about unhinging their jaws and regurgitating useless information.

“Jeeze, they seriously pay that lady just to gab?” Kon turned to the voice next to him. It was the blonde boy. When the hell did he get there? Wasn’t he just in front?

“Maybe you’ve found your dream job Thad,” the girl smirked as she spoke, “but personally I’d pay you to shut up.”

“Oh please Cassie, you’d get bored in a minute.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Calling you what? You’re name?”

“You like being put through walls?” The girl’s scowl returned.

“Both of you quiet down or else I’m not sharing these notes. Don’t you know how to shut the hell up?” The third companion glared back at them as he looked up from scribbling in his notebook.

Kon grunted a noise of approval.

“Excuse me, is there a bathroom?” a far-too enthusiastic man in the group asked the guide. “Why yes! Right over here! Even our bathrooms are state of the art! Many of our toilets were flown in from…”

“State of the art toilets. How refined. I wonder if they spray water on your ass since it seems everyone’s too lazy to even wipe these days,” the one known as “Cassie” remarked.

Kon snorted at the girl’s comment. “Maybe they even clench your ass for you,” he mumbled. He didn't know what compelled him to include himself in the conversation.

The blonde’s lips twitched. Earlier the scowl poisoned her face, but the mischievous smile that suddenly formed suited her nicely. “Aren't you a funny one.” She over to him. He realized they were just about the same height. “Are you trapped here too? I’m Cassandra. Do **not** call me Cassie. The motor mouth is Thaddeus-“

“Call me Thad.”

“And this is Timothy.” She pointed over to the boy in the cardigan, who didn't bother to look up from his notes of the tour.

“…I’m Kon.”

“So, **Kon** , your teacher also send you on this riveting adventure?” Thad asked and smiled over at him.

“Teacher?” Well, he did seem to look the age of a college student. “Yea. It’s for a class.”

“Oh, this is a very special area!” The woman in the Powers polo-shirt pointed to a dark hallway as she stopped everyone. “Down there is where our ideas come to life. PowersTech employs over two thousand people, including world-famous engineers, to develop our technology. Ah–ah-ah!” The woman tapped a portly man with a camera on his shoulder. “No pictures please! That area is restricted. You can take a swell picture of our lobby though! Let’s head over there now!”

“Two thousand?” The black-haired boy looked up from his notes. “Powers’ stock has been going down the drain for a while. He’s had to let go about over eight hundred of his employees in the past few months.”

“Jeeze, Wayne. Does it even matter?” Thad rolled his eyes. “Makes sense you’d know about that crap though. Worried somebody’s gonna outdo _daddy_?”

“Keep it to yourself, Thad,” Cassandra glared at him.

 _Wayne_.  
  
Kon may rarely leave his apartment for anything other than missions, but he knew what the name “Wayne” meant in Gotham. Wayne meant Thomas Wayne Jr., a powerful and popular "billionaire slash philanthropist," as he was called. Every time he flicked on his TV, the handsome man was on display. This kid must have been one of his sons. It explained why someone his age was casually walking around in designer clothing. It also explained that jackass attitude.

“ _Pffft_. Restricted area?” Thad said and rolled his eyes. “Seems like they always have to add a “mystery” aura to these things now. Oooh, don’t go in there. That’s where we make the everlasting gobstopper.” The blonde chuckled while slapping Kon on the back.

Kon rose a brow. _What the hell was this kid talking about?_

“Oh yes, so mysterious **.** ” Timothy looked toward Thad and Kon. “So mysterious that Powers’ toxic containers have been found at all major lakes, landfills, and preserves.”

“Toxic containers?” Kon wondered out-loud and rose a brow.

“Dangerous chemicals like old battery acid for the cheap garbage he passes off as cellphones,” Timothy scoffed, “figures you wouldn't read or watch the news to save your life. Really? Sunglasses indoors?”

Kon disregarded the other’s comment by remembering that he could simply disintegrate him later. “Doesn’t Wayne Electronics produce similar products?”

“Not at the cost of wildlife, the environment, or public safety,” he replied, putting on an annoyingly cheesy smile.

“Wooow Tim, don’t you ever turn that shit off?” Thad laughed. “No wonder you’re known as the “darling” of the family. Richard must be sooo jealous!”

“Besides, with all the radiation and chemical dumping, I’d say any important work Powers does isn't down that dinky hall. It’s most likely done underground,” Tim chirped, “you know, easy to ship, easy to hide.”

Cassandra and Thad just gave him odd looks.

“What? It makes sense.”

Kon excused himself and made his way toward the “bathroom” while the three teens continued to gossip. The spoiled brat was right, it **did** make sense. As the tour continued moving, he attempted his escape and headed toward an elevator.

“Let's see if that brat's right about the basement,” the teen mumbled and pressed the "B" button.

The lowest level came and Ultraboy found himself viewing a dark corridor once the doors slid open. The hallway wasn't really much, in fact, it was empty for the most part. “Employed two thousand my _ass_ ,” he mumbled.

The young male looked up, taking note of a few cameras. He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and made his way to the end of the corridor. Not really much of a basement, it looked more like a bunch of storage rooms. All were brightly lit except for one at the end.

He made his way into the room and put away his sunglasses to get a better look. Just a few computers, some dusty cases, and broken tech that littered the old tables and floor. It looked like no one had been in here for a while.

_Creeeeeeak._

Kon quickly hid behind a tall shelf as he heard a creak from the opposite end of the room. There was a door marked “Broom Closet,” but he caught sight of the top of a staircase as it opened. He grimaced as he watched Raptor come into view before turning to lock the closet door. Of course someone from the CSA was lurking around.

_Great. Just what I needed, another damn owl. What the hell is he doing here?_

After Raptor was out of sight, Kon floated over to the door. He snorted at the humorously pathetic padlock and squinted his eyes, melting it in seconds with his laser-vision. He followed the staircase down and was lead to a larger lab with metallic walls. There was a large container on a stage surrounded by dozens of tables and equipment. He floated up to the container, his body feeling a familiar warmth from the green light it emitted. A small rod, similar to a TV remote, was on display. At the end it had a cylindrical container and prongs that held a small piece of green Kryptonite.

“Please, I just need a little more time!”

The sound caused Ultraboy to retreat and duck low behind the elevated wall of the stage. He peeped his head over and saw two people, a man and a woman, talking at the opposite end of the room where a huge computer was set up.

The woman had black hair and wore a blue corset over a pair of hot-pants and stockings. The top-hat on her head seemed familiar. Kon recalled her as a magician by the name of Annataz, one of Owlman’s Made Men. The man next to her was wearing a hazard suit and, despite looking fairly young, had a full head of silver hair.

“Derek Powers,” Kon mumbled, recalling the man’s face on TV.

“Owlman has given you **plenty** of time. You have one week to complete the trigger. If not…” The woman cackled like a witch from an old cartoon. “Knee his kick,” she said and suddenly the man fell to the floor, holding his leg and groaning in pain.

Definitely the magician. Kon recalled Ultraman mentioning if she spoke in reverse, she could conjure up some dangerous attacks and traps.

“This isn’t fair!” the man yelled rose his head, “I shouldn’t have to do these dangerous projects for that damn boss of yours!”

“Awww, Der-bear. Remember the last time you said “no” to Owlman?” Annataz giggled and patted the man on the head. “Now you’ve got contaminated drinking water on your list of accomplishments!”

The young male bowed his head in defeat. “You animals. My name, my family’s company. It’s crumbling because of you. I would never dump toxins into-“

“Save your sob story for the PR meeting. It took a lot of work for us to get you the damn green K!” She forced the man up and started dragging him off. There were a few more people in the back, all dressed in white coats and suits.

“Must be those “world-famous” engineers that annoying lady was talking about,” Kon mumbled.

The teen turned and floated back up the stairs he came. So, that rod he saw was the new Quantum Trigger. Ultraman was right, they really were developing one. Not only that, but forcing Powers by blackmailing his company. The problem was, how was he going to retrieve it with all these people around? Plus, why were the owls here in the first place?

As he floated his way out of the lap and back up to the basement, a familiar, glowing blue object raced toward him from the corner of his eye. “Shit!” He tried to fly away, but immediately fell to his knees. He suddenly felt heavy and nauseous.

“Now now, you know that you can’t do any of that. Blue K kinda sucks for you, huh?” Footsteps were heard from behind, as well as a chuckle.

Kon turned his head to meet the white lenses of Raptor, who winked in retaliation of his glare.

“Well, care to explain what you are doing here? If you don’t have a good excuse, I’m shoving this rock down your throat,” he said while kicking the small piece of K even closer to the kneeling Kryptonian.

“Fuck you,” Kon spat back. He felt so stupid. Enhanced hearing, superior sight, lightning-fast speed… all to be found useless **again** in the midst of one of these damn psycho-birds. His eyes met the tiny glowing rock. He hated that little stone. He hated it with every possible fiber of his being. No matter how much he squinted at it, his lasers wouldn’t come out to save him.

“Wrong answer.” Raptor took out an escrima stick from a holster on his thigh then pressed a button to release a bladed tip. It suddenly cackled and sparked like a Taser. It was the same weapon used to kill Breakdance, and with the blue K not too far away, it would surely kill Ultraboy too.

A rumble sounded from below, causing Raptor to pause and turn his head toward the door. “Raptor.” A small communicator around the male’s ear beeped and Annataz spoke from the other line. “Somebody’s in the lab. They knocked out one of the damn engineers and one of the generators has been destroyed.” There was an odd animal noise at the end, some sort of whooping. “Uh… and, there’s a monkey?”

“A monkey? Well, don’t just fucking stand there!” Raptor yelled back into the communicator and headed toward the stairs. He paused to look back at Kon, who was beginning to gasp for air as more of his energy left him. “I’ll be right back to finish our game! Don’t worry, I’ve got loads more K for you to play with!” The owl chuckled as he made his way down the stairs.

Ultraboy groaned. He felt like heaving and his eyes became heavy. His skin stung and burned under his clothing. With the last bit of his strength, he curled his legs and tried to kick away the rock, but stopped short. Another heave and he could feel himself suffocating.

 _I’m dead… I’m fucking dead._ He repeated to himself over and over. His breathing stopped and he was beginning to lose all feeling in his limbs.

“Hey.” A hand was placed on his forehead. He looked to the side and squinted to try and straighten his blurred vision. Red and black.

“T-Tal-“

“Quiet,” the voice whispered back. The Kryptonite was now gone, but Kon still couldn’t find the strength to stand. He was able to take in a desperate breath of air, then another and another. His throat stung like hell with every gasp, but it felt so good to finally breathe.

“Here. Open your mouth.” Kon could feel something soft on his lips. His mouth was forced open and he felt something small and hard like a marble enter. “Swallow it,” the figure whispered, and he did.

Slowly he could feel the burning feeling on his skin subside and his breathing pattern returning to normal, but his vision was still dark and blurred. There was more rumbling from the lower level. A few glass cases fell over and shattered as the ground shook.

“Get to the roof.”

Kon heard footsteps and the figure was now gone.

Another few minutes had passed and Ultraboy finally was able to get on his unsteady feet, but his flight still hadn't returned. He made his wobbly way toward the exit, cursing to himself about letting Raptor get to him so easily.

“Fucking stupid,” he mumbled under his breath, “shit-headed, pompous bastard. I’ll kill him.” He soon found his way back to the elevator and pressed the button to the roof. He had to get the hell out of there. The sooner he got to the sun, the sooner he could recover. Kon lost his balance and slid down to his knees against the wall. The elevator dinged. He groaned and pulled himself back up as the doors slid open.

There was a cool breeze, but the sun’s rays were still warm. He collapsed to his knees once again and took in large gulps of air. His vision was finally returning. The sun was setting, but instead of the soothing yellow light, all he could see was the ugly green the Powers billboard emitted on the rooftop.

Ultraboy looked up and stared at the flashing bulbs as he felt his nausea recede.

As his strength returned, so did his rage. The next time he saw Raptor, he was as good as **dead**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the kudos. I'm really happy you guys like this so far. Even 1 was totally awesome for me.  
> I don't really have anyone that checks this stuff out for me. If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, I just try to catch them as I go.  
> So if you saw any, whoops!


	4. Numb Belligerence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't have sex either. Kind of disappointing huh?

“OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod!” Duela squealed between gasps as she ran through sewage and grunge. Well, more like skipped through sewage and grunge in delight. With Harley holding onto her shoulder, they managed to escape Raptor and Annataz through a sewer tunnel under the Powers building. It hadn't really been part of her plan to run through sewage water and floating dead rats, but in the end it kind of worked out. Hell, if it meant escaping with their lives, then she was all for it!  
  
“I can’t believe we did it!” She giggled and looked down at the glowing remote in her hand. This was going to save the Justice League. They had already lost so many friends and family to the damn syndicate and nothing was going to keep her from getting this remote back to their base. Duela shook her head.  _I'll avenge you dad._ A smile returned to her painted face.  
_  
_ “Heehee, it smells like monkey butt in here!”

The tiny monkey chirped and glared at her.

The girl giggled, trying to add a little humor to their situation; something she had picked up from her father, the Jokester, long ago. “Whoops! No offense Harl, I’m just so excited! Uncle Luthor is gonna be so happy! I can’t believe I found the trigger! We’ll just get those other Justice League people to help us again, and then BAM! CSA problem solve-AH!”

Duela tripped and fell to her knees, splashing the disgusting filth all over her purple and green checkered suit. Harley hooted and jumped off of her before she hit the ground.

“Ew ew ew! Ooooh gross!” she screamed as she started to feel the murky water seep through her suit. Her gloves were already stained with... she didn't even want to know what the hell it was. “This crap’ll never come out’a my costume! Oh, shit! The trigger!" Scanning the water, her hands twisted, turned, and splashed trying to feel for the small remote.

“Really. The sewer?”

 _That voice._ Duela froze and slowly looked up to find a caped figure she, unfortunately, recognized. Even under the dim, yellow lights of the tunnel, it was no mistake that it was Talon. The girl was all too familiar with the owl family. She once loved Raptor, and probably still did, but could never forgive him and his father for the death of so many of her loved ones. She cringed as Talon walked closer and became more visible under the lights. Raptor once let him show her his good side. He was someone with dreams and ambition that went beyond violence and money. That side was something Duela thought that all humans had - even the bad ones. Talon, she felt, was one of those exceptions; far too lost under his madness, much like Owlman, to allow that side to show.

“How stupid are you? You had the roof, you passed three fucking emergency exits, you could have even jumped out of a damn window.” The girl finally got to her feet and started to back away. “And you make me chase you through a **sewer** ,” he growled.

Duela’s red lips curved into a half-smile. “Awww, poor spoiled baby. Afwaid of a little wawa?”

Talon scoffed. “And again, I ask, how stupid are you?” He took another step closer to her. “Calling another League for help? Look how well it worked the first time, genius. I guess your desperation can’t be helped though. The CSA grows by the day, while the League just can’t stop from, well, _dying_ all the damn time.” He smirked. “ Isn’t it just pathetic that with enough pay and power, anyone could turn into a criminal?”

“Shut up and get back!” Duela reached for something from her pocket, but suddenly felt her hands being grabbed. “What!?” She turned her head and her green eyes widened as a blonde male appeared behind her.

“What’cha got in there? Foam hammer? Squirt gun? Rubber chicken?” The blonde grinned at his own remarks.

She couldn’t see his eyes through the huge, yellow tinted goggles he wore. She recognized the green suit that mirrored the late Johnny Quick’s. This kid was one of the speedsters. No wonder she didn’t see him come up from behind.

“Found it,” a female voice echoed beside her.

Duela turned again and was shocked to see another blonde girl holding Harley by a lasso in one hand and the Quantum Trigger in the other. Beautiful golden skin was accentuated by a tight and glittery red suit. Considering how broad her shoulders were, and how much taller she was than both the boys, she must’ve been an Amazon.  

“What’s with the monkey?” the speedster piped.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt my Harley!" Duela screamed, "I swear, if you harm one hair on her-"

“Shut up.” Talon walked closer to Duela. He gently took her by the chin and rose her head to face him, wiping away some of her white face makeup. She couldn't help but bare her teeth in disgust at him. He only grinned back. “My brother is going to hear an earful from Owlman because of you.”

“What do you care,” Duela growled at him through gritted teeth, “you fucking birds. You don’t care about anyone. All you care about is hurting and manipulating people! Just like you did with Powers!” she screamed and shook her head. “Because of your family, my dad is DEAD!” After trying once more to struggle away, she was met with a fast kick to the back of her legs. Her knees painfully hit the grungy cement floor, but not before splashing the disgusting water all over herself again.

The redhead cried out. Tears and mascara ran down her white and pink cheeks. This couldn’t be happening. Not when she was so damn close! If only she ran a little faster. If only she planned it all a little more. She felt like a complete failure. “Please. If you give the trigger back to Owlman,” she sniffled, “he’ll just try to-“

“Destroy the world again? Yea, probably.” Talon interrupted her while reaching back in his utility belt for something. It was amazing how nonchalant a person could feel about the end of the world.

“And you don’t even-“

“Care?” Talon grinned and turned back while raising his arm. In his hand was a grapple gun. Duela tried her hardest, but she couldn't keep her body from trembling from fear as the sharp blades were directly pointed at her face. She couldn’t stop the tears from trickling down. This wasn't Raptor, this was  **Talon**. Crazy, psychotic, unforgiving, conniving, manipulative Talon.  
  
“You're fucking crazy,” she whispered.

“A little. Oh, but don’t worry. Owlman’s not getting this remote.” Talon chuckled as the gun echoed a loud click into position. “Unfortunately, _you’re_ not getting out of this sewer either.” 

* * *

 

“Everything was supposed to go perfectly.”

“I know, I-“

“Failed.” Owlman stood before Raptor. His voice was smooth and calm as always, barely even carrying an echo throughout the dark caves. His son, however, knew better than to forget the true rage his father could reveal and the violence he could ensue.

Raptor frowned and fought the urge to back away as the head owl stepped closer to him. He couldn’t show fear, but couldn’t help his body tensing underneath his suit. Through his domino he tried to focus on anything but Owlman’s face. He found himself looking at the supercomputer. As one of the only light sources in the Owl Cave, the dim bluish lighting was an easy point of focus.

“I gave you everything. I take you in, I feed you, I clothe you.” The larger male caressed his son’s cheek. “Send you to the best schools.” Owlman’s gloves were metal and razor sharp. “Buy you all the best toys.” Raptor winced as the cold claw grazed his cheek.

“And all I ask is you do what I say.”

“And I do. Father, I-“

“ **Don’t** interrupt me, Richard. You know that’s rude.” Owlman smiled a little through his fatherly tone. Suddenly, he grabbed his son by the back of his head. Raptor cried out as he felt the sharp talons of the glove dig into his scalp and pull his hair. He felt his father pull him close enough to feel warm breath on his cheek. “Tell me. How exactly did the Jokester’s idiot daughter make it out with the remote? I know she's not that bright, Raptor. Do you have _any_ idea how long it took Powers to build it? Tell me the truth. Did you let her get away? Don’t worry, son. You can tell me.” His voice remained calm and smooth.

“NO! I didn’t! I swear!” Raptor shouted as Owlman tightened his grip. A kick to the leg and a hard throw sent him tumbling to the ground. The back of his head stung and burned. Blood started to run down his neck and drip to the metal flooring.

“Now Richard. Don’t lie to your father.” A swift kick was delivered to Raptor’s ribs and caused the male to yell out in pain. He gasped for air while he curled on the floor and held his stomach. “Don’t you dare think for a second that I’ve forgotten about those little “romantic” ventures you subjugated yourself with that girl.”

“I-I swear,” he croaked out, “I’m not lying!”

“You know I can’t stand when you two fight.”

Owlman turned as Talon walked up to them. Both hadn’t even noticed the stealthy boy. Raptor coughed, blood splattering to the floor and staining his lips. While trying to sit up, he shot a glare toward his brother and growled at him hoarsely. "Where the **fuck**  were you!?"

Talon shot a smile back to him. “While you were playing with Ultraboy, I went after Duela. The monkey got away with the remote. Probably with Luthor by now.”

“Ultraboy?” Owlman turned back to Raptor. “What was he doing there?”

“Ultraman sent him to get the trigger too.” Talon hopped up and sat on the ledge of the supercomputer’s metal desk. There was something in his hands. He was absentmindedly playing with a razorang, rubbing and poking at its sharp edges.

“What the hell would that idiot need with the remote?” Raptor was finally able to stand. He wobbled a little and bit his lip as his stomach and head pained him. The older brother was sort of thankful for this interruption since his father was now fixated on Talon.

“They all want it for the same reason. Ultraman wants to kill Superman. Duela wanted to get help from the other Justice League since the one here has **drastically** decreased in personnel.” Talon grinned as he spoke and stared at the polished weapon in his hand. “Luthor probably just wants it to keep it away from us.”

“Hm. If Ultraboy is looking for the remote, then he can be of some use to you,” his father replied.

“Father, am I not your son?" The boy looked back up and shot him a playful smirk. He rose his hand, razorang perfectly positioned between two fingers. "I’m already on top of it.” The young owl flicked and the weapon immediately released toward Raptor. The male in blue ducked just in time for the razorang to fly passed and hit a bat, stabbing the poor thing in its wing and pinning it against the rocky cavern wall. Raptor stared back at it, frowning as the animal screeched in horror to be set free. The sickening feeling of empathy only added to the pain in his head and stomach.

Owlman chuckled and nodded in approval toward the younger boy. “Delightful. Talon, you retrieve the remote. Raptor, you’re on monitor duty for the rest of the week.” And that was that. He walked toward the exit of the cave.

“What! No way, I-“ Raptor turned and groaned as their father left and ignored him. How dare he demote him to being a mere watchdog! He turned and glared at Talon, who just smiled in return. “You little rat. You made me look like a fucking idiot!”

“Who me? I was just doing what I was told.” The younger owl hopped down from the computer desk and walked over to the taller male.

“So you throw me under a bus?”

The younger male sighed in frustration. “Oh, deal with it Richard. If I hadn’t come in, father would have ripped you a new one. Literally.”

“I’m about to rip you a new one if you keep…” Raptor suddenly trailed off, recalling what his brother said earlier. “Wait. Duela. You said the monkey took off with the remote. What happened to Duela?”

“Oh, her?” The shorter male pressed his finger innocently against his lips, pretending to try and remember. “What did I do, hmmm... oh yea! I killed her.”

Raptor’s white lenses widened with shock. How could he do this? “Wha… that… that wasn’t part of the plan. Neither me or Owlman told you to do that.”

“Well, surprise!" Talon chuckled. "She always somehow seemed to elude you. What a slippery bitch, huh? But don’t worry, big bro.” The owl patted the older male on the shoulder _lovingly_ and gave him a toothy grin. “I took care of her for you.”

Talon turned to walk toward the exit just as Owlman did before. With his back turned to Raptor, his lips curved into a wide smile. From behind he could hear his brother breaking; he heard him gasp and drop to his knees on the metal floor.

At that point Talon was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud.

* * *

 

Ultraboy finally returned to his apartment building. Rarely did he ever walk through the main door of the lobby, he usually just flew in through his window, but his full strength still hadn’t recovered. A portly woman also usually sat at the front desk to hand tenants their mail, but it was far too late at night for her to be there.

He walked up the old stairs, each step releasing an annoying creak. It added to the pain of his pounding headache. What room number was he again? Damn, he hadn’t used the door in a while. It was a surprise that nobody even knocked on his door to make sure anyone was even living there anymore. That would be contrary to why he picked to live in this building though since he _wanted_ to be left alone.

Every step on the rickety case felt worse and worse. Kon-El’s body felt sore and tired, only hours ago did he wake from under the Powers billboard after trying to recover from the blue K.

_Raptor._

Kon’s mouth twitched and his frown deepened. Oh, when he got a hold of that damn bird... the eyes, he’ll definitely go for the eyes. No, maybe his leg. How sweet it would be to have a clear case in his room with Raptor’s amputated leg on display? Of course, this would be after he used it to beat the shit out of him. 

The teen stopped in front of his, or at least the one he was pretty sure was his, room and attempted to open the door. He rolled his eyes. Of course it was locked. Did he even have a key anymore?

Kon narrowed his eyes at the knob. He could feel the heat, but no lasers came out.

“UGH!” In frustration he punched at the door. The lock broke and it swung open. Well, it’s a good thing this place was old.  

The teen sighed as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. No decor, no curtains, ten-year old TV. Yep, this was his room.

“Shit,” he mumbled. His body ached and for the first time in a long time and he had the wrenching urge to sleep.

_Growwwl._

And apparently eat.

Kon started to shed his “so very casual” clothes on the dark carpet and reached for some loose pants he earlier threw on his couch.

He sniffed. This time he was definitely alone. He didn’t smell any owls or any other psychos fiddling around in his room. Good, he wasn't in the mood for any of it right now. Even sex sounded like too much of a chore at the moment.

His mind wandered to the owl that saved him earlier. Well, the red and black blur that **might** have been Talon. Why would he save him though? The owl family was known for their cruelty, so why did he go through the trouble of helping him? Not only that, but he even betrayed Raptor, his own brother.

Kon-El snarled as he thought about Raptor again, but his thoughts were interrupted and he jumped when he heard a noise from behind. Immediately, he turned, ready to strike, but was shocked to realize it was just an alarm clock that had dropped to the floor from the nightstand. He eyed it with suspicion before walking over to pick it up. What in the world would have made it fall like that?

A cringe set on his face as he bent over, his damn back hurt like hell. This was getting annoying. Did humans have to live like this every day? Despite the pain, he did have to admit that even though his body was still sore, he was actually healing quicker than usual. Brainiac had often used blue K to keep him under control and to prevent him from escaping, so Kon knew that he should’ve needed at least a full day to recover. This time was different, it was weird. In only a couple of hours he was already able to generate a little laser heat and glide a few steps. Not a huge improvement, but it was definitely faster than before.

A sigh escaped his lips as he felt his stomach painfully growl again. The teen walked to the fridge and opened it.

Nothing.

This was normal, why would he expect anything else? He didn’t need to eat, so what good was shopping? What wasn’t normal was his growling stomach and this pissed him off even more.

“Damnit! What the fuck is this human shit!” He backed away and looked down at his stomach like it wasn’t part of his own body, like it was a separate entity that could understand words and feelings. “I don’t need to eat, I just want to sleep!”

As he exclaimed, the refrigerator door suddenly shut.

Kon rose his head toward the now closed fridge and stared at it with curious eyes. What the hell just happened?

He looked around. No windows were open, it couldn’t have been a gust of wind. How could it have closed like that? Thinking about this only made his head hurt even more.

With a roll of his eyes, he turned and walked toward his bedroom. Kon had never felt more satisfied to see his messy bed. He dropped onto it and rubbed his body against the soft sheets. They smelled good. At least he had remembered to launder them after that night. The memory of Talon’s pink, bruised lips flashed in his mind. Ultraboy groaned and buried his face in his pillow. No! He was too angry to get horny now! No, no, no!

His head perked up as he heard something shatter. He quickly stood back up and walked over to the bathroom. The door was wide open, no way someone snuck in without him noticing. There was some glass on the old, blue linoleum. He looked up and found the mirror had a crack in it. 

“What the hell?” Kon kneeled and picked up the pieces. What was going on? He looked behind toward the small shower. Curtain was open, no traces of anything being moved.

His head suddenly pounded much worse than before. He rose a hand to massage his forehead. “Fuck,” he sighed. His head hurt so bad, he almost contemplated decapitating himself. “I guess I spoke too soon when I thought I was healing pretty fast.”

He decided to ignore this third suspicious event and return to his bed to lie back down. The room _was_ old. Things like this probably happened all the time. Maybe there was a small earthquake and he couldn't feel it. Yea, that _totally_ made sense. With another attempt to relax his monstrous headache, he shut his eyes and massaged his temples. Nothing was working, in fact, it was getting louder in here!

_“Shhh. You’ll wake the baby.”_

His eyes shot open. “Oh no.”

_“Change the channel. I hate this show!”_

_“Can you believe what she wrote about me on BookFace?!”_

_“Honey, did you pee in the shower?”_

_“Turn down the game, you’ll wake mom!”_

“Uggggh,” he groaned and covered his ears. Stomach, head, now his ears! The blue K’s radiation was throwing off all of his senses and now he had to deal with listening to every stupid conversation of every fucking tenant in this building!

Kon sat up. “SHUT UP!” he yelled in the direction of his dresser. His eyes widened as he noticed his lamp scoot and tip over. Forgetting he was now lacking super-speed, he got up and reached out his hand to catch it before it hit the floor. It didn’t touch the carpet, but it wasn’t because he caught it.

The lamp was floating.

“What the-“ The teen stared at the lamp. “Am… I?” He rose his hand and the lamp mirrored and floated upward. What was even weirder was that he could feel it; he could feel the smoothness of the glass base. He was touching the lamp without actually touching it. It was some kind of… tactile reflex.

Gently, he tried to set it down. He succeeded, but wasn’t able to get it standing up correctly.

Kon stood from the bed and walked toward the lamp to inspect it from all angles. Wire was normal, nothing under the base, no weird techno-crap sticking to it. Normal lamp.

There was just no way, he thought. Though young, he was considered a full grown Kryptonian. Well passed the puberty stage. How was it possible he was developing more powers? This had to be a trick. He looked to the side toward a globe he bought earlier in the week at an antique shop down the street. Never before did he have the urge to purchase weird knick-knacks, but the spinning Earth for some reason caught his attention. He tried to focus on it. Maybe he could move it like he did the lamp.

After a couple minutes of staring, he sighed in defeat and gave up. The headache wasn’t helping.

Kon stood and walked back over to his bed, burying himself in the comfort of his sheets. For a few minutes, he simply laid there in deep thought. “Fucking stupid,” he mumbled, “I’m way passed the puberty stage. There’s no way I should be getting new powers.” His mind raced to try and explain what was going on.

Then, it hit him. He recalled what happened before at the Powers building.

 

_“Hey.” A hand was placed on his forehead. He looked to the side and squinted to try and straighten his blurred vision. Red and black._

_“T-Tal-“_

_“Quiet,” the voice whispered back._

That red and black blur  **had** to be Talon.

 

_“Here. Open your mouth.” Kon could feel something soft on his lips. His mouth was forced open and he felt something small and hard like a marble enter. “Swallow it,” the figure whispered, and he did._

Swallow it? Swallow what?!

Kon suddenly sat up in realization, staring wide-eyed at his hands.

“Kryptonite,” he blurted, “that bastard made me swallow green K.”

That was it! It had to be it. Only few knew about the affects different Kryptonite had on his kind, and Talon was now one of them.

Ultraboy knew that green K made him feel stronger, but he didn’t know that it could… no! It just couldn't be.

His head slowly turned back to the globe sitting on the old desk in his room. He thought about how it felt when he first purchased it; how interesting it was to spin it and catch a ridge on the tip of his finger to stop it. He felt an urge to touch it.

“Oh, shit,” he quietly gasped as the globe scooted forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim's kind of a bitch in this universe.
> 
> And now Kon has TTK. Super cool.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. By and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more porn.  
> Thanks for all the comments guys. I'm surprised I got more than one! Sweet!

The next day, Kon-El stomped his way through one of the entrances of the CSA mountain base. A small entrance on the side of the terrain gave way to an inconspicuous landing area for planes and even flying metas such as himself. During the mornings, there were only a few people around the headquarters, and these few made sure to get out of the son of Ultraman’s way when he was obviously in a foul mood. If it wasn’t the stomping, his eyes gave him away as they flashed from blue to red uncontrollably. Anyone standing close by could even feel the heat they radiated. 

This morning was pretty normal – wake up, shower, fly above the Earth to try and bask in its silence. In fact, it was too normal. Though Ultraboy was a fast healer, the amount of radiation he suffered from the blue K the other night was far too immense. He’d been hit with similar situations before. He **knew** what recovering from Kryptonite was like and he **knew** that it should’ve taken him at least a full day to recover.

Honestly, he felt better than ever. After waking up, he felt completely refreshed. After his shower, he even posed in the mirror and flexed a little. He swore he was bigger. Later, he tried to move more stuff with his mind. That was kind of a disaster and a few poor plates suffered the consequences. It wasn’t like he ever used them anyway. He got the hang of it pretty quick though, it may even come in handy.

The green K almost seemed like a miracle. Just eat some rocks and you’re stronger. Awesome.

Kon was smarter than that though. It had to be doing something to him, something to his body. There were a few headaches when he tried to move more things, but it was nothing that a little meditation up in the clouds couldn’t cure.

The telekinesis wasn’t really so bad. It was the fact that the owls thought they could get away with all this bullshit they were pulling on him. The metallic flooring suddenly dented under one particular stomp at that moment. It turned a few heads of Made Men toward his direction.

He was thinking about Raptor. Punching Raptor, kicking Raptor, ripping out Raptor’s throat. Talon was a different story, he had something special planned for the little psycho.

Not only was he pissed off about last night, but to add to his foul mood, Ultraman interrupted his solitary time by calling on him to join him for a “briefing.” What that meant was that he had to come, listen to those idiot bosses talk, and then listen to his father, the king of said idiots, either give him another monkey mission or bitch at him for the failure at the Powers tower.

The teen finally made it inside the main corridor of the base and headed toward the elevator. Narcissists. They always have to have their damn meetings at the top floor, just so they could stroke their egos and feel as though they are “above” everyone else.

Kon looked to the side as his senses focused on a familiar scent and voice.

Talon chuckled, leaning against a wall down the corridor. In front of him stood a fairly tall and tan brunette dressed in a black suit with a golden collar. Captain Super Jr., one of his mother’s lackeys and technically his cousin. Everyone treated him as if he truly was Superwoman’s son, but didn’t dare do it in front of Ultraboy. It was Ultraboy who faced the facts though – his mother hated Ultraman and hated him too because he essentially _was_ Ultraman. He was a reminder of her forced marriage and her forced pregnancy with him.

_At least he was a lot less ugly than Ultraman._

Walking by, he could see Junior flash a handsome smile and lean in closer to Talon. The owl let out another chuckle in response.

_What the fuck were they doing together? Why were they so damn close? Why the fuck were they whispering?_

Kon didn’t really know what he was feeling, but it definitely didn’t lessen his desperate urge to break every bone in Junior’s body. Listening in on the conversation was only going to make this worse, he thought. So instead, the Kryptonian settled on releasing a laser from his eyes, just barely missing the lackey’s head.

Junior yelped and jumped back, eyes bugging out at the crumbling and sizzling line on the wall. Both teens looked to the side and stared at Kon as he strode by. Casually, of course.

“What the fuck is **your** problem!? We didn’t do nothin’!” He heard Junior yell from behind him.

Kon smirked. Well okay, it made him feel a _little_ better.

Finally, he made it to the elevator and practically punched the “L13” button. Before the doors closed, a gloved hand crept through to pull them open. His smirk disappeared as Talon, lacking his usual shit-eating grin and donning a fierce, white glare, walked inside to stand beside him.

“Going up?” Kon asked dryly while the doors slid shut.

“What was that for?”

“What?”

Talon narrowed his white lenses. “The laser beam that almost fried his brain.”

Ultraboy snorted. “What brain? You think my mother associates with Junior because of his unparalleled genius?”

 

 _Ding._ The elevator reached Level 1.

“Oooh, I see.” The owl laughed and put a finger to his lip as he turned to face the taller male. “You’re jealous.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“That’s why you‘re so mad. You were jealous that I was talking to another guy.”

“Shut up.”

“So you lashed out.”

“Shut. The hell. Up.”

“To get my attention.”

Kon was about to yell.

 _Ding._ Level 2.

Until he found himself backed up against the elevator wall as Talon suddenly crashed their lips together. The shorter boy moaned and forced the other’s lips open, licking and tasting his tongue and mouth. Their chests, then hips, pressed together and Ultraboy growled as he felt a familiar heat rise within him. His hand reached down to cup the firm ass of the boy in his arms. He kneaded the clothed skin and forced their hips closer. While his own member hardened, he could feel another hardness grind against him.

Wait. Wait! NO! He was supposed to be mad!

 _Ding._ Level 3.

A hand buried itself within Talon’s hair and pulled him away roughly. He panted as the kiss suddenly broke and winced as Kon’s hand clenched and pulled his hair.

A pair of lips spoke harshly into his ear. “You actually think that I’d be jealous over a trashy, used up whore like you?”

Talon whimpered with need as hot breath hit his ear.

“Junior wouldn’t even know what to do with you, you conniving sack of shit.”

 _Ding._ Level 4.

Talon gasped as he suddenly found himself without any control over his legs. Something was pulling him down. His padded knees hit the floor with a loud bang. “What the hell?!" He looked around frantically. There was nothing. “How are you doing this?” Another struggle, but his legs wouldn’t budge. He looked up to meet Kon’s cold blue eyes.

“You think I’m stupid? That I wouldn’t realize you were feeding me that green K?”

The boy sighed. “I did it to save your life, you idiot. Raptor almost killed you!”

 _Ding._ They reached level 5.

Kon reached behind his neck and started to pull down his suit. His lips fought a smirk as he could feel Talon eyeing him hungrily as his bare body was revealed.

"H-here?" the owl asked.

The Kryptonian could also feel Talon try to move his legs again. It was sort of hard to keep control at first, but the practice earlier definitely made it easier. If he was going to have a new power forced onto him, this seemed like a good way to use it.

As soon as his member was revealed, Kon’s hand returned to the back of Talon’s head and pushed it forward.

"Open your mouth!" Kon barked.

 _Ding._ Level 5.

Despite the glare, the owl obediently opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to give the other's large length a long, wet lick. A gloved hand rose and wrapped itself around the base of Ultraboy’s cock to caress and fondle the soft skin. His mouth closed in on the swollen tip and started to suck on it.  
  
“Come on now, we know you can do better than that.” Kon’s fingers buried themselves in the soft black hair, clenching around the other’s scalp. Slowly, he forced the boy to lean forward. Talon complied, opening his mouth as wide as he could. He let out a muffled sound as the hardening cock slid down his tongue and hit the back of his throat. Instead of pulling out, the larger male suddenly stilled. He could feel Talon gasping, trying to breathe.

 _Ding._ Level 6.

He finally pulled the boy away, his member completely warm and wet. Talon turned away to take a deep breath and cough.

“Where is Raptor?”

The owl looked back up at him with a scowl. “I can’t tell you that.”

“Wrong answer.” Kon’s grip tightened again and forced the boy’s mouth back on his cock. A moan escaped his lips as he jerked himself, easily pulling  and pushing Talon back and forth on his dick. He could hear the defiant groan, but the vibrations only made it feel even better.

 _Ding._ Level 7.

Talon moaned again and tried to pull his head back, but it was no use. The Kryptonian’s strength was amazing. He could feel his lips getting sore as they were tightly sealed around the large cock. Saliva dripped down his chin. Back and forth, the other massaged himself against his tongue and the caverns of his mouth. The tip hit his throat again and he gagged. He should have been mad, but the owl just shut his eyes and continued sucking. His own member stiffened underneath his suit, throbbing to be touched as his body was being so roughly used. The lack of breath brought tears to his eyes, which trickled down his cheeks.

“Use your hand,” the standing male growled.

Again, he complied. Talon started to jerk the other off while his mouth worked away. 

 _Ding._ Level 8.

“Fuck yeah...” Kon gasped, tilting his head back against the elevator walls. He licked his lips and hissed as the owl started picking up his speed. The tip of his cock constantly was hitting the back of the other’s throat.

With a chuckle, Kon looked down through lidded eyes. “What would Owlman think if he knew his son was a lewd slut. Look at you, even treated like this, I can see you’re getting hard through your suit,” he growled. With his hand still fiercely gripping a handful of scalp and hair, he continued running the show; roughly shoving the boy forward, filling his mouth as much as he could. He moaned when he heard the other sound out a muffled whimper.

 _Ding._ Level 9.

“You’re just a mouthy cunt,” the Kryptonian growled and glared down at the display beneath him. Owlman’s ward stared back up at him through the lenses - mouth wide open, lips red, knees locked, and completely under his power.

“Why’d you do all that shit? Why’d you partner up with me? Why’d you sneak into my room? Why the hell did you try and save my ass from your brother?!” he yelled. Even in this position, he wanted answers!

 _Ding._ Level 10.

Finally, Talon was allowed to pull away. He took in a few deep breaths before coughing again to his side. Between his breaths, he turned to look back up at the handsome male towering above him and answered boldly. “Because I like you.”

What? Kon-El blinked, suddenly unable to respond. He was stunned. “You what?”

Talon licked his lips before giving the other a grin before repeating himself. “Because I like you.” With that answer said and done, he leaned forward and opened his mouth again, continuing what the alien had started, and this time at an even quicker pace. Kon was no longer forcing him back and forth – Talon was doing it himself.

 _Ding._ Level 11.

Kon gasped and his knees buckled. What the hell was going on? It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. He was supposed to make the other suffer, make him tell him where Raptor was so he could beat the living shit out of him. Now it had come to this. He liked him?! What the hell did that mean?! He had to be lying, trying to manipulate him. That’s just how the owls were.

Talon moaned and pulled away, mouthing and lapping his tongue along Ultraboy’s sensitive tip as cum leaked out. “You taste so good,” he mumbled before going down on him again.

With a grit of his teeth, the larger male felt his release nearing. The loud sounds of slurping and sucking filled his ears. His eyes couldn’t leave the lewd display. Another moan escaped him as he felt his balls massaged, fingers circling and softly caressing before working their way back to the base of his cock.

 _Ding._ Level 12.

A hoarse groan and a rough jerk later, Kon had lost control. His hips jerked forward and he released himself inside the boy’s mouth. It overwhelmed him to the point that it sent shudders down his spine, the heat consuming his skin.

Talon moaned as he swallowed the load. Some of it leaked down his chin and dripped to the floor. After pulling away, he gasped for breath and coughed a little. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and realized that he could finally feel his legs again. He stood up and began adjusting his suit to make himself look presentable.

“That was fun,” he smirked and met with Kon’s eyes.

Ultraboy, still trying to catch his breath as his body calmed down, reached over to wipe a trace of his cum off of the other’s lip with his thumb.

“Shut up,” he mumbled and stood up straight to readjust his own suit as well.

 _Ding._ Level 13.

The doors opened and both of them quietly walked out. It was as if nothing happened, back to business as usual.

“Later,” Talon mumbled.

Ultraboy simply scoffed in reply. It was disappointing that he failed what he set out to do, but on the plus side, he wasn't that pissed anymore.

* * *

 

“You’re useless. Utterly, pathetically useless,” Ultraman’s voice boomed. He glared at Kon from his seat, his lip twitching into an angry snarl.

“That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” his son responded before rolling his eyes.

“Don’t you fucking be a smart ass with me.” The huge, bulky man stood quickly from his seat. “Don’t think that I don’t know what the hell’s goin’ on ‘round here. First, the Luthor base. No blue K huh?”

“No, I-“

“But you don’t think it’s fucking important to tell me ABOUT THE GREEN STASH!” His father bellowed out the last bit, his hands trembling violently.

Kon grit his teeth, stifling his need to lash out back at him. He looked to the side and noticed that Superwoman had entered the dark room through the automatic door. One large round table and a few chairs were the only furnishings of this meeting room and they were accompanied by one dim, blue light. His mother sat on the edge of the table, smiling over at them after they both turned to her.

“I hate it when my boys argue.” Her voice was smooth like syrup. Low, sweet, and calm – until you heard her battle cry.

“Shud’up,” Ultraman barked back at her.

“You didn’t say anything about green K. You just said to find the blue kind. Which was an idiotic idea anyway,” Kon yelled at him, “considering it would have weakened me! The only reason you’re sending me on these shit missions is ‘cuz you don’t even trust those idiot lackeys to do this shit for you!”

“And the remote?” His father bellowed, “you couldn’t even find a stupid, measly remote. Now that bastard Owlman’s got it and-“

“Luthor has it,” Superwoman interrupted. She smiled at them as they both turned to her. “A little _birdie_ let me know.”

Kon-El rose a brow. Why on Earth was his mother helping his father out? And now, of all times.

“That’s it then.” Ultraman turned back to his son and walked closer, glaring down at him. “You’re going to find Luthor and you’re going to bring me that damn remote.”

“I don’t have to **do** anything.” Kon returned the glare. “I’m through wasting my time for you. Even if you got that stupid thing, you really gonna go through all this trouble just to try and kick some guy’s ass from a parallel universe? It’s stupid!”

“You don’t talk to me like that!” His father spat at him. “You shud’up and do as you’re told! You better be back with the remote and a goddamn CHUNK of green K, or I’ll-“

“You’ll what, you old fuck!” Ultraboy yelled back.

“You little shit.” Ultraman suddenly turned and grabbed the boy by the neck, extending his arm above as he lifted him into the air. “You dare talk to me like this? You’re nothin' but a piece of shit. A waste of my DNA!”

Kon choked and immediately set both hands on his father’s  fingers. This couldn’t be happening. He was stronger than this! But then it dawned on him. As strong as he knew he was, Ultraman was older, more experienced. He'd withstood countless foes, and who knows how much green K he’d consumed his entire life before it was made scarce.

“That’s enough!” He heard his mother yell. _Some help._

Barely able to pry the fingers open with both hands, he was actually getting nervous. Ultraboy grit his teeth and felt a surge of energy leave him. His telekinesis flared, prying the fingers off and pushing Ultraman back and down to the floor.

“What the fuck was that?” his father shouted and immediately floated back up to his feet.

Kon gasped, smoothing over the rough lines on his neck. He’d heal soon, but it'd been a while since he’d felt some real pain like that.

“So, looks like you got a few tricks up your sleeve, huh boy. Like father, like son.” Ultraman grinned and made his way toward the exit, his cape fluttering behind him. “You find me that remote and you get me that freakin' green K.” The door slammed shut behind him.

Ultraboy stood in silence. He was going to kill him. He was going to make that man pay for what he just did to him. _“Like father...”_ He winced and his body trembled. Without even thinking, he rose a fist and brought it down on the table beside him, smashing through it with ease. He needed to punch more things **really** badly right now.

A hand reached on his shoulder. He turned and met with his mother’s dark eyes. She smirked before gently smoothing a gloved finger over the red bruise on his neck. “It hurts, huh?”

Kon backed away, leaving his mother’s warm grasp. No. He wasn’t going to get suckered in. She was a manipulative, conniving, crazy lady and she wasn’t going to ensnare him. “Get away from me. I’m fine.”

She just frowned in response. “Let me help you.”

“I’ve never needed your help and I sure as hell don’t need it now.”

“I know where Luthor’s home base is,” she calmly responded. She took a step closer to him. “And I know that Raptor is going to be there. You can’t find them very easily, can you?” She smiled. “The owls are elusive. Owlman’s already prepared himself and his sons against Ultraman and his powers. With you only being half-“

“Why are you telling me all this?” Kon lowered his gaze. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want help from his mother. Both of his parents were scum.

“I have a favor to ask of you as well.” She sighed. “Don’t bring him the Kryptonite. When he rampaged this Earth destroying the blue, others made sure to hide the green. Do you have any idea how even more powerful it would make him? I’m a raving psychopath, but that crap doesn’t precisely make you stable either. I’d rather blow up the Earth than live as his slave.”

Stable. Had his father been decent before all the stupid Kryptonite crap? It didn’t matter now, but she was right. Kon narrowed his eyes, his gaze finally leaving the floor and ending up on her. “To power the remote, he’d need it.”

“Bring the remote to me, instead.” She smiled at him. It was stunning him how sweetly his mother was talking to him right now. Shit, he was stunned that she was just talking to him. In a grudging way, he always thought his mother was beautiful. She had long, black hair and golden skin. It was always styled perfectly in curls or a ponytail. Though she was tall and definitely looked strong, she possessed an allure that drove men wild for her.

“Why? So you can give it to that creepy boyfriend of yours?” He rolled his eyes.

“Better my creepy boyfriend than my tyrannical husband,” she retorted, smirking back at her son.

Kon sighed. He knew that she was just being nice to him to get the remote for Owlman. She was using him. She was using him. She was using him. He repeated it over and over in his mind. This moment, however, felt strange. It was a nice strange. He felt calm and warm. Was this what people usually felt like around their mother?

He shook his head, trying to come to his senses. _Remember! Scum!_ “I’ll do what I want.” He pushed her away and walked toward the door.

“Just think about it, _son_ ,” Superwoman said he turned his back to her.

Kon left the room and made his way down the hall, back to the elevator. His neck didn’t hurt anymore, but his head was killing him. All he could hear was the echo of his mother’s voice. _Son._ The doors closed and he leaned against the wall, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Fuck my life,” he mumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Talon entered the caverns of his father’s private, underground lair under the mountain HQ. He'd only been on the floors above to retrieve some documents from Junior, and _apparently_ give someone a blowjob in the elevator. Raptor sat not too far from him, typing away at a large computer, while their father leaned over a table of test tubes and beakers. He was surprised to see Superwoman sitting on the table. Earlier, he'd seen her coming out of Ultraman's regular meeting room. She looked up at him and smirked. He'd only talked to her a few times, despite her and his father’s years-long affair, but this was the first time he’d seen her in the lair. Owlman must’ve trusted her more than he thought.

“Father. You called for me?” Talon returned her smirk with a nod before focusing on his father.

Owlman pulled away from a microscope and stood up straight to face his son. “Some interesting news has been brought to my attention.” He tilted his head toward Superwoman. “You and Raptor will be going to Luthor’s home base tonight. Ultraboy will be there and you’ll be making sure that the remote is not brought to his father.”

“Easy.” Yea, super easy since Luthor didn’t have it in the first place. Talon looked over to Raptor and grinned. He was met with a glare. Probably still mad about the whole “killing his ex-girlfriend” thing.

“Not just that,” Superwoman spoke up, “you need to make sure he doesn’t get a hold of any green Kryptonite.”

Owlman nodded. “You both may not know this, but when consumed, it would strengthen them-“

“Eating rocks? That’s disgusting.” Raptor interrupted.

“No way,” Talon replied flatly to the “shocking” news. _Heh. Tell me something I don’t know._

Owlman cleared his throat at the interruption and continued. “And it causes chemical imbalances. While they become more powerful, their minds and rational thought deteriorate.”

Talon rose a brow at that news. That was definitely something he didn’t know.

“Ultraman has rational thought?” Raptor joked.

“He has crazy, murderous, I-want-to-rule-the-world thoughts. For someone who can move planets, it’s a little dangerous,” Superwoman replied to the joke.

“Can’t we just kill Ultraboy?” Raptor suddenly looked at Superwoman, just realizing what he said. “I mean… uh… no offense?”

The tall female gave him a look of disapproval. “He’d be of more use on our side. After the thrashing he received today from Ultraman, I don’t suspect it’ll be difficult.”

Talon stilled and crossed his arms, remaining silent.

Owlman nodded in agreement. “You two have any questions?” Both boys shook their heads Then you’re both dismissed.”

The brothers walked off toward the exit.

“I’m killing him. No way he’ll join us, not after what I did to him,” Raptor mumbled.

“Oh, good luck with that. Sure as hell worked the first time. Are you an idiot? We can’t go against father’s orders,” Talon looked back at him with a scowl.

Raptor gave him a glare before departing toward a different direction. “Accidents happen.”

Talon watched his brother walk off and sighed when he made sure he was alone. “Fuck my life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was cool for you guys to read as it was cool for me to write.  
> If you see some terrible mistakes, feel free to let me know.  
> It took me a while to put this chapter up, my bad. I got a new job. That's an excuse right?


	6. Searching Your Eyes for Humility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I took forever to get this out.  
> I know it's been like two months since an update, and despite its mediocrity I will make sure to finish it since I enjoy writing it.
> 
> This is mostly just about Talon!Tim and kind of why he's such an asshole. None of it's canon.

“Put your seatbelt on.”  
  
“Don’t want to.”

“Tim, please put your seatbelt on.”  
  
Tim sighed and finally did as he was told. He wasn’t really that upset about the seatbelt. He was upset because it was Saturday. Saturday night meant that normal twelve-year-old boys stayed home and played video games, or invited friends over for scary movie night. Well, in Tim’s case he didn’t have any friends – but the staying home and playing video games part was what he was expecting to do on his weekend.

Instead of video games, he was stuck with his father in the car, driving through pouring rain (did he mention at night?), to some business meeting. Why couldn’t they talk on the phone or meet in the morning like regular people? Tim rested his arm up against the cold window and pressed his forehead against the glass. He tried to focus on counting how many streetlights they drove by. This was so boring.

“I don’t understand why I have to come,” he muttered with his lips pressed against his arm.

Jack glanced over at his son. Tim knew just by the sound of his voice that he was frowning. “I’m sorry Timmy, but Mr. Gordon lives far away. I can’t leave you home all alone.”

The young boy sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew the real reason. Dad wasn’t a very good person, and neither was “Mr. Gordon.” His father would never leave him home alone. He’d never hire bodyguards or nannies because he had a very hard time trusting people. You see, Tim’s father worked for the mafia. Of course Tim knew, he knew for a while, he just didn’t care. All it meant was that they were rich, not Wayne rich, but pretty rich because his dad did bad things and his classmates didn’t want to hang out with him because of it.  
  
Mr. Gordon was his dad’s boss.  Tim met him a few times and he hated him. Mean, rude, and never gave his dad holidays. It wasn’t fair. All the other kids in class’s parents always had Christmas off. His dad hadn’t been home for Christmas or Thanksgiving since before his mom died three years ago.

“I’m old enough to stay by myself. Maybe you can hire a nanny or something if you don’t trust me. It’s what a normal person would do,” Tim mumbled again.

Dad glanced at him again. “Look son. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that it’s hard for me to leave you by yourself. My job is really… important, okay? Lots of people may try to get to me through you. It’s just for tonight. I promise, as soon as we get home, we’ll watch some old movies. That’ll be fun right? We can watch your favorite scary ones!”

He did love scary movies. Tim pouted anyway. “I don’t wanna watch movies with you. I wanna go home and play games. It’s not fair. I can never stay home by myself. I can never have friends over-“

“Now that’s not true Timothy! You just don’t have any f….” His father paused mid-sentence, realizing what he was about to say.

Tim dropped his gaze. He knew what his dad was going to say. It hurt, but it was true. Why would kids ever want to be his friend anyway? Rumors already spread about Tim and his dad, “Rat-Eyes” Jack Drake. The Gordon family was known to be dangerous, and if anyone knew what was good for them, they wouldn’t get involved with anybody who was associated with them. Where did his dad get that nickname anyway?

“Tim... I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay dad.” He was used to it. If his dad quit, then that meant they wouldn’t have a big house anymore. He wouldn’t get all the new games anymore. All the good food, the dream vacations, their swimming pool. It would all go away. Day by day though, these things were becoming less and less important to Tim, especially since his mom died. With his dad working all the time, he was always left alone.

“Tim. I want to tell you something,” his father started with a stern voice, “after tonight, I’m quitting the business. No more scary guys, no more trips at night, and no more Gotham. We’ll get outa that piss-hole and move somewhere nice, like uh, Kansas or something. Now, I’ll admit, we won’t have as much money, but we’ll get to spend time with each other. We’ll have a new life and it’ll be better! One your mom always dreamed of us having. Picket fence, Christmas parties, maybe even a dog! I know you always wanted a mutt around.”

Tim’s blue eyes widened. He looked back to his father in disbelief. “But dad, are you sure?” He hated Gotham so much, this was too good to be true.

He swore his father only looked away from the road for a second, just enough to give him a warm pat on the shoulder. “I promise Timmy.”

* * *

 

Tim’s eyes were slowly blinking open. At first everything was gray, but shapes and colors were starting to form from squiggly blobs.

_Where am I?_

It smelled musty and reeked of fish and seawater. He couldn’t move, the sleep paralysis probably hadn’t worn off yet. His vision was getting better. He could make out some crates, some were small, some big. The big ones were brown, the small ones came in blue and pink. Good, he was registering color. It looked like he was in some kind of old, wooden storage room. There was one door at the end with a dirty window. Tim realized he had to be at the docks, he could even hear the ocean.

“Looks like he’s waking up.”

Who was that? It sounded familiar. There was smoke in his face. It burned his eyes and made them water. He wanted to rub them so badly. Why couldn’t he move?  His vision finally straightened, but God, did his head hurt. It felt like he got hit with a brick. The blurring lines were making out the form of a man. He was wearing a trench coat. Were those glasses?

He immediately recognized his dad’s boss. His head still stung, but now the pain was spreading. His wrists, his ankles, his neck, and especially his back were insanely sore. He blinked again and Gordon was becoming more clear. There was a cigar in his hands, no wonder his eyes burned. Another figure moved next to him. Tim could make out a much larger man.

“Probably sore from the crash. Maybe whiplash.”

Tim felt a hand in his hair. A whine escaped his lips. It hurt so much. Once the hand pulled away, the boy was able to look down. He was laying on his side, on top of what looked like another long, brown crate. He wasn’t paralyzed from sleep, his wrists and ankles were tied up with thick rope.

Tim was suddenly very scared as another realization struck him. He was naked. Why was he naked?

His cracked lips produced another painful whine as he curled his body in shame, trying to hide his lower half. Beside him he heard Gordon laughing.

“Now, now. Don’t be shy.”

The smoke and smell of fish was making him nauseous. His senses were finally returning to normal. There were more men across from them in the room, probably bodyguards. He could make out their suits, but not their faces. The lights were too dim.

_Where’s dad?_

“D…dad.” What that really his voice?  He sounded like a kitten whining for milk.

“Jack is in the other room. You two had a pretty nasty crash.” That was the fat guy. Tim still couldn’t clearly see him. His memories of what happened that day were slowly coming back. He went to school. No one picked him for dodge ball again. He aced his math test. He came home. He was about to play with his games. He got into a car with his dad. It started raining. They were talking. There was a bright light. A loud horn.

That’s right. A car hit them. Tim’s eyes were watering again, this time not from the cigar smoke. The car headed right for them from his father’s side. Why didn’t they see it? How could it’s driver not notice them?

“Dad,” another hoarse call left him.

“Shut up.” That was Gordon this time. “Your dad had one job. He was supposed to bring the stash to me. He was gonna get paid, and I was gonna get paid. Simple. You know who Mr. Fox is Timmy? He’s me and yer dad’s boss. And your dad was supposed to get us something very important.”

Tim blinked his tears away. He tried to sit up, but he felt the large palm of Gordon’s lackey lay on his head and force him back down. He heard something flick. Gordon was lighting up another cigar.

“Mr. Fox was expecting us to get that order for him. But you wanna know what’s real interesting, Timmy? Your dad was supposed to have fifty kilos and guns. Lots ’a guns. So why is it, that when we finally popped open that trunk… there ain’t nothing to be found? Mr. Fox is now angry with me, son, and I don’t like when Mr. Fox is angry with me.”

Guns? What guns? Kilos meant drugs, right? Tim didn’t even know there was anything in the trunk.

“Answer me Timmy.”

He tried to shake his head and croaked out, “I… I don’t know.” His eyes widened in shock because now there was a cigar pointed right between his eyes. He tried to move away, but the fat man still held his head down.

“Wrong answer. Try again or I’m gonna use your face as my personal ashtray.”

The heat and smoke from the cigarette were stinging his eyes. He shut them, but the stinging wouldn’t go away. “Please. I really don’t know. I didn’t even know there was stuff in the car! You gotta believe me!”

“Don’t lie to us Timmy.” Those cigars really took their toll on Gordon’s voice. It was so gravelly and hoarse.  “We went through a lot of shit to get that stuff. If you lie, I’m gonna go ahead and give Mr. Bullock here permission to make this the worst night of your life.”

“No!” Tim desperately shouted, “I swear, I’m not lying! Please, I just want my dad…”

The fat man chuckled and replied with his thick New York accent, “Awww. I think he’s tellin’ the truth boss. Look how he’s shakin’.” Gordon exhaled a large amount of smoke as he chuckled back. “Okay then. Here’s the thing, Timmy. It’s unfortunate, but looks like you’re gonna be the one to pay for your dad’s debts.”

Tim choked on his breath, trying so hard not to cough from the smoke. His eyes watered again and tears trickled down his face. The crate he was laying on was dirty, he could feel the dust and dirt sticking to his wet cheeks. “Please,” he squeaked, “I just wanna see my dad.” His throat and mouth were so dry. He tried to lick his lips, but the taste of dirt made him nauseous. He wanted to throw up.

Gordon knelt down to become face to face with Tim. “You’ll see yer old man soon, Timmy, but you gotta be good for us before we let you do that. You’re gonna make us that money  back. Capisce?”

The poor boy felt a hand graze his naked hip. The fat guy was touching him in a strange way. Why was he touching him like that?

“Hmm.” Gordon touched his cheek and moved his thumb to wipe away some tears and dirt. “Anyone ever tell you that you kinda look like a girl?” Both men started laughing. Gordon straightened and gave a nod to his partner. “You got five minutes of fun time, Harv. After that, you get him cleaned up and ready to make us some money,” he commanded before turning and leaving the room with one of the henchmen.

Tim yelped as a pair of hands grabbed his ankles. Bullock pulled him down the crate and his legs dangled over the edge. “Wait. What are you doing?!” His voice heightened and he was starting to panic. “I want my clothes back!”  
  
“They’re dirty,” the fat man answered back. Tim could hear the two other men chuckling behind them.

“I don’t care, I want them- AH!” He received a smack on his bottom. Tim bit his lip as more tears ran down his face. His forehead scraped the old wood on the crate. That hurt! Even his own parents never spanked him before. “Please. I told you, I don’t know what happened to the stuff!” His voice was hoarse and desperate. He  felt a hand caress his lower back and massage its way along his butt and then his thighs. This wasn’t right. Another man, a stranger, was touching his privates now. He wished he never watched those prison movies when his dad told him not to, because now he was starting to figure out what was going to happen.

The rope on his ankles was off. One of the bodyguards, dressed in cliché pinstripes, was standing in front of him. Tim looked up at the tall man through watery, lidded eyes. He couldn’t  stop himself from sniffling and sobbing. He wanted his father.

The new man was fiddling with his belt. “Don’t worry, kid. Harv ‘n’ me’ll take real good care of you.” His belt slid off and he tossed it to the floor. He was reaching for his fly.

Tim gasped through his sob as something wet was touching him on his butt. It was cold and sticky. He didn’t want to know what it was. “Please, please stop,” he begged and his voice broke, “this isn’t right. You’re not supposed to touch me there!”

They didn’t stop. He watched the henchman zip down his fly and pull his cock out. Tim closed his eyes and tried to turn away. This wasn’t happening. He wished he was home watching movies with his dad.

There was a crash, it sounded like it came from the other room. The fat man behind him let go of his ankles. He opened his eyes when he heard the tall guy zip his fly back up. “What the hell was that?”

Harvey pointed toward the door. “Go check on the boss you shmucks!”

The tall guy and his partner started toward the door, but jumped back in shock when Boss Gordon ran through.

“Owlman! It’s Owlman! He fuckin’ killed all the guys patrolling outside!” Gordon yelled in panic. He ran toward the end of the room and ended up behind Bullock. “Hey! Idiots! Go out there!” he bellowed at the two surprised bodyguards.

Tim was left on the crate. He looked toward the door, trying to see passed the two men. He heard about Owlman on the news. A radical anarchist, a wanted criminal, a maniacal nut-job. Nobody knew who this man was and there were only a handful of pictures of him. He was the reason that Gotham’s death and crime rate drastically increased for so many years. Nobody even wanted to get jobs at the GCPD anymore because of him.

There was a loud thud, it sounded like it came from the roof. The two bodyguards immediately stilled their legs and tried to quickly reach for their guns. They pointed them at the door. The two were shaking so bad that Tim swore they might’ve even pissed themselves.

“S-stop stalling! Get in there and get rid of him!” Gordon barked. The door clicked and slowly creaked open. The two men trembled as they pointed their guns at what seemed like nothing. The other henchman turned his head back. “Th-there’s no one there boss.“

Boy, was he wrong. It all happened so fast. Tim’s eyes widened as he witnessed the man suddenly screaming in pain. He was shaking violently, sparks jumped from his clothing and skin. He was being electrocuted. His screams were soon joined by the tall guy’s. He fell to his knees while screaming in panic and pain. There was a blade in his eye and so much blood. It looked like one of those throwing stars Tim saw ninjas use in movies. The tall man was clutching his eyes, moaning and crawling around aimlessly. Served him right.

“Fuck! FUCK he’s here!” Gordon yelled.  Tim finally saw _him_ walk through the door. A tall man, covered in black Kevlar and silver, metallic padding. Behind him was a younger male, this one dressed in black and blue. There was a black stick in his hand that crackled at the ends like a Taser and sparked a vibrant blue light. He must’ve been the one who electrocuted that first guard. Tim once saw a picture of him on the Gotham Gazette and remembered him being called Raptor. There was another sidekick, one that usually wore red. Rumor had it that the kid was dead now.

“O-Owlman. Raptor. W-w-what brings you here?” Harvey stuttered and trembled as he squeezed his own gun.

“Hiya Harv!” the one named Raptor exclaimed. “You got our money yet?!”

“I-I-I,” he stuttered while still hiding behind his henchman.

“Y-y-yea?” the younger male teased. He met eyes with Tim, still naked and bound on the crate, and rose a brow. “Woah. Gross.”

“The money was a loan, Gordon,” Owlman’s deep voice echoed. Despite his menacing appearance, Tim found that his voice was surprisingly calm and soothing.

“That kid,” Gordon spat out, “his dad didn’t give us all the merch! We were gonna sell it then-“

“Your excuses bore me, Gordon. The deal stated that it was either the money or the merchandise.  I’ve given you two other chances and you missed the deadlines. Now, you pay. With interest.”

“Just gimme a couple days! I’ll make the money back with the kid! You’d really do that to an old friend?!” Gordon yelled, this time more defiantly and with confidence, “without me, you never would’a been able to keep yer fortune, yer identity, or even get that damned commissioner off yer back! I made you Owlman! You fucking owe me! Lucious would never of given you the time of day if it weren’t for me!”

Tim saw Owlman smirk. That visor was really creepy.

“Who do you think sent us here, **Boss**?” Raptor replied.

There was a moment of silence. Under better circumstances, Tim would’ve laughed at Gordon’s dumb-struck face. Then there was a weird noise. It sounded like someone dropped a marble on the floor. Suddenly, the room was filling with gas. He could hear Raptor laughing.

There was some rustling. With hands still bound, Tim rolled over the crate and dropped to the floor. He was finally able to get on his feet and run through the rapidly spreading gas. It stung his eyes, but he had to get out of there. He could hear fighting, struggling, and Gordon yelling. Someone got electrocuted again.

“Dad!” he called out before finally reaching the next room. There was something lying in front of him. He tripped over it and fell to his knees, the old flooring and its jagged wood dug into his skin. Tim turned to try and see what he tripped over.

His jaw dropped and it was suddenly hard to breathe. His father stared back at him with lifeless and glossy brown eyes. “Dad?” Tim choked out. A whine escaped his lips and more tears ran down his face. He crawled forward and with trembling, bound hands, took hold of his father’s shoulder. They must’ve dragged him here from the accident because there was blood all over his shirt, but almost none on the floor.  “Dad, wake up,” he cried out. Gordon and Bullock lied to him. They killed his father. They were never going to let him go. His father had been dead the whole time.

  
“Dad, I’m so sorry,” he gasped through his sob, “I’m sorry I didn’t put on my seatbelt. I’m sorry I complained about the movie! Please, we don’t even have to move, please just wake up!” Tim was screaming now. But no matter how hard he screamed, he knew that this was no longer his father anymore. This was a corpse.

Tim sniffled and tried to rub his eyes and runny nose on his bare shoulder. He felt disgusting, but he couldn’t wipe his face with his dirtied hands. He could hear screaming from the other room. Men were suddenly running behind him. Probably more henchmen coming to protect Gordon.

 _Gordon._ He was the reason for all this. If it weren’t for him, Tim would be at home with his dad. They’d be watching Frankenstein, eating junk food, and planning their new life in Kansas.

The tears and the sniffling stopped. The young boy stared blankly at his father’s bloody torso. With trembling hands, he reached inside his father’s dress shirt and felt around for something. His father always kept a knife strapped to his chest. He called it a kabar and it was really old. Tim thought it was stupid to carry an old knife like that around for protection, but his dad always boasted about how his own father used it in World War II. Right now, he was so relieved he never left home without it because off came the rope from his hands.

Tim stood and slowly walked back into the room. He was right about the men, they were more bodyguards. The boy just walked by them since their focus was on Raptor and Owlman.

The fat man, Harvey, was cowering behind the long crate that Tim was forced to lay on earlier. He was talking to himself and holding his hands close to his stomach. His right hand was disgustingly twisted. Owlman or Raptor must have snapped it.

“Murder ‘em! They killed the boss!” he screamed toward the other henchmen. Next to him was a bloody and bruised Gordon. His clothes were smoky and still smoldering; Raptor must’ve done him in with that electric stick. “Get the hell back you little freak!” he yelled while glaring at Tim.

The boy just stared down at him as he got closer, tightly gripping the leather handle of his dad’s knife until his knuckles turned white. Gordon was dead, but this man, this **maggot** who killed his father and almost raped him, would do.

Tim didn’t remember what he did first. He must’ve blacked out for a few seconds because now he was on top of Harvey, bringing down his little fist with all of his might. The fat man’s yells and curses filled his ears. As much as the man tried to push him back, he wouldn’t let up. Every stab of the knife made Tim feel better and better. Harvey’s chest was soon covered in blood. He could hear and feel himself breaking his bones, but he couldn’t see them with all of the blood and ruined flesh. His nose filled with a metallic and bile stench. The screaming stopped. The struggling stopped.

The boy looked up at the man’s face. He was trying to breathe, but all he could do was make these scratchy, high-pitched gasps and gurgles. “You’re crazy…. you’re… fucking crazy…” whispered Harvey just before he coughed up a gross amount of blood.

“If you kill him, you can never go back to the person you were,” Owlman spoke from behind him.  
  
Tim realized that the room was now silent, but his eyes never left Harvey’s face. He would never forget that face – his wide, horrified eyes, his quivering lips. He knew what Owlman meant. He was about to take a life, something that he never before desired to do. But Tim couldn’t help but bask in the pleasure it gave him. He wanted to take this life, it was owed to him, it was owed to his father. The boy rose his dirtied knife and with a quick swing, jammed it right into the man’s Adam’s apple. Blood splattered and spurted onto his face and finally the fat man’s gasps completely stopped.

“Holy shit,” Raptor mumbled behind them, “this small fry did that?”

Tim left the knife in Harvey’s throat. He sat on his knees and stared down at his hands. They were covered in dirt and blood, his nails were chipped and ruined. Something warm and heavy fell to his shoulders and covered his naked body. He realized it was Owlman’s cape.

The boy looked up and his wide, wet eyes met with Owlman’s visor. Two tiny, white dots peered back at him. “I killed him,” he blurted in disbelief. His mind was still cloudy and tired.

Tim finally stood, still holding the cape around him. His hands were gripping it tightly, but they no longer shook like before. He didn’t feel scared anymore. He didn’t tremble, sniffle, or cry. Something inside of him was _changing_. His father was dead and no matter how many tears he’d shed for him, he wasn’t going to come back.

“How did it feel?” Owlman replied.

“It was wrong. I did something awful.”

“Be honest with yourself.” Owlman’s voice echoed loudly in the now silent room.

“I-it felt… it was... I mean,” Tim stumbled at first, but suddenly a realization came over him. It didn’t feel awful. It didn’t feel wrong. It felt – “Good,” he blurted out. His lips twitched and widened. His teeth bared as he smiled. It did feel good. It felt so good that Tim wanted to do it again. All he could think of now was Harvey’s stupid, scared face gasping for air. A chuckle escaped from his lips. He was laughing now, but he didn’t know why.

“Um. Maybe this one's for Arkham,” he heard Raptor say.  
  
When he finally stopped to catch his breath, Owlman set a metallic, gloved hand on his shoulder. It felt like something his father would have done. “No, he’s going to be fine. I know how you feel Tim. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you now.”  
  
Tim’s breathing stilled and he looked back up at Owlman with wide blue eyes. “Take care of me?”

“Of course,” Owlman gently replied, “we’re a family now. _Family_ sticks together.”

* * *

 

“Talon.”

“…”

“Talon.”

“…”

“Tim! What the hell! Answer me!”

Talon’s eyes widened from behind his domino. He swiveled in his chair and turned to look over at Raptor. The other glared back at him in annoyance. “Jeeze, you falling asleep too? I don’t even know why Owlman has us do all this shit. Do you see this crap he has me looking up on that hippie guy? Rasal al whatever. He just joined the Justice League and he’s some crazy eco-activist. I can’t find anything else on him! Can’t he make one of those Made Men guys do this?”

Raptor and him had been sitting in the cave for hours. They were surrounded by computer screens, wires, mountains of paperwork, and pizza boxes. Working down here was great for getting work done, but it was awful for time management. Talon looked at the time on his laptop and realized him and his brother had been doing research for almost four hours. He swore that working in the cave made it seem like time stopped.

Tim just shrugged and rubbed his bleary eyes through the mask. “Ra’s al Ghul,” he corrected him, “what do you want Richard?”

The older male grinned back at him. “Father’s Day is tomorrow.”

“I know,” Talon said as he stood to stretch out his limbs and back, “I already bought something for him.” He heard a crack. He’d definitely been sitting down for way too long.

Raptor chuckled and gave his brother a teasing smirk. “I knew you wouldn’t forget! I got some work in Bludhaven, so I’m gonna be busy. You think you can say that the gift was from both of us?”

The younger male rolled his eyes before stretching his shoulders. “Seriously? You don’t even know what I got him.”

“Come on Tim! You always get him something he actually likes, which is crazy because Owlman doesn’t _like_ anything,” Raptor replied, “just do me this solid.”

Talon smirked back at him. “Two solids.”

“Fine. Wow, you’re **so** generous. That’s why you’re the best, Timmy.”

“I know.”

“Ooooh, generous _and_ humble!”

Tim snorted at his brother’s reply. “Honestly, someone should get you a muzzle. What are you doing in Bludhaven anyway?”

“I’m thinking of crashing a charity event the Justice League is hosting at some high school.”

Talon scoffed. “You lack finesse in every possible way. Seriously? A charity?”

“I haven’t terrorized Bludhaven in a while. There’s gonna be explosions!”

“What’s up with you and explosions?”

Raptor silenced for a moment. He tilted his head and rose a confused brow. “Timmy. What are you talking about? Everybody loves explosions. I mean, except the people that die in them. They probably hate ‘em.”

“Admit it. You want to go get your dick wet with that clown girl again,” Talon replied and crossed his arms, giving his brother a faux stern look.

Despite the mask, Tim knew that Raptor just rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. I can’t believe the Jokester’s her dad. You seen her?! She’s hot!”

“Be careful Raptor.” Talon leaned over to his laptop and saved his work. It was time to leave before he went nuts. “Father is beginning to worry you might actually like that girl.”

“Yea, right.” Raptor turned back toward his computer. “But it’s just perfectly fine and dandy for him to be fucking the most powerful man in the universe’s wife. Sure, yea, that’s okay.”

Talon just scoffed in response. “Don’t get involved with that mess. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to do.” He tried to make the staggering pile of paperwork and files look as neat as possible before he left.

“By job, you mean go out to see Tamara? Oh God, Mr. Fox is going to put a hit on you.”

Talon said nothing as he walked toward the exit.

“Hey! Don’t forget to put my name on the present!” Raptor’s voice echoed behind him.

* * *

 

“Ah... ahh!”

Talon did go see Tam. He met her soon after being “adopted” by Owlman four years ago and they rapidly became close. At least close enough that he now had her by the hips, guiding her up and down his cock.

Despite Raptor’s constant warnings, he wasn’t ever able to stay away from Tam. It’s not like he didn’t get why – sleeping with a mob boss’s daughter always led to bad things. Lucius Fox wasn’t just any boss either. He was **the** boss. Cunning, ruthless, and immensely rich and powerful. Owlman told him that when he first started his “career” in crime, Lucius helped him keep his family’s company afloat. Not only that, but both men shared a passion for anarchy. In the eyes of the public, Lucius was the motivated and compassionate CEO of Wayne Enterprises who helped Thomas not only through the death of his family, but also make Wayne Enterprises into the billion-dollar company it was today.

Tim only knew him as the greedy, nihilistic, dangerous man he truly was. The kind of man who’d fund the GCPD, but then turn around and pay men to deal his drugs to children.

“Tim please… harder…”

Tim could never take his eyes off Tam when they had sex. She leaned forward, pressing her hands on his chest. She smiled once she noticed that he was staring. It made him shudder. He really believed that Tam was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Long, soft black hair, beautiful bright brown eyes, and skin so smooth and soft, it always felt like silk when he touched her. Tim sat up, loving how she squealed when he pulled her up against his chest and continued to fuck her in his lap.

 “Oh, shit…” Tim moaned. He set his lips on her neck and gave her a bite.

“N-no hickies,” she whined against his ear. Talon pulled away and cupped her cheek. Tam blushed. “Dad will notice.”

He grinned and switched their positions again, this time forcing her to lay on her back. He immediately grabbed her by the sides of her knees and made her spread her legs wider. She gasped as he entered her again. “I want him to notice,” Talon growled and started to pick up the pace. He could feel Tam tightening around his dick as he pounded into her so roughly.

“Ah! T-Tim!” she screamed before grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to lean forward. Their lips locked. Talon let go of her leg. His hand travelled to her chest, groping and tweaking her nipples with skilled hands. She moaned into their kiss. He could feel her shudder and it only made him thrust even harder, this time going in as deep as he could.

Tam broke their kiss. She was gasping, her chest heaving up and down as he continued to caress and fondle her breasts. “Take off your mask,” she gasped, staring up at him with watery eyes. She must’ve been close. Talon noticed that Tam always cried when she was close to orgasm.

“No,” he said, a little out of breath. He licked his dry lips and lowered his gaze to her chest where his hand cupped her breast. His thumb brushed over one of her nipples. Tam had perfect breasts, they were so sensitive. He heard her moan again as he touched her.

“Don’t you… tell me “no”” Tam giggled and reached up to his face.

Tim grinned back at her and let go of her chest, this time using his hand to catch hers. “I’ll punish you if you’re bad.”

She wrestled her hand out of his grasp and suddenly slapped his face before giving him a mischievous smile. “Shut up and take off that mask.”

“Now you’re in trouble.” Talon chuckled and rubbed his cheek. It stung, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He then suddenly lurched forward and caught both of her hands, pinning them above her head and forcing them against the mattress.

“No fair!” she squealed, unable to wriggle out of his grasp. Talon pushed his hips forward more roughly and he could feel Tam wrap her legs around his back.  He admitted that he wasn’t that big of a guy, Owlman and Raptor were taller and bulkier by far. He was only sixteen, but judging by how he remembered his real father’s body type, he probably wasn’t going to get much bigger. But despite his size, after training with Owlman for so long, Tim learned how to subdue any opponent… or victim.

“Tim!” she screamed and tried to push him back. He continued to hold her hands down and resumed pounding into her much more harshly. She moaned with every thrust. “Oh… oh my God!” Her hands trembled under his grasp. His breathing picked up as well and he could feel a familiar heat building up inside of his body. Tears trickled down Tam’s cheeks. He leaned forward to kiss her. The mattress creaked under their weight. Tam moaned into his kiss. Her legs tightened around him and he could feel her pussy dripping. She must’ve came, and soon after, so did he.

Tim bucked and groaned as he felt himself spilling inside of her. He panted, desperate to catch his breath, then let go of her hands to reach down and remove a condom. After throwing it away in a tiny waste bin on the side of the bed, he rolled off of her and wiped the sweat off his brow.  Once catching her breath, Tam sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

“Your dad won’t notice?” he asked in between breaths while watching her take one out of the pack.

“My dad is never even home, why would he be in my room?”

“Well then. You gonna share?”

Tam just giggled and passed him one after lighting it up for him. Talon took the cigarette and took a long  drag.

“So. You’re _using_ now, huh?” he asked just after he exhaled a large puff of smoke.

Tam just froze, he could see her back tense up.

Talon turned over to his side, taking another drag from his cigarette as his eyes roamed over her naked body. Tam was amazing; she was gorgeous, smart, and witty. One thing he loved most about her was her skin. It was soft and perfect, not a blemish, not a flaw. To be honest, Tim fucked a lot of people. Men or women - it didn’t matter, but Tam was the only one who actually meant anything to him. She’d been his first friend at Gotham Academy, his first kiss, and his first lay. She was really the only person he could be close to since her and her father were the only people outside of his family that knew his true identity.

It wasn’t too long ago, maybe a year, when Talon noticed a change. At first, it didn’t really bother him. She’d sometimes get high after class, maybe go to a rave and take some E. That was what rich kids did right? They partied, drank, and did drugs. It was different now. He felt that it was becoming a problem, especially when he noticed that Tam had track marks on her arms. They were faint, it looked like she’d put makeup on to try and hide them. It made sense to him; rich girl with a distant father and no mother. Tam was lonely and craving attention.

Tim wanted to tell her he loved her, that he would make time for her and give her all the attention she wanted and deserved. But who was he kidding? Most of his time was spent working with Owlman and the CSA, and what little time he had left was dedicated to school and schmoozing the media as a “Wayne.” It was a terrible pattern. Whenever he was with Tam, he’d think about leaving, even running off with her. Then he’d feel guilty because he could never do that to Owlman, the man took him in and raised him as his own son. He saved his life. Without him, Tim didn’t know what kind of life he’d have ended up with.

“I should’ve known I can’t hide anything from you,” Tam said just after exhaling a large puff of her smoke, “it’s actually kind of annoying, you know. Maybe you should be a detective. Ever thought about a new career?”

“Don’t change the subject Tam,” Talon interrupted. He reached over and put out his cigarette in an ashtray she kept on a dresser. “You’ve seen people use that kind of stuff. We deal with that shit every day. You want to be like one of those degenerates on Crime Alley?”

“What the hell do you care, Tim?” She turned and glared at him. He could see tears already welling up in her eyes.

“I care because…” He stopped himself. He wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t tell her he loved her. He couldn’t. “Because you’re my friend.”

“Yea, I’m your friend. I’m your friend that you fuck.” She scoffed and turned away, keeping her back to him while she discarded her cigarette. Tim frowned and crawled closer to her on the bed while on his knees. He took her by the shoulders and gave her a kiss on her neck. In return, she wiggled out of his grasp and walked to a chair where her pink robe hung. She immediately covered herself.

“Tam, what do you want me to say?” he asked while gesturing to himself, “you know what I do. You know how I have to juggle everything-“

“I’m not saying shit about that!” she interrupted. She took another cigarette from her pack and reached for a lighter. Talon grabbed her hand and pulled her close. “Let go of me.”

“Tam-“

“I said let go Tim!”

He set his head on her chest, his arms holding her in place. “It’s not good for you Tam,” he mumbled, “I don’t wanna see you end up like one of…”

“Like what,” she spoke softly with a broken voice, “like one of my dad’s _customers._ ”

Tim sighed. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “Yea,” he blurted. There was no point in avoiding the truth. This was how their families made money – drugs, weapons, violence, hell, even human trafficking. He’d seen it all.

“You telling me that you really care about those people?”

Truth be told, Tim did not. He actually hated most people and over the years developed a sort of disgust for them. Richard called him a misanthropist. Tim just thought he was being realistic. In a world where people stole, raped, and murdered, how could he make himself care? Tam was different though, Tam was sweet and kind; the only pure soul he’d ever met.

“No,” he admitted, “but I care about you.” He wanted to kick himself for saying that. It felt so right, but he didn’t want to give her any false hopes. He couldn’t do that to her, he couldn’t hurt her. But then Tam smiled at him and as corny as it sounded in his head, he felt all of his worries disappear. Tim never felt so close and comfortable with someone.

“You’re a freak.”

“Promise me Tam. Promise me you won’t do that shit anymore,” he pleaded, still not letting her go.

“I…” she stuttered and looked down, “I promise.” The tears were coming back, but Tim reached up to wipe them away and kissed her. Once breaking the kiss, he gave her another serious look.

“Do we still have to watch Paranormal Activity?”

Tam just glared at him. “Uh, yeah! It’s my turn to pick!”

“Oh come on Tam! That movie isn’t even scary!”

* * *

 

Talon walked out of Tam’s room, shirtless and still masked. He very quietly closed the door behind him. Not to toot his own horn, but he’d admit that he was really good at being stealthy. Way better than Richard. Silently, he marched toward the bathroom. He couldn’t believe Tam sometimes. Out of all the rooms in this mansion estate, she picked the one without its own bathroom.

He knew Lucius was away on business and most of the bodyguards hung out downstairs. For a mob boss, his security was pretty awful. “Finally,” he mumbled after reaching the bathroom. A few moments later he was back out and making his way back to Tam’s room, but froze once he heard footsteps behind him. Tim veered left and quietly entered another room. With his ear pressed against the door, he waited for the guard to pass by. While waiting, he looked around and realized that he was in Lucius’s study. There was a huge desk and an insane amount of bookshelves and filing cabinets.

“My God,” Talon sighed and walked over to one of the cabinets. He gave it a distasteful look and clicked his tongue once he noticed there were papers sticking out of it. “A fucking millionaire and doesn’t even own a computer.”

The boy turned to leave the room, but suddenly found himself at a stand-still. Lucius’s study. Books. Files. An amazing amount of information. Talon smirked and looked back to the tall cabinet, his curiosity getting the best of him. “One peek won’t hurt. Maybe he’s got something on Ra’s al Ghul. It’s for Raptor. Totally for Raptor,” he mumbled to himself just before reaching to open a slot. He groaned once he saw how messy the papers were. At least they were in alphabetical order.

His fingers brushed over the top of the papers and dividers. Finally, he stopped and smiled to himself once he pulled up a file that read “Ra’s al Ghul.” He opened it then reached to pull his PDA from his back pocket. He had to take these pictures as quickly as he could since he knew Tam was waiting for him. “Oh wow, Raptor’s gonna love this. This is definitely worth like, ten solids.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the picture of a long-haired, older gentleman with pink glasses and a “happy face” necklace. Something about a Lazarus Pit caught his eye. He’d look that over later.

After finishing up with the pictures, he put the file back in the cabinet. Just before Tim was about to close it, he caught site of a familiar name. “Rat Eyes.” That used to be his father’s nickname.

Tim pondered what to do for a moment. He’d never admit out loud that he missed his real father, but the truth was that he thought about his old man every day. He reached over and pulled out the file, but paused before opening it. “Come on Tim, it’s just some fucking papers,” he mumbled to himself. Finally, he gained the courage to open it.

The picture of his father must’ve been old because he never remembered him having a mustache. It looked like it was taken before Tim was even born. He carefully read everything over. There were a lot of general facts about him like height, weight, family. Tim saw his own name and current age. Lucius was messy, but he at least updated his information. Someone should really tell him to get a computer.

He flipped a page and sighed in discontent. There were pictures of his father after his death. Lucius must’ve swiped them from the police. Half of them were under his payroll anyway, and with the amount of money he paid them, they had no problem in helping him cover his tracks.

“Died on October seventh… Tim found alive… Casualty with Gordon and H-“ Tim stopped and reread the last sentence. “Successfully eliminated?”

Tim read on and on, but the more he read, the more confused he got. The file didn’t retell the story of what happened on that night. There was no mention of drugs. There was no mention of guns. There was no mention of a deal at all. He furrowed his brows in distraught and reached to open another cabinet. He found the files of Gordon and Bullock and dropped his father’s to the floor before prying them open. “Liability…,” he mumbled to himself as he read, “suspicious behavior… had to be… eliminated?” As Tim scanned the pages, his heart became painfully heavy. “No,” he gasped. Gordon’s file joined his father’s on the floor as well as Harvey’s right after.

Tim’s breathing picked up and the room began to spin. Maybe he was having a panic attack. He tried to calm himself down. “Fuck… no,” he gasped before reaching up to cover his eyes. If these reports were right, that meant that Owlman set up the fake deal. Owlman caused the accident. Owlman… killed his father. That meant he’d been lying to him **all** these years.

_No._

It wasn’t true. It just wasn't. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he immediately rubbed them away. He wasn't going to cry. He swore that he’d never cry again since that night at the docks. Something was building up inside of him and he didn’t know how to react. He tried to calm himself down, but his thoughts continued to race. Tam was waiting for him, he had to get ahold of himself.

Another deep breath and he shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. It wasn’t true. “Owlman is my father.” He saved Tim from the streets, he saved him from Gordon and Bullock, he took him in and gave him everything. A new life, a purpose, and most importantly, a family.

Once again, he repeated it to himself – “Owlman is my father.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Talon found himself back at the cave. The computers were still on, Raptor must’ve left them, and they were the only source of lights in the cave right now. Their humming calmed his nerves as he sat and absent-mindedly turned back and forth in a swivel chair. Tam was mad at him again. Right after the whole thing with the files in Lucius’s office, he went back to her room and announced he had to leave. She complained that they didn’t even finish the movie yet. He told her it was important.

He felt awful, but he had to come back. He had to know.

In his hands was a small box. He stared at the silver wrapping paper and traced the blue bow with his fingers. Tim spent a whole week deciding what to get Owlman for father’s day. The man was so hard to please and didn’t show much care for holidays. The man didn’t even celebrate birthdays. Sure, they had Christmas parties, but all of it was a sham. Just a cover up to present a perfect Thomas Wayne who adopted two poor, but perfect, boys. They were a family.

_“…we’re a family now.”_

Owlman’s voice rang in his ears. Those words once made Tim feel so safe. He felt like everything was going to be okay because he trusted him. Now, he didn’t know what to feel. For four years, Owlman became a father to him. But those four years couldn’t replace what Jack, his real father, meant to him. So, he decided to just ask him. That wouldn’t go badly, right?

So now Tim sat in his chair, fiddling with the box in his hands. He hadn’t gotten up for almost an hour. His thoughts raced and all he could ask himself was, _“What do I do now?”_ What questions would he possibly ask? _“Hey, did you kill my father?”_ Ugh. Even in his head it sounded idiotic.

Talon jumped as he heard a clang. It was hard to get a sneak on him, but he was so concentrated on the box that he completely forgot to pay attention to the door. There were footsteps and he automatically recognized them as Owlman’s.

“Odd. I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

Talon stood and looked toward the direction the voice came from. Owlman stepped into the light and headed toward the master computer.

“Welcome back.” He tried his hardest not to allow his voice to break. Through his white lenses, he stared at Owlman. Over and over he thought about what he was going to say. How would he ask him?

“I’m surprised you’re up so late on a school night.” Owlman finally looked at him and once Tim locked eyes with those two tiny, white dots – all his thoughts came to a halt. Without a word he rose the box and motioned it toward the taller man.

“…What’s this for?” Owlman took the box and eyed it by turning it around again and again in his hands. Talon knew that he was trying to determine what the gift was before actually opening it. Finally, he peeled the silver paper open and lifted the cover of a plain, white box.

Inside rested a revolver. It looked old, full of scratches on the barrel and on the wooden grip.

“A Smith and Wesson,” Owlman mumbled before shedding a glove and picking up the gun to inspect it with his bare hand. “From the twenties?”

Talon looked down and finally spoke up. “Me and uh, Raptor, picked it out. It’s an M nineteen seventeen. The same one that-“

“That Zorro used in Mark of Zorro. You remembered my favorite movie,” Owlman cut him off while still inspecting the gun.

“Yeah.” Talon hated that his voice sounded so small. He heard Owlman place the gun back down and finally looked up. Owlman was taking off his visor. It pulled back and rested on the back of his neck, revealing a handsome face with light blue eyes and slicked-back black hair. Talon tried to look away, but he couldn’t stop staring at Thomas. It was like he was searching for answers without asking the questions.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to ask the questions that would tear this family apart. “H... Happy Father’s Day.”

“Timothy.” Thomas’s lips curved slightly and he stepped forward and pulled the shorter boy into a gentle hug. Talon’s white lenses were wide with shock. The hug was completely unexpected. He assumed Thomas would be pleased with the gift, but to actually give him a hug? “I love it. Thank you son.”

Talon’s breath escaped him. He was so glad he was wearing his domino because the shock in his eyes would have given away that something was wrong.

There was no way. There was no way that Thomas would betray him. He was his father. Lucius’s files were **wrong**.

“Y-you’re welcome… father.” 

* * *

 

“You’re late.”

Talon approached Owlman silently and just shrugged. What was he supposed to tell him? That Tam and him had a fight? Three weeks ago, she promised him she’d stop using. He went to go visit her earlier that day, only to find a needle and some pills in her dresser.

He said she needed to stop.

She said he needed to mind his own business.

Talon tried to force the memories of the fight out of his mind and looked over to Owlman. They were in the middle of Crime City again. A long time ago, there was just Crime Alley. Now with all of the violence and drugs, thanks to Lucius, Owlman, and the CSA, Gotham was home to “Crime City.” It was an entire section of Gotham rampant with poverty, criminals, and drugs. He hated this place.

The two stood outside of a large, broken-down warehouse. The Ace Chemical Processing Plant had been abandoned years ago, at least to the public eye. From what Talon remembered, it used to be an ecologically friendly plant that took care of a lot pollution and treated Gotham’s water. Some freak accident caused it to shut down. He heard from Raptor that someone fell into a vat of chemicals.

“Come on.”

Talon followed Owlman inside.

No longer the glory it once was, Ace was now used as a meeting place for many of Gotham’s seediest drug lords and arms dealers. Truly the pinnacle of Crime City. A lot of old, even valuable machinery was left over, but the flooring was littered with glass bottles, rat pellets, and a few other stains that Talon didn’t really want to identify. Despite how disgusting it was inside, he wasn’t surprised to see mattresses, sleeping bags, and couches in the corners. Prostitutes, gangbangers, men in suits, teenagers – Talon learned over time that there wasn’t just “one” type of drug user. They came in all shapes, sizes, ages, and backgrounds.

Owlman continued to walk toward a man standing in front of a table. The man was tall, but leaned with a hunch. He was masked and wore a dark green hoodie over the most garish, yellow clothing Talon had ever seen. He also always wore an odd necklace that dangled a tiny hourglass. Despite his horrible taste in clothing, Talon understood him to be a genius chemist that’d been developing drugs to not only get people high off their asses, but also drugs that gave a person immense strength and vitality. He thought it was all a crock until he once witnessed a man down a pill and easily lift one of the steel processing machines in the warehouse. It was just too bad that the man didn’t survive the painful side effects that came with new drugs.  
  
The CSA wasn’t exactly suffering in numbers, but more recruits meant more money and more control. If this chemist could successfully engineer these “miracle pills,” as he called them, the CSA would grow an army in no time. Who could resist the promise of power? It was one more thing that Talon pitied about people.

“Mr. Tyler,” Owlman greeted before stopping in front of the table full beakers, pots, and intricate tubes and wires, “I see that you’re hard at work.”

The man looked up at Owlman from his seat and nodded back. “Owlman! Perfect timing. I’ve had a spectacular breakthrough with the pills. I’ve decided to call them Miraclo! ‘Cuz they’re miracle pills! Get it?! Pretty soon the CSA will have people lining up around the block!”

Owlman picked up a tiny pill and held it up to inspect it. “Let’s hope they do better than last time. Are they addictive?”

“Oh God, yes!” the jumpy man shrieked. “Unfortunately they still cause muscle and nerve deterioration, hallucinations, and they have a pesky problem of only lasting an hour. They’ve also got an insane crash period. Worse than most drugs, unfortunately.”

Owlman threw the pill on the table. “So what you’re telling me is that they’re still useless.”

“No no no! These are just, uh, kinks! I’ve got test subjects galore, so no worries! Right now it’s just hit or miss. Some people get powers, some people just get well… the side effects.”

While the two men talked, Talon eyed the couches of people with a grimace. He met eyes with a few glossy-eyed gang members, but they knew to keep their heads down when it came to the CSA. He scanned the area again and saw a few people lying side to side on an old mattress. These were Hourman’s test subjects. Degenerates and addicts. They’d do anything to get a high, even if it meant destroying their bodies.

Next to another mattress was a long, faded couch. Two girls laid on it. One he easily could determine as a prostitute; choppy hair, bruised lips, and a red bra and skirt that left nothing to the imagination.

Talon’s eyes widened as the girl next to her was a horrifyingly familiar sight.

“Tam,” he gasped and rushed over to her. Tam laid on the end of the couch with her head tilted back and her arms and legs limp. She was wearing the same purple blouse and white shorts that he saw her in earlier. She must’ve came right after their fight…

“Oh God, Tam it’s me!” Her eyes opened a little. Her irises were dilated and there was a sickening, white ring in the middle of them. She just bobbed her head in reply and fell back against the couch. He immediately took her hand and started to feel for a pulse. Next, he laid his head on her chest. His panic subsided as he heard a heartbeat.

“Talon. What on Earth are you doing?”

Talon looked back to see Owlman approaching him with Hourman following. A growl left his lips as he glared at the hideously dressed man. “What did you give her?!”

Hourman just shrugged in reply. “Little princess wanted to test out the Miraclo! Don’t worry, she’ll be fi-“

“You shut the fuck up!” the boy screamed back at him. “You call this fine?!” He cradled Tam’s limp body in his arms and attempted to lift her. “You are NOT allowed to sell her anything!” He glared at Hourman through his mask and growled at him. “Got it?”

“O-okay, sure,” Hourman blurted.  
  
“Talon. Leave her be.”

Talon turned to Owlman and glared at him. He couldn’t believe what he just said. “She’s coming with us! I’m not leaving her here!”

Owlman scoffed and shook his head. “Nothing you do matters, Talon. Eventually, she will die – as all people do. Maybe it’s best to let her die the way she wants. She is no different from any of these other people.”

Talon stared back at his father in disbelief. How could he say something like that? Not only was she his friend’s daughter, but didn’t it mean anything that she was his son’s best friend? “She is **not** dying here! Not like this!” The boy lifted Tam from the couch and rushed toward the warehouse’s exit. He should’ve known better than to question Owlman’s cruelty.

“Talon,” his father called, “Talon!”

He held her close, his arms tightening around her limp body. “You promised Tam,” he mumbled while he quickly made his way toward the exit, “you fucking promised…”

* * *

 

It’d been weeks since he’d seen Tam. She was angry at him again. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t his own fault. Once she’d woken up from her haze that night, she was shocked to find herself in her room with him watching over her. He asked her why she took the drugs. She screamed at him, told him to mind his own business and to stop treating her like a child. Tim yelled back. He hated yelling at her, but he was just so angry. How could she lie to him? How could she put herself in danger like that? Didn’t she know that if anything happened to her, he would’ve lost it? Tam was his last link to sanity.

But he couldn’t tell her any of this. He couldn’t tell her that he loved her. That he was scared of losing her. That he couldn’t even trust his family anymore. The more and more he wanted to believe in Owlman, he found his doubts growing just as much. Instead of telling her all of this, he yelled at her. He called her an idiot and a liar. He smashed her lamp out of anger. He remembered how her body trembled, not only from the withdrawal, but from anger, shame, and fear. He shouldn’t have yelled. What she needed was to know that someone out there cared for her.  
  
“Talon?”

His thoughts ceased and he looked over to Richard. They were back at the cave, but instead of doing his work he’d been staring at his computer running the argument over and over in his head. He looked the taller male over – no uniform, no mask. He was actually dressed rather nicely, sporting a leather jacket, a blue v-neck, and dark jeans.

“Hey. You haven’t moved from that spot in like, hours, man. Come on, let’s go out. Father gave us the night off.”

“I don’t really feel like it,” Tim mumbled.

“I haven’t seen you out of a cape in forever! Come on, the big guy never lets us have nights off! It’ll get your mind off whatever’s bothering you.”

In the end he agreed. He thought maybe some fresh air would’ve done him good. After shedding his uniform and changing into some decent clothes – Richard insisted they match. Tim agreed to a red v-neck and jeans, but he argued that he wouldn’t be caught dead in one of Richard’s tacky leather jackets. Soon, they headed out to Blackgate.

Right when Tim and Richard walked through the door, people recognized them. The “Wayne brothers” frequented Blackgate. It was Gotham’s hottest night club and no matter what night it was, it was crowded. Tim hated crowds, but if they were to keep up with their alternate identities, then it was better for a lot of people to see them. Richard must’ve called up a few of the other “CSA youth" because Tim recognized a few of the club’s patrons sitting at the bar. Cassandra, the Olympiad, was standing next to Thad, also known as Impulse, who was downing a yard of neon green liquid faster than a person could blink. All of them were too young to be drinking, but the bartender knew better than to deny superhumans or a Wayne.

Tim joined them.

“Timothy Wayne! What an honor for you to finally grace us with your presence,” Thad drawled loudly enough to hear over the loud music.

“Can you two even get drunk?” Tim asked with a skeptical raise of his brow before ordering a scotch and soda.

“Probably not,” Cassandra shouted.

“I can if I drink really, really, really fast,” Thad yelled back before downing a huge pitcher of beer in less than a second.

Later on that night, Tim watched as the two danced, laughed, and joked while he sat at the bar nursing his third whatever drink. He’d met them outside of the CSA a few times, but this was the first time he’d seen them act so **normal.** These two teens were fiercely powerful and he’d seen them kill dozens of people. Tonight, however, they weren’t syndicate members – they were regular kids just trying to forget their problems, just like he was. Only instead of joining in their fun, Tim stayed confined to his uncomfortable bar stool. Well, tried to stay confined. Cassandra stayed true to her strong, Amazonian heritage because she dragged him to the dance floor as if he were a rag doll, despite his protests.

He ended up dancing a little, but immediately froze. Someone caught his eye in the middle of the floor and he recognized their short, purple dress. It was Tam. They caught eyes and she glared at him before aiming it at Cassandra. He frowned in response and tried to make his way through the sea of drunken bodies to get to her. Tam immediately turned and rushed toward the back exit. He followed her.

The back of Blackgate was an alley where bar-backs would go to empty the trash. Sometimes a few people would go out there to smoke or use drugs. Tam was attempting to use that route to get away, but Tim was faster. He caught her by the hand.

“Tam-“

“Let me go!” she shouted and pulled her hand away from him.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“You never have time for me.” She turned to him with a glare. Her brown eyes were close to tears, but what made him feel worried were not only the bumps on her wrists of where he grabbed her, it was her dilated irises. White ringlets in the middle of them proved that she’d been using Hourman’s drugs again. “You show up to fuck, but when I ask you to stay, you’re busy.”

“Tam, I am b-“

“But,” she interrupted with a shaky voice, “here you are. Dancing. Drinking. Do you know how many times I asked you to go dancing? You always said no.”

Tim just stared back at her in silence. She was right. She wasn’t yelling this time, but her calm voice still cut through his heart like a knife. He couldn’t even find a response that would save him. He actually had a free night and he didn’t even think to call her up.

“Tam. I’m sorry.” Was all he could think of. “I assumed you were still mad at me.”

“…I am. Please don’t follow me this time.” With that, she turned and walked away. Tim stood in place. He opened his mouth to call out to her.

_Please wait._

_I love you._

_You’re everything to me._

All of these came to mind, but none of it left his lips.

One week had passed, and Tim regretted his actions more than he ever thought was possible. Now, he would never be able to say the words he should have said. Now, Tam was dead.

Alone, Tim sat at the bottom level of the cave. There was a lot of training gear around him, it was an area used for sparring and testing out new gadgets. It was the only place he could be in complete darkness, without the dim lighting or the humming of computers. His uniform was on and covered in blood, but his eyes were bare of the domino mask. His face was littered with dry tears, but he didn’t make a sound. He just stared at his bloodied hands.

“So. This is where you’ve been hiding.”

Tim looked up as a pair of footsteps interrupted his racing thoughts. He sat on a workout bench, hunched over with his arms on his knees. Owlman approached him with Raptor following behind.

“Timothy. Do you have any idea how much money, how much time, and how much effort I put into Hourman’s work? Those drugs were to be used to create a bigger and better army for the CSA.”

“I told him,” Tim interrupted with a hoarse, low voice, “to not sell any more of those drugs to her.” He glared at Owlman with red, tired eyes.

Owlman pulled back his visor and now Thomas, with a solemn face, glared back at him. “So you decided to kill him. My best scientist –“

“He wasn’t a fucking scientist!” Tim shouted back at him at the top of his lungs. “He was a fucking drug dealer!”

“Don’t you **dare** talk to me like this Timothy.”

Tim stood from the bench and his body trembled in anger as he glared at the taller man. “And you gave him the money! You gave him money to make those drugs! You fucking killed her! Just like you KILLED MY FATHER!”

Owlman’s metal claw slapped him so fast, he didn’t even have time to react. Tim was on the floor, gripping the left side of his face. He gasped as he realized he was bleeding profusely and he shrieked in pain. There was a hellish, stinging sensation and he couldn’t open his eye. Raptor rushed over and gripped his hand. “Oh shit, don’t touch it.”

“Get away from me!” Tim pushed his brother back and brought his hand back to apply pressure on his eye. “Is it true then!?” he shouted back toward Owlman as his face bled, “You were both lying to me!”

“Tim, no. We wouldn’t –“

“It’s true.” Owlman interrupted his older son to silence him. His cold, blue eyes locked with Tim’s right one. He couldn’t see the same man he idolized. All he saw was the sociopath that took away his father and his lover.

“Why… why did you do it?!” Tim choked out.

“It doesn’t matter Tim. Nothing matters,” Owlman responded in his disgustingly calm voice. “At least Tamara died the way she wanted to. There was nothing you could have done. Accept it. Now stop your bitching and get yourself cleaned up.”

Tim watched in silence and in shock as Owlman turned his back to him and walked away. All these years he thought they were a family. Now, everything that their relationship was built on had turned out to be nothing but a lie.

“Tim,” Raptor kneeled and tried to take a look at his eye. “Shit. He got you with his talons. Why did you piss him off like that, you know how Thomas can get. Come on, get up. We need to get you to the med room.”

The younger male didn’t get up from his knees. Even when his brother tried to pull him up, he wouldn’t budge. “You knew too, didn’t you,” he mumbled without so much as turning in his brother’s direction.

Raptor’s gaze dropped. The lack of response was all Tim needed. The boy finally stood and made his way to the cave’s exit.

“Tim,” Raptor called after him, “Tim wait!”

* * *

 

Talon’s eyes shot open. His body felt cold, but he was covered in a nervous sweat. He looked around at his surroundings. A hard bed. Plain walls. Tiny window. There was someone breathing next to him. He turned and realized Ultraboy was sleeping right next to him. His nerves calmed a little. That’s right, he snuck in here to have sex with him. Earlier that day, they’d ran into each other at one of Luthor’s buildings. It was the first time they had a chance to talk and immediately the owl was attracted to the Kryptonian power-house. The way he handled his enemies and killed them without a single brush of hesitancy was… Talon couldn’t even describe it. Maybe a piece of him was also lonely for someone to share with. It’d been almost two years since Tam’s death.

“Br… Brain…”

Talon had on a confused look beneath his domino mask. Ultraboy was mumbling in his sleep, it looked like he was having a nightmare. He scoffed once he realized who he must’ve been dreaming about.

“Brainiac, huh? I wonder what he did to you.”

“K-kill… don’t kill…her” Kon mumbled through gritted teeth and with a pained expression painted over his face.

“You lost someone too, huh.” Talon just stared at the other male’s face. His mind wandered and he thought about Tam again and how they used to lay in bed like this. Before Owlman took her away from him.

It’d been six months ago since Owlman’s “death.” Batman, his counterpart of another universe if you can believe that, transported him to a separate universe. Rumor had it that he died in an explosion. It wasn’t fair. He wasn’t upset because Owlman died… he was upset because he wanted to be the one to kill him. For two years he’d been trying to set up any sort of scenario to do away with him. To punish him for taking Tam, and his father, away from him.

Thomas, however, was no ordinary man. If it were easy to kill him, one of his many enemies would’ve done it by now. No, Tim had to think of something perfect. Something that a genius like him never would’ve expected and in a way that the CSA, Lucius, and Raptor would never link back to him. Tim slaved over dozens and dozens of plans in order to figure out the perfect way to do it. It disappointed him immensely when Batman figured out a way in only a day of being in their world. It depressed him to the point where he didn’t want to believe it. Often, he would wander around the house and expect to see Thomas, only to find the room empty.

Until one month later after his death, Tim entered the study. A large figure sat in Thomas’s favorite chair. He thought he’d finally gone mad. But no… Thomas was just sitting there, real as the nose on his face. Not a scratch on him. Not a word was spoken about how he survived, but this only proved that Owlman was no easy target. Ever since then, they’d just continued their jobs like normal. Hourman wasn’t mentioned, Tam wasn’t mentioned, and they continued to pretend to be a family.

A small groan interrupted Talon’s thoughts. Kon turned on his side and now the boys were facing each other. He stared at the handsome, sleeping face. He must’ve gotten most of his traits from Superwoman, because Kon barely looked anything like Ultraman aside from the hair and eyes. His features were much more soft and smooth like hers.

Superwoman and Ultraman. They were a whole other mess. Tim never spoke to Ultraman. He honestly didn’t really like the guy, but his “wife” had been around since he first joined with Owlman. He’d catch her leaving Thomas’s room at the mansion or the scent of her perfume on him when he came back late at night. Tim always wondered if they actually felt anything toward each other, or if they simply did it to spite Ultraman.

There were rumors he’d heard, mostly from Thad, that Superwoman and Ultraman had a son, but he’d been kidnapped or killed. It was a shock to everyone when a space pod landed on Earth about a year ago and out popped Ultraboy. Alive and well. It wasn’t like he got a reunion party or anything, but neither parent seemed displeased when he started showing up for CSA meetings. Many of the Bosses and their favored faction members would arrive and be seated in the meeting room on the top floor of the tower. He remembered Thad, who was chatting happily with the late Johnny Quick, came to a rare silence. Many turned their heads to witness the lost son, Ultraboy, walk in and take his place behind Superwoman and Ultraman. Cold, blue eyes, arms crossed and defensive, and a body built like stone. Tim stared at him from the opposite end of the room as he stood alongside Raptor. He didn’t have to be a meta to feel the power emanating from him.

That was when the light bulb went off in his head. Owlman may not be easily scared, but there was one thing he did fear - the superhuman. He’d go out of his way to manipulate and control them; Superwoman was in love with him, Ultraman wouldn’t go after him knowing that he would incur his wife’s wrath, and all of the other Bosses either feared his malicious genius or were simply in it for the money.

Ultraboy had no ties, no goals, and did not seem very interested in being rich. So, being the genius he was, Tim realized what Kon-El _did_ want.

Why would someone travel light-years away to reunite with the parents that had given up on them? Why would they continue to serve those parents after not so much as receiving a “welcome back?” Because Kon-El was just as much of a sap as he once was.

He wanted to belong.

No matter how cold and quiet he was toward all the members of the CSA, Tim could see that Kon was just trying to seek the attention of his parents. He could empathize with him. Loneliness was a powerful feeling. It made people go mad with desperation, which is why it is so easy to manipulate lonely people.

Kon-El turned once again, this time onto his back. Tim reached out and grazed his fingers along the curve of the other’s muscular arm. Now that Ultraboy was here, everything was going to work out perfectly.

* * *

 

“Do you even know where we’re going?!”

Talon snapped his head glared at Impulse. If only he had laser vision. If only.

“Right, right. Of course you do,” the blonde sighed, “what if Raptor shows up early? Isn’t he already pissed at you about the whole Duela thing?”

“Oh yeah, he’s still pissed,” Talon answered the other then took out his PDA. A few dabs on the touchscreen and the schematics of the building became visible.

“I guess I’d be pissed too if you killed my girlfriend. Don’t kill my girlfriend.”

“Thad, you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Okay, but if I did, you’re not allowed to kill her.”

“I promise nothing,” Talon promptly answered with a smirk while his eyes still focused on his gadget.

“What’re we doing here anyway?”

“To plant the quantum trigger,” he took out a glowing remote and showed it to Impulse, “somewhere that Ultraboy can find it.”

“Wait.” The speedster glared at the owl through his yellow goggles. “We went through all the trouble of stealing that thing from your crazy-ass dad, hiding it from your crazy-ass dad and an alien that shoots laser beams out of his eyes, and killing the Jokester’s daughter… just so you could break into a Justice League HQ and put it somewhere that Ultraboy can find it and give it to the alien that shoots laser beams out of his eyes?”

“Yes Thad. I’ve developed a love for scavenger hunts. Mainly in places that we could get killed.”

“Leaguers don’t kill people.”

“I killed Three Face and the Riddler’s daughter. Losing a child is enough for anyone to go against their silly morals. Anyway, this trigger is a fake. We just need to plant it somewhere and make sure that Ultraboy finds it. Most importantly, we need to make sure Raptor’s not lurking around with any pesky blue K.”

“I got this boss. We’ll be out’a here in no time,” The speedster grabbed the remote and disappeared. Talon was about to call out for him until he heard the click of a gun behind him.

Slowly, he rose his hands and turned. A woman stared back at him. Her face was divided into three grotesque discolorations, much like the Irish flag. Her hair was frayed and short on the right, but on the left it was long and straight. Three Face glared back at him, her lips twitching as if they were containing the force of a lion’s roar.

“You,” she growled through gritted teeth.

“Me,” Talon responded bluntly. He stared back at the disfigured woman. Her gun was pointing straight at his face. It would’ve been quite poetic if she actually shot him right in the face since it was the same way he’d shot her daughter.

“What are **you** doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m looking for Luthor. Any of you three ladies seen him around?“

“You’re the one that took my baby away from me,” she growled again and her hands trembled in rage. Her finger was dangerously close to pulling the trigger.

“She stole something from me.”

“Something that you shouldn’t have had,” she spat back.

“Technicalities,” he answered with a smirk.

“You little psychotic FREAK!” she shouted at the top of her lungs, “I’ll kill you for taking my baby away!”

Talon closed his eyes as he heard the gun fire. A few moments passed, however, and nothing happened. One eye hesitantly opened and surprise suddenly overcame him.  Three Face was on the ground. Her chest was still moving so she wasn’t dead, just unconscious. Behind her stood Ultraboy. He made his way over to the owl and gave him a cold glare.

“Why do I have to see you everywhere?”

Talon grinned and set his hands on the other’s broad shoulders. “My hero! I had an _appointment_ with Luthor. Guess he’s not home. What about you?”

Kon rolled his eyes and pushed the other aside to walk down the hallway. “I’m here to satisfy the wishes of my demented father.”

“May I offer some assistance then?”

“Do whatever you fucking want, “ Ultraboy blurted out before continuing on his way. Talon followed not too far behind, noting the Kryptonian’s awful mood. It must’ve been because of the fight with his father that Superwoman mentioned the night before. He only hoped that Impulse hadn’t become sidetracked. The boy was supposed to leave right after planting the remote.

In a few minutes they reached a laboratory at the end of the hall. There was an entry-lock, but Ultraboy didn’t bother with it. He grabbed a handful of the metal door and immediately bent it all back to create an opening. Talon watched in awe at the other’s strength, but remained silent. Both boys stepped through the hole and into the room.

“Nothing,” Kon growled. The tables were bare, aside from lab equipment and empty displays. Tim narrowed his eyes and he fought to keep his temper subdued. How could Thad miss his mark?!

“Let’s check the next room.” Just as Ultraboy turned, a feeling of light-headedness came over him. His legs wobbled and gave way. Talon knelt to aid him, but looked up in shock as he heard a familiar voice.

“Talon. Ultraboy.”

Raptor stood to the side of the room with his hands on his hips. Beneath him was Thad’s unconscious body. In his hand was the fake remote.

“You,” Ultraboy growled and bared his canines. He tried to stand, but could not summon the strength. He noticed that there was a small chunk of blue Kryptonite only a few feet away. “I’m going to rip out your entrails and shove them up your-“

“That’s enough sass out of you young man.” Raptor pointed the remote at Kon like a teacher lecturing their student. “So, Talon.” He stepped forward and both brothers were now glaring at each other. “Care to tell me why Impulse was in here?”

“We were looking for the remote.”

“Bzzzt. Try again.”

“It’s the tru-“

“No, it’s fucking not the truth, Talon.” Raptor held up the glowing, green remote. “He had this on him. I caught him putting it **in** that case behind you. So, let’s try this again. What is going on?”

This time Talon remained silent and his gaze dropped. He could feel Kon staring at him now too.

“Talon, I don’t know what’s going on, but you know what it looks like? It looks like that you’re pulling some shit on us.” Raptor scoffed and took a step forward with his arms extended at his sides. “How could you? How could you do this to us? We’re supposed to be a family! What the hell are you doing?” Again he was met with silence. “Fucking answer me Talon!”

“Answer this.” With the little strength he had left, Kon squinted his eyes and beams of lasers shot from his eyes. It hit Raptor right in the chest and sent him back against the wall across the room.

Talon ran over to the blue Kryptonite and swiped it. From his belt, he pulled out a container and dropped it in before stowing it away in a pouch. Ultraboy’s headache disappeared and he was finally able to stand.

“Talon! What are you doing?! You fucking piece of shit!” Raptor shouted hoarsely while attempting to stand back up after the harsh attack. If it weren’t for the padding of his suit, the beams would’ve killed him. Ultraboy rushed over to him and grabbed the elder brother by his neck and lifted him into the air.

“Like I said,” Ultraboy growled, “entrails.”

“Stop!” Talon called from behind and ran over to the taller male. He grabbed his arm and shook him. “Don’t kill him!”

“Why not?” another growl and Kon tightened his grip on the man’s throat, causing him to wheeze and gasp. This was the same hold his father put him in and now he was channeling that rage onto the elder owl. Raptor desperately kicked his feet and tried to pry the dangerous hand off of him, but in an already weakened state, it was easier said than done. A few more seconds and his eyes were starting to droop. His body was going limp as he further entered a state of unconsciousness.

“He’s my brother!”

“Like I care. This is the second time he’s tried to kill me.”

“You ca-“

“Stop what you’re doing!” a voice boomed at them.

Kon dropped Raptor to the floor and both he and Talon turned to see the three-faced woman again. She was holding a gun toward them.

“Evelyn!” a man called out from behind her as he ran toward them. He was dressed in mostly green with a huge question mark printed on the front of his shirt. “Evelyn, the League is coming! Just hold on!”

Kon stepped forward and readied himself for a battle. “Put it away, or this time I really will kill you.”

“You shut the fuck up!” the woman screamed.

“Evelyn, what are you doing?!” the man shouted from behind her.

Three Face fired a shot toward Kon. It missed him, but he suddenly realized that he was not her target when he heard a howl. The Kryptonian turned and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Talon drop to the floor. The boy moaned in pain and held the side of his stomach. Immediately, Kon ran toward him and gently scooped him in his arms. “G-get us out of here,” Talon groaned just before he passed out.

“Oh my God, Eve! What have you done?!”

“He killed my daughter Eddie! He fucking killed her!” The woman screamed and started closing in on them. This time she shot her gun sporadically. Kon turned his back to her and the bullets bounced right off of him.

“Evelyn, no!” the man in the green grabbed her from behind, “you’ll kill them! You can’t be like these people!”

“They’re not people! They’re fucking monsters!” Her screams of anguish filled the room.

While they were preoccupied, Ultraboy fled the area before more of the League could arrive. He covered Talon with his large arms and quickly floated up toward the ceiling. After smashing right through it, he began his return home. The other two down there, Raptor and the speedster, were of no concern to him. His hand beneath Talon rose and in it gleamed the Quantum Trigger.  
  
_Finally._

That was one problem solved. Talon moaned and shuffled in his arms. A sigh left Kon as he glanced down at the boy. Now he found himself with another problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far, thank you. Hope you enjoyed it. I really appreciate all of the kudos and comments.
> 
> Some weird things.  
> I know Zorro uses swords, but if you guys read some of new-ish 52 Owlman, Zorro used guns in Earth-3 verse.  
> Olympiad has black hair and I have no idea if she's even "Donna" or "Cassie" in Earth-3. I just didn't want to start creating any OCs, so I gave the title to Cassandra. Also, the "Impulse" I have described is Thad, who is originally Intertia, but I switched Impulse and Inertia just to be weird.  
> Kon still has the "-el" instead of the "-il" because I totally forgot about that.  
> I really liked Tam in the Red Robin series. I just wanted to throw her in there.
> 
> Just little stuff since there's not really that much in-depth info on the AU.


	7. Time To Feed

“Tim?”

What a sweet voice. Was this what angels sounded like? It was so familiar.

“Tim.”

This pillow is really soft and warm. Could he stay like this forever?

“Tim, wake up.”

A sigh left him as he started to open his eyes. There were birds tweeting not too far away and there was a gentle breeze that swept against his skin. Beautiful brown eyes stared back down at him and a smile formed on his lips. “Hey Tam,” he mumbled. He couldn’t move and his throat was so dry that his voice came out croaky. He realized that his head was on her lap. No wonder it was so warm.

Tam smiled back. Her fingers slowly ran through his hair and they felt so heavenly. Speaking of “heavenly,” was he dead? If this is what death was like, it didn’t seem so bad. If he’d known, he would’ve opted for suicide way earlier. No more painful memories, no more Crime Syndicate, no more Owlman. Of course, death seemed very unlikely. Religion was never for him, but if he was dead, he didn’t think he would end up in the same place as Tam anyway.

“Some date. Can’t even stay awake!”

 _Date_? “I’m sorry Tammy.” It hurt to talk and he wasn’t sure why, but right now that didn’t matter. He was with Tam again and he’d be damned if he’d let himself ruin the moment.

“Well, I guess it’s okay. I know your night job doesn’t leave much time for sleep.”

“No.” He stopped her and his smile disappeared. “No, that’s not an excuse. I’m already lucky that I have someone like you. I’m so sorry… I’m sorry.”

“You know I hate when you say things like that,” she said and furrowed her brows at him.

“I’m sorry Tammy,” he choked out. Either he was dead or this was just a dream, but it didn’t matter. He had to tell her how he felt before he lost her again. “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.”

“Shhh, it’s okay Ti-“

“It’s not okay,” he interrupted. Why couldn’t he move? He couldn’t stop looking at those beautiful, brown eyes. “If I just held you more. If I’d just been there for you. If I…” his voice broke, “if I told you I loved you. I love you so much.”

Some ducks began chatting and splashing in the distance.

This wasn’t just a dream, it was a memory; one of his favorites. They were in Gotham City Park. This was where they had their first date, just days after Owlman deemed Tim suitable enough become the new “Talon.” They came out here to celebrate with a picnic. Tam was the only person he could celebrate with since she was the only person outside of the family that knew who he really was at the time. Honestly, she was all he ever needed.

“I love you too,” Tam replied and continued to gently stroke his hair. She bent her head and they kissed. Her lips tasted like peaches. It used to drive him nuts when she wore that gloss. It was sticky and sweet, he used to love licking it off her. “Idiot.” She laughed and her fingers caressed his cheeks. “My idiot with the beautiful eyes.”

“I am your idiot,” he whispered back.

“Especially this one,” she said and cupped his left cheek. “The left one is my favorite.”

Tim chuckled, but all he felt was pain. Not just physically, but this memory made him feel so messed up inside.

Tam just smiled back at him. “I guess it’s time you woke up now, huh,” she whispered.

Fuck. Fuck! This wasn’t fair. “No…” he choked, “no, I don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry Tim.”

And that was that. Everything went black, like someone turned off the TV. It wasn’t his choice to wake up. If he could, he would’ve stayed frozen in that memory forever. Just him and Tam at the park; sitting, talking, and feeding the ducks.

Now, there was no park. There were no ducks and there was no Tam. His pillow was just a pillow and his body was wrapped in dingy sheets instead of a warm breeze. His vision straightened and he realized where he was. Bare walls, an empty bookshelf, and a weird-looking globe. This was Kon’s shitty apartment. He tried to move, but his body wasn’t having it. He was sore and there was an alarming pain on the right side of his stomach, just under his ribs. It was awful, but unfortunately also familiar. He sighed, “so stupid…” He’d been shot. That ugly, three-faced bitch must’ve lucked out and got him.

It was time to try and get out of bed. He inhaled deeply and grit his teeth as he tried to sit up. “Shit, shit, shit…” he hissed. It felt like forever passed before he was able to even get to the edge of the bed. He realized he was only dressed in his leggings. Where was the rest of his suit?

“Have a good rest?”

Tim turned to the window just as Kon casually floated in. The boy was dressed in jeans and a plain black tee with some sort of tacky, plaid flannel over it. On anyone else, he would’ve thought it looked stupid, but it only made Kon look more handsome. It was a little country, and for some reason, it really fit him. He didn’t belong in this shitty part of Metropolis, he belonged somewhere small and homey, like Kansas or something. There was a large paper bag in his hands with an obscenely large yellow and red logo and grease practically oozing from the bottom.

“…Didn’t know you needed to eat.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh. So, that’s for me then?”

“Would seem so.” Kon placed the bag on a small dresser after fishing out a burger. He sat next to Tim and started unwrapping it. “I’ve seen a lot of people eat from this place. I assumed you liked it too.”

Tim eyed the burger. It smelled amazing, but it looked disgusting. The meat, and he used that term lightly, was glistening with grease, and the bread was soggy and falling apart from being drowned in condiments. “I’m not really hungr-“ Before he could finish that sentence, the burger was shoved through his lips with precise super-speed.

“Eat,” was Kon’s strict reply.

Tim took hold of the burger as he forced himself to chew and swallow it down. His eyes widened and he looked at the soggy-greasy-meat-thing with wonder. It was actually pretty delicious. With an “oh-what-the-hell” shrug of his shoulders, he went in for another bite.

Kon reached into the bag for another burger and unwrapped it. He eyed it suspiciously and even gave it a sniff. Finally, he bit into it, but his chewing seemed labored. Tim smirked when he realized it was in sync with his own chewing. The poor half-alien was copying him, following by example.

“You can’t seriously tell me that you’ve never eaten a burger before? You’ll eat green rocks, but you won’t eat food?”

“I’ve eaten before, but it isn’t very necessary. I get all of my energy from the Sun, so I guess it just seems like a waste of time. This stuff is not terribly awful though.”

“There’s way better food out there than this. Pizza, waffles, pie…”

“I tried a Moon Pie once. I dislike how false the advertising is because there definitely wasn’t anything lunar about it.”

Tim snorted and quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn’t spit out his food. He tilted his head back and laughed after swallowing. "You really thought that Moon Pies were from the Moon?! I thought you were supposed to be an _intelligent_ lifeform.”

Kon glared at him, but it lasted for only for a moment before he joined Tim’s laughter with a chuckle of his own.

What the hell were they doing? They were sitting on a bed, eating burgers, and talking about pie. They were having a normal conversation about food, and laughing - **actually** laughing. No CSA, no capes, not even sex. Just shooting the shit like schmoes off the street.

Tim looked back at his burger and wiped some ketchup off his mouth with the back of his hand. When was the last time he’d laughed like this? He felt so at peace sitting here next to Kon, it was exactly how he used to feel around Tam. It was an odd anomaly considering he’d witnessed the boy once crush a man’s windpipes like an empty Coke can.

“Finish the food. You’ve been asleep for almost two days so I’m sure you’re hungry. At least your recovery’s gone well.”

“Two days? Great.” With an annoyed sigh Tim took another bite. He brushed his injured side with the tips of his fingers. His entire stomach had been wrapped in bandages. It was crude, but it did the job. Ultraboy saved his life. This _monster_ actually saved him. “I don’t understand,” he said before looking back at Kon with a raised brow, “I thought you said I was a “conniving sack of shit.” Why did you bring me here? Why did you save me?”

“…” The Kryptonian said nothing at first. He swallowed and the burger sat idly in his hand while his eyes continued to linger on the floor. Finally, he came up with an answer. “The Justice League doesn’t kill people. But that three-faced woman was attempting to take your life. If I’d left you, you would’ve been dead.”

Tim frowned. That wasn’t really an answer, it was just stating the obvious. “Well, of course she would’ve killed me. I meant-“

“Why did you kill her daughter?”

The odd question left the owl gaping at him. “Because that’s what we **do** , we kill people, especially the Leaguers. It’s sort of part of our job to get rid of them, or did you forget that?”

Kon just sat there in silence. Finally, he nodded and shrugged his shoulders with an indifferent acceptance. “Okay.”

Tim rolled his eyes. It was obvious he wasn’t going to get any straight answers from this sack of bricks he was sitting next to. “Where’s the rest of my suit?”

“Bathroom. You reek, so feel free to shower.”

“Thanks for the suggestion **jackass**. And my mask? Why did you take off my mask?”

Kon just gave him a confused look. “It’s in there too. I figured you didn’t really need it. It looked uncomfortable to sleep in.”

The other just glared at him. “It’s to hide my identity. Now you-“

“I already knew who you were. You’re that billionaire’s kid, Tim Wayne.”

Tim’s eyes widened in surprise. His mask was lined with lead and he was wearing glasses back when they met in their civvies at the Powers building. “How’d you know?”

The larger male inhaled deeply through his nose and his nostrils flared.

Now it was Tim’s turn to look confused. “Wait. Are you serious?” A heat rose to his cheeks, but he immediately looked away to hide it. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he blushing?! “You know me by how I smell?”

Kon just nodded.

“That’s so… creepy,” Tim blurted and suddenly attempted to stand. He cringed at the sudden, sharp pain on his side. It caused his legs to wobble and give, only to be caught by… _nothing_. Kon hadn’t even flinched, but his telekinesis held the other firmly in place. “Well. It seems you’re getting better at whatever _that_ is.”

“I know, it’s actually pretty useful. The other day I replaced the lock on my door and was able to screw in the nails without any tools.” Kon stood and let Tim gently fall against him so that he could help him walk.

“Imagining you doing housework is humorous to me for some reason. Also, you had to replace your own lock? Why do you choose to live in this dilapidated shit-hole. Wait. What would **you** even need a lock for? Did you forget you could shoot lasers?”

“Pipe down. I broke it, so I fixed it. And this place isn’t a shit-hole. It’s quiet and comfortable and the neighbors mind their own business.”

The shorter boy snorted. “They mind their own business because they’re drug dealers and prostitutes. Trust me, this place is a shit-hole.”

“Shut up.”

The Kryptonian helped Tim to the bathroom, but was abruptly stopped at the door. “I can do the rest myself. Thanks and whatever.” The boy shook himself free from the other’s grasp and limped in. The door slammed shut behind him, right in the taller male’s face. He eyed his surroundings and grimaced at how awful the bathroom was. It was just as bland as the rest of the apartment; no pictures, no fancy soaps, not even hand towels – just a big blue towel hanging on a lone hook, an old dish with some soap that smelled strongly of some fake Irish village, and his suit; neatly folded and placed on the counter. He sighed and set his hands on the edge of the sink. His side hurt so bad that he wanted to lay back down, but he didn’t want to face Kon again.

His smell. He recognized him from his smell! Why did he think a stupid pair of glasses could hide his identity anyway?! The bastard knew all along who he was – and probably who Richard and Thomas were and… hadn’t told anyone?

Tim stared into the cracked mirror and barely recognized himself. His face showed obvious signs of fatigue. He’d been wearing the domino so much lately that the area around his eyes were actually lighter than the rest of his skin, aside from the dark bags. Excellent; not only did he feel like shit, but apparently looked like shit too.

Enough of this. He reached for his suit and recovered his PDA. The screen was black – definitely dead. He could probably charge it here, but Tim felt something that he hadn’t felt in a long time; fear. What awful messages would be waiting for him when this cursed thing turned back on? He shook his head and put it away. Forget it now. What he really needed was a shower.

Knobs were turned and hot water spewed from a shower-head ridden with calcium. Damn, he thought, this place was old. Why would anyone choose to live here? Good lord, was that mold on the floor? At least there was shampoo and soap. Kon must’ve had money, or at least Ultraman and Superwoman did, so why settle for a ghetto apartment rather than a suite? Tim clicked his teeth in disapproval and stripped off his leggings. It hurt so much to move, but as soon as he stepped into the shower, all of his aching bones relaxed. He moaned under the gentle spray and started running his hands through his hair.

While he washed himself, his thoughts wandered back to Kon again. It baffled him that lately the Kryptonian was more on his mind than Tam. Wasn’t she the whole reason behind what he was doing? He betrayed his family for her. Tam ruled his thoughts, his dreams; every decision he made since her death was for her. The pain of losing her eroded his sanity to the point that he was ready to sacrifice everything to avenge her. Something inside him was changing, however, and he hated to admit that it was actually scaring him. The pain was still present, but lately it’d become easier to live with.

“It’s too late now,” he mumbled to himself. He’d already sacrificed so much, there was no turning back at this point. Richard found him and Thad planting the remote. He’d spotted him helping Ultraboy. Not only that, but it wouldn’t be too long before Owlman found out too. Oh God, he’d worked so hard to keep Thomas in the dark. It was impossible to do anything without him knowing. If he even suspected a betrayal, the whole thing would be over. The man was a genius; a meticulous and unforgiving genius that would never, ever, let anyone, even a boy he considered his son, get away with defying him.

This was it - he was going to die. Tim thought about his father, his real father Jack, and his heart became heavy with shame. This wasn’t just for Tam, his father needed to be avenged too. They killed him. Gordon, Harvey, Lucius, Owlman - they all needed to pay for taking his father away from him. But he failed. He failed the only two people he ever loved. Owlman was going to slit his throat and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

 

Tim obviously wanted to be left alone, so Kon ended up in the kitchen; or at least the area that was _called_ the kitchen. His stove and sink were absolutely spotless and bare of pans and dishes. It wasn’t because he was OCD about keeping the place clean, it was because none of these things had a purpose to him and he never used them. It was a surprise he even had a table in here, but it was courtesy of the previous tenants. He put the burgers in the refrigerator and sat down.

The quantum trigger was on the table. The remote was barely longer than a phone. It was cylindrical on the top and looked like it was made of platinum. The cylinder encased a small piece of green Kryptonite that fueled its power, a feature that differed from the original. This was the object of his father and mother’s desires; the only thing they’d ever _needed_ him for. What a puny thing it was, he could easily crush it beneath his fingers. Did this little wand really hold the power to travel through dimensions? It all seemed so ridiculous.

Earlier that day, while Tim slept, Kon was called by Superwoman. Just hours ago, he’d been sitting here, watching “Wendy the Werewolf Stalker” kill a were just in time to make it to something called a “prom,” when a female voice chimed his name. His ultra-hearing immediately honed in on its familiarity. “Twenty-three, eighty-two. Eastern Park. Fawcett City.” Yes, he recognized it well. It was the same voice that called out to him when he’d been taken from this Earth as a child. It was the voice of his mother.

At first, he attempted to just ignore her. There were a million reasons not to go. At the top of the list was the whole “she doesn’t really care about you” thing, but in the end he ended up leaving. If someone had asked him why, he honestly wouldn’t have a good answer. He only hoped that he wouldn’t end up kicking himself later. He’d arrived in Fawcett City feeling just as disappointed with himself as when he left. Superwoman had a suite at the very top of an extravagant high-rise. In the two years he’d been back on Earth, he’d only been there one other time, and that was to deliver a message from Ultraman. His parents were not always on speaking terms. Well, more like **never** on speaking terms.

“Kon-El,” Superwoman called out as he entered through her window, “I’m glad that you could spare me some time.” She walked up to him, dressed in a flowing, black gown and her signature necklace with the red “S.” Even he admitted she was beautiful.

Kon nodded silently. He looked around at the large apartment. It was probably five times bigger than his own and was littered with expensive furniture and exotic tapestries. There were rugs all over the floor and paintings on the walls he swore were supposed to be hanging in museums. He’d never really understood why people used the phrase “crime doesn’t pay” because it sure as hell paid off for the CSA. His thoughts were interrupted when he was pulled in for an unexpected hug. What the hell was she doing? She let him go and he met her gaze with confusion.

“What? A mother can’t hug her child?” she asked with a smirk.

That didn’t really dissipate the confusion. He couldn’t recall a time when they’d hugged previously, so how exactly was he supposed to react?

“I know your father and I aren’t your favorite people to visit, but I don’t think you’ll be displeased with why I’ve called you here.”

There was some chatter nearby. Kon looked to the side and noticed a group of men sitting at a table. They were smoking cigars and playing cards. Captain Super, Uncle Super, and (Kon forced back a growl) _Super Junior_ sat there and started dealing in for their game. **Technically** , the Supers were his blood, but **actually** he did not give a shit. Junior met eyes with him and quickly turned away. Understandable, since Kon was ready to filet his brains the last time he’d seen him flirting with Talon at the CSA mountain base. Not that he was jealous or anything, he just hated the guy’s face. Nope. Not jealous at all.

“Would you like a glass of water, or may-”

“Why did you summon me here?” Kon interrupted.

She glared at him. “ **Or** maybe some wine?”

He sighed. She wasn’t going to get to the point as quickly as he wanted her to. Apparently, he’d just have to play along with these silly formalities for now. “No, but thank you.”

“Alright then.” She motioned toward a large couch and coffee table, so he followed her lead. They sat down across from each other. This was a big difference when comparing it to meeting his father at a strip joint, but somehow the level of discomfort was still off the charts. A girl walked up to them and set down a tray of tea and snack cakes. He looked her over; tall, blonde, and broad-shouldered. He recognized her immediately from the Powers building as one of Talon’s companions. Cassandra, also known as the “Olympiad.” He didn’t know what happened to the former Olympiad, but knowing the type of people that were in the Syndicate, she most likely wasn’t around anymore to reclaim her title. One thing he knew about Amazonian women was that they were not to be messed with.

Cassandra looked back at him and nodded knowingly before walking away. He didn’t know that she’d been working under his mother. Did Talon know? He scoffed. What the hell was he thinking? Talon must’ve known. That maniac probably set up the whole thing.

“So then,” his mother interrupted his thoughts, “I have news that you were successful in obtaining the remote?”

He continued to stay silent. It was only a matter of time before she’d found that out, especially since the infiltration of the League’s HQ wasn’t exactly as _covert_ as he originally planned it to be. Did this mean that Ultraman knew?

“Not that it isn’t your choice, but I was wondering who you planned on giving it to?”

His eyes narrowed. Of course that was why she summoned him, what else would she need with him?

“I didn’t bring it with me, if that’s what you’re trying to get at.”

“Of course you didn’t,” she said with a dark smile. “You’re my son, which means you’re smart. I knew you wouldn’t come here with the goods because I know what kind of person you are.”

He rose a brow. “Yeah?” For someone who just hugged their own child for the first time, she sure acted like she knew him.

“You’re an opportunist, just like me. You’re waiting to see which one of us, me or Ultraman, can give you the better deal. That’s exactly why I’ve called you here. Unlike your jackass of a father, I’m not here to bark orders at you or treat you like a slave. You’re better than that.” She gestured toward her family members playing cards at the table. “You may be a Kryptonian, but that’s only half of who you are. You’re also a Batson. Just like us.”

Wow, that was all sorts of funny. He’d barely spoken to her family, let alone ever considered himself “one of them.”

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking that I’m wrong.” She shrugged her shoulders. “But it’s true. We’re all family. You may resent me, but it wasn’t my choice to give you up. Ultraman has many enemies, some of them more powerful than I ever could’ve believed. Brainiac invaded the Earth and snatched you from my arms. There was nothing I could do to sto-”

Kon’s patience wore thin and he suddenly shouted, “Get to the **point**!” The other Supers turned to look at him, but after a moment of silence, they went back to their game. He didn’t want to hear it! He didn’t want to hear some sob story of how he’d been “snatched away” from a loving parent or how they had “no choice” but to surrender him to that merciless android. Those years… those awful, long, cold years of being controlled through not only his body, but his mind! How dare she bring it up so casually! “Please. Just get to the point,” he grumbled through gritted teeth.

Superwoman didn’t raise her voice and retaliate. She simply gave him an indifferent look and shrugged her shoulders. “Alright then.” With a snap her fingers, Cassandra returned, this time with a silver briefcase. She set it on the table and once again walked away. Superwoman reached over and pulled it open. The light that leaked from inside was blinding.

Green Kryptonite. Large chunks and clusters of it filled the suitcase to its brim. Just by being near its radiating glow, Kon could feel his muscles tensing and oddly enough, his mouth salivating. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did the stones seem so _alluring_?

“What the hell is this for?”

“A trade, of course.” She smirked and relaxed back in her seat with confidence radiating right off her. “As you know, green Kryptonite has an outstanding effect on a Kryptonian’s body. Your senses heighten, your strength intensifies, and you have limitless power. You become invincible. How do you think Ultraman became the way he is? He may not be known for being the brains, but there isn’t a soul alive that won’t admit they fear him. Not with this though. With this, you’ll easily be able to surpass him. You could be the big boss calling the shots for the CSA. You’d have your own personal army.”

Kon couldn’t take his eyes off of the glowing rocks. Unmatched strength… limitless power... No. He forced himself to reach over and slam it shut before giving her a harsh glare. “Like I give a shit about the Syndicate. Even if I did want to take over, I wouldn’t need this crap to get rid of him anyway.”

Superwoman scoffed. “Is that so? You’re telling me that last time you let him choke the breath out of you on purpose?” Kon pursed his lips in anger. In return, she smiled, knowing that she’d hit a nerve just now. “Or maybe you just like being called… what was it again? _Useless?_ “Utterly and pathetically useless” I think was what he said.”

That’s it! He had enough! Ultraboy stood and turned to make his way toward the window.

“Wait,” his mother said and stood as well. When he’d been a child, he’d barely reached her knees. Now, he stood almost a foot taller than her and despite the difference in size, he still felt so small in front of her. “If it’s not the Kryptonite, then just tell me what you want. Anything. Name it and I’ll give it to you.”

“I don’t want anything from y-”

“Mary,” Uncle Super interrupted while walking up to them, “Thomas has arrived.”

“Looks like my date is here. Just think about it. Remember, whatever you want. Unlike with Ultraman, you have a place here with our family.” To Kon’s surprise, she landed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Visit me more often,” she said before making her way to the door.

Immediately, Kon headed for the window.

Here he was now. Home and kicking himself for going after knowing what to expect. Tim was right to question him being an “intelligent” lifeform, because he never felt so stupid. Superwoman didn’t need him, she never even wanted him. All she wanted was the remote. He sat in his seat, eyes still on the trigger.

_Snatched you from my arms._

_You have a place here… with our family._

The words echoed in his mind over and over. Who the fuck was he kidding? She was lying. She had to be lying. Before the remote, she’d never acted this way toward him.

So then... why did he so badly want to believe her?

God, he really was pathetic. Pathetic _and_ desperate. He played with the remote in his hands, fighting all urges to throw it against the wall. His brows furrowed as he inspected the damned thing. On top of it was a blue button and on the side was a latch. What the hell were these for? His curiosity got the best of him and he pressed the button, but nothing happened. He pulled on the little latch with the tip of his finger and again, nothing happened. Not satisfied with the outcome, he turned it in his hands and eyed it some more. This time, he pressed the button and pulled on the latch at the same time. The remote whizzed and slowly the piece of Kryptonite was pushed out from the top. Something was wrong. Kon didn’t deal much with electronics, but the inside of the trigger looked cheap and had absolutely no prongs or connectors.

He gripped the small rock and turned it around within his fingers. Something wasn’t right here either. This rock didn’t exert any energy, in fact, it wasn’t even the correct weight for a piece this size. Anyone else may have not noticed, but Kon had more than adequate experience with Kryptonite. To his surprise, the little piece suddenly shattered beneath the grip of his fingers. It was fake, definitely fake! “What the f-“ He immediately stood from the chair and made his way toward the bathroom.

The door swung open so fast it banged and bent the door-stop spring. “Cock-sucker!”

Tim gasped and woke up from his daze, now realizing that he’d been leaning forward with his forehead pressed against the shower wall. He heard Kon, but couldn’t bring himself to speak up. He’d been gripping his pained side harshly without realizing it and the bandages got loose. He felt weak. Blood was trickling down his left side and he was shivering. The water, now cold from running for so long, continued to pat down his body, but he’d been so lost in his thoughts that it didn’t even occur to him. A pair of hands zoomed through the curtains and pulled him out. Now instead of hard tile, he was up against a warm chest.

“Are you an idiot?! You’re bleeding everywhere and you don’t bother to stop it?!”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s all over,” Tim mumbled, unable to raise his head and look up at the other. “I’ve failed. Raptor knows which means Owlman knows. I’m dead and everything I’ve been working for is gonna go up in smoke.”

Kon barely listened to the ramblings as he forced him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. “Shut the fuck up!” he barked. He had to hurry and redo the bandages before he lost too much blood so he walked away to grab the supplies.

Tim, still wet and nude, sat quietly on the bed with eyes that wouldn’t leave the floor. Kon returned and dropped to his knees in front of him with hands full of gauze and cotton. He began redressing the wound and asked, “What the hell is the matter with you?” There was no reply. An annoyed grunt left him as he continued to work. “Don’t tell me you’re crying because of that brother of yours. If anything, you should be crying because of what I’m going to do to you.”

The boy finally met his gaze and blurted out a confused, “What?”

“The remote is a fake. Why the fuck is it fake?!”

“I didn-“

“Did you want Ultraman to kill me? Is that why?”

“What? No I-“

“I will crush your throat with my bare hands if you lie to me.”

Tim stopped and just stared back. His lips curved into a soft smile and he scoffed. “No you won’t.”

“Tt,” Kon clicked back. The bandages were finished, but he remained on his knees. “Then you’re more stupid than I thought.”

“If you were going to kill me, why would you waste your time making sure I didn’t die by the hands of an insane Justice Leaguer?”

Fuck. Well, Kon wasn’t really sure how to answer that. Those eyes, no longer hidden with a mask or glasses, trapped him like he’d been sinking in quicksand. They were not of any shade that he could recall seeing here on Earth. They weren’t inconsistent like the sky or trivial like a gem. They were a blue surrounded by darkness and a void that he knew all too well. Looking into Tim’s eyes were like looking at the star Alcyone. Kon spent almost all of his life traveling through space. Yes, he hated most of that time of his life, but one thing he’d never give away were his memories of all the stars he’d seen. Alcyone was the brightest star in the Pleiades star cluster. It was so blue that no Earthly thing compared, and so bright that it illuminated its sister stars.

That’s what Tim was. He was a little bit of light in a sea of darkness. Kon was finally able to look away. Were the thoughts that flooded him really his own? Before he’d met this human, he never once had thoughts like these.

“You’re right. The remote is a fake,” Tim answered and finally broke the silence. “I hid the real remote. I was going to use it once I finished reconstructing the Eigenstate Device. It’s a bomb that Owlman once made to try and take out Earth Prime.”

Kon shook his head. “I know what it is! You’re so stupid. Why are you owls obsessed with destroying all the universes?”

“You’re wrong,” Tim replied, “I wanted to use the remote to send Owlman away again and set off the bomb. It would be fitting if I could finish the job the other world’s Batman couldn’t. It was the only thing that ever got close to killing him, so I thought maybe this time it’d work.”

The Kryptonian looked back up to the boy with confusion written all over his face. “I don’t understand. I thought you worshipped Owlman. Isn’t he your father?”

Talon’s hands dug into the comforter on the bed. They were clenching so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “He’s not my father, not anymore. He took my life away from me. He took away my real father and he took away-” He froze when he was about to say “Tam.” His head hung low and his shoulders shook with anger. “He took everything and lied to my face about it. We were supposed to be family! Do you know what it’s like to be betrayed like that?! Do you know what it’s like to have everything ripped from yo-“ He stopped himself. Slowly, he lifted his gaze and sadly smiled when the Kryptonian was in his sights again. “What the hell am I saying, huh? You’re the only one around here who **does** know what it’s like. I heard you were just a kid when you were taken. I heard about Brainiac’s collection and how many died for it. So many alien races captured and planets destroyed. How do you deal with it all?”

Kon shook his head and stood up. He didn’t want to remember being a slave. To this day; Brainiace’s voice, the dying aliens, the horrified face of the Martian female – they still haunted his memories. There was no “dealing” with it. “Go the fuck to sleep,” he mumbled before walking out of his room and slamming the door behind him.

Tim dropped his head into the palms of his hands. Oh God, what the fuck was he doing? Everything was turning to shit. He wasn’t going to avenge anyone. He was going to die! Oh fuck, hopefully not here. Not in this shitty apartment!

Eventually, he grew weary from the self-loathing and laid down on his uninjured side. He noticed a bottle of painkillers on the nightstand that Kon must’ve left for him. Was there enough for him to overdose with? If Owlman was coming for him, then there’d be no escape anyway. Tim reached for the bottle and downed the last five pills, definitely not enough to OD on.

He laid back down and stared at the plain, white walls. It was becoming more and more frustrating to be confined in this room. Thirty minutes passed and he was still wide awake. No matter how fatigued he felt, sleep didn’t come. His mind was way too active right now and the aching in his side wasn’t helping.

Just stop thinking, just stop thinking. The sheets smelled like Kon and he couldn’t help but nuzzle into the pillow. None of this turned out the way Tim thought it would. The alien was supposed to be his manipulated meat-head, not this… well, he didn’t really know what “this” was. He was sharing things with him that he’d always kept to himself. They were becoming close and that was never something he intended. Yea they had sex, so what? Tim had sex with a lot of people and it never led to anything like this.

Without realizing at first, he deeply inhaled the scent of the pillow again. Shit, was he becoming a creep too? The Kryptonian’s musk was all over the bed, he couldn’t escape it. At least his thoughts were finally focusing away from Owlman. The painkillers must’ve finally kicked in too because the throbbing from his wound was becoming more bearable. It was either the painkillers, or how his blood was rushing straight to his crotch. Being surrounded by these sheets that smelled like Kon only made him think of sex.

He shuffled in the bed and reached down to cup his crotch. His face heated up when he realized how hard he’d become. All this, just for thinking about Kon; stupid meat-head, stupid taste-less, stupid… _sexy_ Kon. He should’ve been angry at himself for being so weak, but damn it he couldn’t help it. He gave himself a stroke and gasped. It felt so good, especially after a day of pain. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to be getting attached to anyone, especially someone who initially started as a pawn in his plans.

He buried his face in the pillows and continued to work his hand up and down his cock. A finger caressed the tip and he whimpered when a bit of precum leaked out. “F-fuck…”

* * *

 

Kon rested on his couch. Sleep was a rare visitor, but since returning to Earth he tried to make it a habit. Dreaming was nice – it allowed him a small escape. Since meeting Tim, it was actually easier to fall asleep. It sounded silly, but it was his heartbeat that helped. It _thumpthumpthump’d_ in such a way that made Kon drawn to it. He often honed in on it, even from miles and miles away. The boy’s damned suit blocked it, possibly an idea of Owlman’s as a precaution against meta-beings, and from how rarely he could hear it, Tim apparently wore his suit a lot. For a precious few moments a day, maybe when the owl showered or went to sleep, Kon was blessed with the calming beat. In the short time they’d known each other, he’d already memorized it as any regular person would memorize a song.

This is why it just took one skip of a beat to interrupt Kon’s thoughts. Not only that, but he heard a whimper coming from his room. With a quick jolt, he was on his feet and silently making his way toward the bedroom. Maybe Tim was in trouble? It’d be perfect if it was Raptor sneaking in, they could continue where they left off from last time. He was pretty sure that something about organs and ripping them out was promised. Another whimper made him furrow his brows with concern. The owls usually did a very good job of concealing themselves, but his x-ray vision confirmed Raptor nor Owlman were here. What the hell was wrong?

He opened the door. Tim was lying in bed and didn’t seem to realize he’d come in. This time Kon heard a moan. Was it from the pain? He left a bottle of painkillers on the table, but maybe they weren’t enough. A few steps closer and Kon’s eyes widened with surprise when he realized what he’d stumbled on.

Tim turned his head, but didn’t bother turning his body. His forehead glistened with a little sweat and his lips were pink from biting them. “What?” he asked in a breathy voice, “you never jerk off before?” He buried his face back in the pillow, but he pulled his hand away from his dick. He hoped it was too dark for Kon to notice his flushed face. Feeling embarrassed was unnecessary – the Kryptonian saw him naked before and the last time he was here, he’d been begging to be fucked. For some reason, he currently felt… inappropriate? Desperate? Slutty? It was hard to decide considering he felt outrageously horny at the moment.

He felt a warm body join him on the bed. Kon reached over from behind and gripped his swollen cock. “You’re not supposed to be moving around so much,” he mumbled.

Tim couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a madman when that same hand stroked him from the base to the tip. “Good thing you’re here then, _nurse_.”

The hand on his cock tightened and he let out a gasp. A pair of lips rested on his ear and he shivered from their heat. “Never call me that again.”

Tim turned his head a little. “You can’t stop me.”

“The hell I can’t,” Kon threatened before letting go of him and sitting up. His shirt came off and next he shimmied out of his jeans.

“Commando today?”

“What does that mean?” Kon looked back with a raised brow.

Tim couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s nothing. I guess a person with rock hard skin doesn’t need to worry about chafing.” His eyes lowered to Kon’s huge, hardened member. “Speaking of rock hard-“

“No talking,” Kon interrupted Tim before settling himself between his legs. They were spread just for him and the owl looked so vulnerable. The other attempted to sit up, but was stopped. “I told you not to move. I’ll do it.”

Tim scoffed. “The tub thing was an accident. I’m fine now.”

Kon growled and lurched forward to make the boy lie completely on his back. “Why do you always insist on arguing?”

Tim just stared back at him with a look of defiance, but it soon melted away when it was apparent that the Kryptonian wasn’t backing down. “Fine.” He relaxed his head on the pillow and even spread his arms out by either side of his head to emphasize that he wasn’t going to do anything. “I surrender.”

Kon smirked and reached over to the nightstand to pull a small, pink bottle from the drawer.

“You kept that stuff?” Tim asked while watching the alien squeeze some lubricant into his hands. Some of it spilled on his cock and caused a shiver to run up his spine.

“This and the uh, “thing” you had last time.”

With a face so calm, he couldn’t tell if Kon was too embarrassed to say “plug” or if he legitimately did not know what it was called. “Why’d you keep them?”

Kon didn’t reply; his focus was dedicated on rubbing the sticky gel onto Tim’s cock. His fingers caressed the entire length, up and down, and it trembled within his grip. He gave the head a soft flick with his thumb and swirled it around. More precum leaked out with every sticky stroke, but the slow jerks were obviously killing Tim since now he was bucking his hips into his hand. Kon let go and scooted back a little to grab the boy’s legs. “Tell me if this hurts you.”

“Okay?” The owl gasped as he was suddenly lifted. Kon pressed his legs together and he attempted to pull them up and set the middle of the boy’s back on his lap. With Tim’s legs up in the air, the alien now had a good view of his entrance. “You know, for someone that’s never had sex with other men before, this is pretty gay of you.” Surprisingly, this “C-form” wasn’t too uncomfortable, but he assumed that his neck might be sore in the morning, along with other things…

Kon rolled his eyes at the idiotic comment. “I was sick of you ordering me around about what to do,” he stated while his finger circled and pressed against the other’s tight hole, “so I used the internet to view the different ways same-sex couples had intercourse.” He wasn’t comfortable using the term “couple,” but wasn’t sure what else to call them. “You humans have a strong affinity for pornography. There were more websites dedicated to people fucking than there are stars in the galaxy.”

A moan left Tim and he tilted his head back against the sheets. Two fingers slid inside of him and he could feel them stretching him out. They were so warm and smooth from the gel, it made his inner walls attempt to pull them in even deeper. “You d-don’t have a computer…” was all he could muster. It was hard to take in what someone was saying when they were fingering your ass.

Kon, pleased with the noises, curled his fingers. He could feel Tim press against his hand, wordlessly begging for more. “Library.”

Tim chuckled, but suddenly gasped and bucked his hips. With the other’s firm grip on him, he fortunately wasn’t going anywhere. His legs blocked Kon’s face so he attempted to spread them just a little. Again, he was stopped from moving. “You can’t watch porn in a p-public libra-RY!“ His eyes widened in shock when the fingers were replaced with something wet and warm. It slid along his swollen hole. “Oh fuck,” Tim choked out, “is th-that your tongue?!”

“Mhmm,” was the hot, breathy reply.

The owl shut his eyes and his mouth gaped to release another moan. He felt the tongue attempting to stretch him and slither inside. “Never mind! Watch all the library porn you wa-aaahh, oh fuck!” He turned his head and sank against the mattress. His cock dripped cum onto his chest and twitched with every movement along his entrance. His breathing picked up and his moans became more desperate. “S-so good!” No one had ever done this to him before. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes while his body shook with an intense need to be touched.

Kon fought back a grin while his mouth worked away. Hearing the other unravel and lose control like this pleased him in a way he never thought possible. When he wrapped his lips around the boy’s pucker to gently suck, he heard a strained - “S-stop! Inside, n-now!” Oh fuck, did that make his own cock throb. Another wet lick along the other’s perineum and he finally pulled his face away. He licked his lips with a lewd smack. “You-“

“No talking!” Tim growled and tried to move to see his face, “I need you to fuck me!”

Kon scooted back to allow Tim the room to slide up and comfortably place his head back on the pillow. He noticed his eyes were watery. “You have tears in your eyes,” he said while leaning forward. His huge body completely covered the lithe form beneath him. “Humans cry a lot more than other species I’ve encountered. Well, except for maybe Tamaraneans. They’re extremely emotional and I don’t suggest insulting their orange skin.”

Tim pressed his lips together and glared at the blue eyes that bore into his. No! No conversations right now! Only sex! “You’ve been here for like two fucking years, so you should know humans cry involuntarily when they’re overcome with emotion. My emotions right now compel me to demand you fuck me!”

Kon snorted. “That’s not an emotion.” Alright, enough play then. His hips ground against Tim’s and he set a hand under his thigh to lift him. The boy rose his legs and they wrapped around his lower back. His thick tip started to poke through the wet hole he’d earlier abused with his tongue. It stretched around him, but already he found himself straining to enter. “Relax… more.”

“T-trying,” Tim mumbled through gritted teeth. He set his hands on both sides of Kon’s shoulder and his fingers dug into the skin. The gel helped a lot, but holy hell he was big.

Kon leaned forward more and kept his eyes on Tim’s face, making sure he wasn’t in pain. Well, too much pain considering he pulled out a bullet from him a couple days ago. A groan left him when he felt the boy tighten around him, but the more he pushed in, the harder it became to control himself. He felt Tim shudder and without thinking he bucked his hips forward.

“AH!” Tim tilted his head back and screamed, but it was quickly muffled with Kon’s lips. He moaned and quickly darted his tongue through. They’d shared kisses before, but not like this. This kiss was something more, something intimate. They pulled away to breathe and latched back on again like their lives depending on it. Tongues and lips moved against one another, desperate to touch. Tim pulled away to catch his breath and hoarsely demand, “I want you… **all** of you.”

With a nod, Kon grit his teeth and slowly, very slowly, inched his way deeper. He couldn’t help but let out a hiss. It was so tight and hot, he thought he was going to melt. He could feel soft, wet walls clenching around his cock and trying to push him back. “I don’t think all of me will fit,” he growled and bared his canines, “f-fuck!”

Tim tried to relax. He hadn’t had Kon all the way before and despite the prep from earlier, it wasn’t easy. After minutes of slow thrusting and pausing, Kon’s entire length was sheathed. The body below him shuddered. Tim choked on his breath and tilted his head back against the pillow. He could feel the slippery cock sliding so deep inside him that now it was rubbing against and through his prostate.

“N-never… felt like this before,” Tim whispered and looked up at him. His eyes were heavy-lidded and watering again. “I feel so full…”

Kon set his hands on either sides of Tim’s ass. He spread it apart and reeled his hips back, only to thrust in again. A growl escaped his mouth, feral and needy. He was ready to ravage the body beneath him. “D-does it hurt?” he asked while searching the owl’s face for signs of pain.

Tim just shook his head. He didn’t want “slow,” he wanted hard and fast. He tried to roll his hips to get the other riled up, but the firm grip on his ass wasn’t giving way. “If you’re worried about my wound, it’s fi-“

“It’s not that,” Kon interrupted and paused his movements. He buried his face in the crook of Tim’s neck to revel in the scent and softness of the damp skin. “I don’t want to choke you or leave bruises this time.” The memory of face-fucking the owl’s swollen, red mouth flashed in his mind. That memory made it hard to keep himself in check right now, but he wanted this time to be different. He rose his head when he heard the owl chuckle.

The boy stared back at him with lustful, dilated eyes. His hair was disheveled and his brow was damp with sweat from their body heat. “You’re serious? Look at my body.” Kon rose a brow at the odd comment. “I’m covered in scars, bruises, and a few old bullet wounds from people whose names that I don’t want to remember.” He cupped the larger boy’s face and brought their lips together for a kiss so soft that it seemed impossible for two _monsters_ such as them to share. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. They’re not going to disappear,” he whispered. To his surprise, Kon bent his head and began to kiss his neck. His body shivered from the touch of the soft, little kisses and the hot breaths that followed.

Kon’s gentle necking followed a pattern. Every scar and every bruise that he could reach in their position, he made sure to kiss. “Then I will make sure,” he mumbled back between kisses, “that you won’t get any more of them.” He licked a trail from the dip of Tim’s neck to the start of his chin before their lips met again.

Tim whispered against his lips, “You’re so… fucking stupid.” He suddenly gasped when he felt Kon thrust into him again. “Ah!” It wasn’t the crude, quickness he craved in the beginning, but every thrust was more confident than the last. Kon pushed his himself deep inside Tim, trying to fill and feel every bit of him. He grit his teeth and hastened his pace since it was getting easier and easier to move. The boy’s gasps and moans filled his head and his cock throbbed so eagerly inside of him. This time he pushed himself in as far as he could go. The tip of his dick swelled and he could feel some cum leaking out.

A cry left Tim and it was unclear if he realized that he was biting his lips so hard, they were beginning to turn red. His legs were weakening, but he tried to keep them wrapped around the muscled body above him. Kon lurched forward to ram himself back in. Their chests were pressed together now and he seemed bent on literally fucking the owl into the bed. It, along with the headboard, shook and banged against the wall.

“I’m gonna…,” Tim choked out, “don’t stop!”

Kon pressed their foreheads together and forced Tim to look at him. “Tell me you want my cum inside you,” he growled.

Tim glared at him through watery eyes. He just couldn’t handle this! So much heat circulated through his body, he thought he’d burst into flames if he didn’t release soon. He reached down to jerk his own cock, but froze and yelped when Kon thrust into him so roughly that his whole body trembled. “No,” the larger boy growled and an invisible force pressed Tim’s straying hand back against the mattress. Damn that telekinesis! His breathing became erratic and their hips collided so quickly that the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed throughout the room.

Kon lowered his head beside his and mumbled into his ear. “Say it or I’ll stop.”

Tim shut his eyes and tilted his head back to yell out again. Kon’s cock hit and slid along his prostate, but soon his hips slowed and his thrusts became shallower.

“N-no! Please, keep going!”

“Fuck, I can feel you sucking me in. You want it, just say it!” The low rumble of his voice made Tim gasp. His knees shook and he lost the strength to keep them wrapped around the hard body above him. Tim opened his mouth and in a strained voice, one that he never before would’ve recognized as his own, choked out “C-cum!” He shook his head and felt his cock bobbing up and down, pulsating, and begging for release. Tim gripped Kon’s shoulders with shaky hands and opened his eyes to turn and look at the boy whose face was buried within his neck. “I want it inside me. I w-want your cum inside me.”

“That’s right,” rumbled the other and he finally continued their love-making. His fingers bore into the boy’s behind, which shook and flexed with every pounding it took. He bared his teeth and ran them alongside Tim’s neck. “I’m gonna fill you up…”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Tim repeated over and over, each time he was penetrated. His breathing was quick and irregular, like he’d forgotten how he’d ever done it in the first place. He arched his back, trying to get any sort of skin contact for his desperate cock.

“No one else will _ever_ touch you like this!” Kon groaned through gritted teeth. His body ached and he could feel his climax approaching.

Tim grabbed the Kryptonian by his hair to force him to look at him. He didn't understand why Kon was saying all this, but it was so hot. He was getting close, he could feel the muscles in his arms and legs begin to spasm. “Just you!” he cried, “oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!” He pulled Kon against him and finally, **finally** he came. His nails dug into the larger male’s scalp, but it wasn’t anything he could control. His release was so intense it quaked his whole body. He could feel his cock twitch as it spurted his sticky essence all over their chests and stomachs. There was so much it leaked down his sides and wetted the sheets. His eyes were wide open, but all he could see were stars.

Kon bucked and groaned loud enough that all of the tenants in the building must’ve heard, not that he gave a damn. His release came, hard and lasting. His hips trembled and with a final, deep thrust he emptied himself inside of the owl’s canal. He could feel the boy tightening around him, milking him for every last drop. Tim’s legs were finally released and they fell limp on the bed. Despite his amazing strength, he couldn’t even bring himself to move at the moment and ended up collapsing on top.

“Holy... shit,” Tim mumbled with a barely coherent voice while he stared at the ceiling. The stars were slowly fading and his body felt just as heavy as Kon’s.

Kon took deep breaths and inhaled the other’s scent, practically drunk on it. They stayed silent for a while, only listening to each other’s breathing and beating hearts. The Kryptonian finally pulled himself out and rolled to the side. He closed his eyes and secretly honed in on the boy’s heartbeat. _Thumpthumpthump_. It made him feel so calm. It was beautiful, and that wasn’t just the after-effects of awesome sex talking… well, maybe it was.

Tim felt like he’d just been engulfed in water. It was so calm and quiet. Lying naked on the bed with someone made him feel vulnerable, but the presence next to him relaxed him enough so that he didn’t care. He felt Kon curl up against him and a strong arm wrapped itself over his waist, sort of in a protective way. In a confused tone, he asked, “What are you doing?”

Kon mirrored confusion back. “Don’t humans usually like to hold each other after sex? I see it on TV all the time.”

Cuddling? He wanted to freaking cuddle? “Oh.” Tim admitted it did feel nice. “Yea, no, you’re right.” For a few moments, they were completely silent. It was relaxing to just lay there and listen to the other breathing.

“I like your left eye more than your right one.”

And suddenly, Tim lacked in relaxation. “Excuse me?”

“I didn’t notice when I saw you in those glasses, but there is a small scar around the iris. Did you injure it before?” Kon ran a finger along his left cheek. So gentle, just like how Tam used to touch him. “It makes sense,” he continued, “I noticed when you fight you protect your left side more. Your vision must be slightly impaired on this side.”

Tim immediately turned his head away and frowned. This level of intimacy was making him uncomfortable. It also creeped him out that he’d dreamt of Tam saying that same thing that very day. Déjà vu they call it? Whatever it was, he didn’t want to talk about this right now, especially since the reason for the injury was Owlman.

Kon just gave him a look of concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he blurted, “nothing, I-I’m just tired.”

“Your heartbeat sped up. It’s not nothing.”

What the fuck?! Now he was keeping track of his heart?! “Stop it.” Tim pulled away from him and made his way toward the edge of the bed. A firm grip on his arm forced him back. “Let me go!” He tried to pull his arm back, but the hand wouldn’t budge.

“What the hell’s the matter with you?”

“What the hell’s the matter with **you**?!” the owl spat back and finally ripped his arm away. “My smell, my eyes, my heartbeat?! You think because you saved me that you can just get all sensitive and ask me all of these stupid questions?!” He turned and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. He had to get away.

This time, Kon didn’t try to stop him. “I’ve never seen you so scared before.”

Tim froze. “I’m not scared.”

Kon scoffed. “You’re terrified. I can hear it. Your heart is beating like crazy and I can see the sweat on your forehead. Earlier, you were ready to bleed out in the tub.” He sat up. “Are you really that scared of a man dressed as a bird?”

“…” Tim let out a small, sad chuckle. “That’s what you think? You think he’s just a man?”

“He **is** just a man.” Kon gently pulled the other back so he would lie back down with him. Again, he cuddled up beside him and caressed the boy’s chest. “Let me help you. I won’t let him hurt you again.”

The owl scoffed and shook his head. “I don’t need your help.” _That’s because he planned on conning it out of him in the first place._ “And don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I swear it. You wanted to know why I brought you here. Well, here it is. I saved you because I like you,” Kon mumbled against his ear, “you’re annoying, conniving, and insane, but you’re also intriguing, brave, and intelligent. I was angry at myself at first-”

“Because I have a dick?” Tim interrupted.

“ _No._ I was angry because I thought I was letting myself get close to a psycho. I wanted to hate you, but now I feel something different. I want to be close to you.”

The owl snorted. “Excuse me, but it kind of sounds like… are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Kon grimaced. “If that asinine title is what you’d prefer to call it, then fine.”

“You just want me for my body.” That earned Tim a chuckle. He turned his head so their eyes met and he gave the other a soft look. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh.”

The Kryptonian shrugged. “It’s because you’re not humorous.”

“It’s okay. Beautiful people don’t have to be funny.”

Kon scoffed. “I meant everything I said. Tell me then, how do you feel about me?”

Tim stared blankly at the handsome male. He remembered when they were in the elevator back at the mountain HQ. Kon, while receiving the blow job of a lifetime, asked him why he did all that shit for him, like partnering up with him at Luthor’s base or saving him at the Powers building. At that time, Tim didn’t really think about what he was saying. He told him that “he liked him” because he thought it’d be funny to see his reaction. Well, the truth was that… he did like him. They didn’t really know much about each other, but already he could tell that Kon-El was different. He was powerful, but not savage like his father. He was intelligent, funny, and not to mention great in the sack. And in his own mysterious way, he made the pain of losing Tam bearable. That was something no one could do for Tim these past years.

“I guess I don’t _mind_ you,” Tim said smoothly. He expected Kon to be disappointed, but was surprised to see him smile instead. It was like he could read his mind. He couldn’t read his mind right? No, he was pretty sure that wasn’t on the long list of powers, thank goodness.

“Okay.”

“O-kay?”

“Okay.” Kon kissed his lips and returned to his former “cuddling position.” Tim relaxed and stared at the ceiling. This whole thing was probably – no, _definitely_ a bad idea, but honestly, he didn’t care right now. It felt good to feel good again. Not only good, but this felt **normal**. Shit, he hadn’t felt normal in a long time. Could they really be normal?

They fell asleep to the sound of the other’s breathing, and thankfully, they both didn’t dream that night.

* * *

 

“So, how did it go?” Thomas asked from across a small table. The two, Owlman and Superwoman, sat in a dimly lit area of a prestigious restaurant in Gotham. It was the end of their meal and all that was left was the Dom Perignon. Thomas swirled the wine in his glass before taking a sip.

Mary smirked and rested her chin in the palm of her hand while steadying her elbow on the table. “He was hesitant, but I believe I broke him down in the end. He didn’t take the Kryptonite though and he hasn’t decided yet to give me the trigger.”

“That’s alright.” The handsome man reached over and took her gloved hand within his own. His fingers caressed hers softly, intimately. “He’ll come around.”

“Children can be handful. It helps that he seems to be pretty fond of one of yours.”

“Yes. Talon.” Thomas took another sip and emptied his glass. Immediately, their private waiter walked up and refilled it. “He is my most resourceful child.”

“Oh?” Mary took her hand back and squared her shoulders as she spoke. The strap of her black gown fell. She could feel Thomas’s eyes on her bare shoulder. “You seem so sure about him. You must be proud.”

“Absolutely.” He smirked. “When he finishes with your son, we’ll have enough power in your hands that the rest of the Syndicate will be beneath us directly.”

“And no more resilience from my _sweet_ husband. Absolute control,” A soft laugh left her lips. “Once we have the man power and the remote, Leaguers from _all_ dimensions will feel our wrath. War on an infinite number of Earths, its music to my ears. I worry though. I wasn’t around for most of Kon-El’s upbringing, I can’t say he trusts me.”

“But he wants to trust you. You just need to show him some motherly affection. With what Talon reported, he’s awfully desperate for contact. While Ultraman pushes him away, you’ll be right there to reel him in. We won’t have to convince him of anything, and soon enough, Ultraman’s temper will do the rest of the work for us.”

“The oaf wanted me to bear him a son.” The look of resentment was all too obvious when she spoke about Ultraman. “Now it’s going to come back and bite him in the ass. Allowing Brainiac to take him turned out to be fuel for the fire.”

“Well, we’re lucky he did. Brainiac molded Ultraboy into one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Ultraman is strong and experienced, but your son can be just as strong. He just needs a little encouragement. With my supply of blue K dwindling, your son’s return was a blessing.”

“The green K though,” she wondered, “so much of it so quickly. Won’t it hurt him later on?” She was surprised by her own concern, but didn’t let it show. “Ultraman wasn’t always the _charming_ barbarian he is now. He might’ve even been normal at one point.”

Thomas nodded and finally set his wine down. He rose a hand and signaled to their waiter, who bowed before scuttling out of the room. “It’s true. The K might have some less than desirable effects on the boy’s mind. The strain it’ll put on his body won’t be pretty either, especially since he’ll be consuming so much in such a short time. But, if we’re serious about getting rid of your husband...”

“I know,” Mary replied, “I know what needs to be done.”

The waiter came back with a tall, crystal glass filled with ice cream. “Your sundae, madame.”

She eyed the delicious-looking dish before looking back at Thomas. “Trying to be romantic are we?” She gracefully plucked the cherry off the top and popped it into her mouth.

“I thought we should celebrate.”

“Isn’t it a little early for celebrations?” With Thomas’s eyes still on her, she reached into her mouth and pulled out the stem of the cherry. He chuckled in approval when he noticed it was tied into a neat, little knot.

“Nonsense. Let’s say we skip the dessert?”

“Oh Thomas. I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

Morning came too soon and Tim woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. His side was hurting again, but it wasn’t anything a run for pain pills couldn’t fix. There was some light breathing against his neck and a warm body pressed against his back. He realized him and Kon were spooning. While he was a little irked at being the “small spoon,” he admitted it felt pretty comfy. Nature called though, so “big spoon” needed to freaking move. He gently scooted forward, trying to wriggle out of Kon’s grasp without waking him. Apparently even in his sleep, the Kryptonian was stubborn because Tim soon gave up on unwrapping his arms and had to resort to ducking down and sliding from the bed.

“Jeeze you’re heavy,” he mumbled under his breath. Finally, he was on his feet, but before he took a second step, he froze and his body shuddered. Semen leaked from his entrance and trickled down his thigh. _Kon’s_ semen left from last night. It felt so weird and invasive, but that didn’t stop him from getting a massive case of morning wood.

There was a soft growl from behind. He turned his head to see an awake Kon, eyes half-lidded and hungry. He licked his lips and Tim could see him palming himself underneath the sheets.

 _Wasn’t he just asleep?_ Tim smirked, but still didn’t turn around as an attempt to hide how excited he was getting. “Were you just pretending to be asleep?”

“Stop talking and get back in the bed.”

“I’ll be right back. Just stay there like a good boy.”

“Hurry up.”

“Uh huh.”

“Here, catch,” Kon said before throwing a pair of boxers at him.

Tim caught them without even looking. “Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee,” he repeated under his breath until he reached the bathroom. After relieving himself, he washed up and started gathering his uniform. It was still neatly folded on the counter, but he noticed his PDA was gone. Did Kon take it? He walked out after putting on the shorts and was about to call for the other male, but stopped when he noticed a light shining in the kitchen.

He walked toward the light and found his PDA. Not only did Kon leave it on the kitchen counter for him, but it was also plugged into a charger. How on Earth he found the right cord for it, Tim would never know. It really shouldn’t have surprised him. While he wouldn’t admit it out loud, the alien was pretty smart and resourceful. He sort of wished he weren’t, because now Tim didn’t have an excuse to not check his messages.

So, the time had come. With a shaking hand, he picked up the phone and looked through. No emails. Okay, that’s a pretty good sign. He checked recent calls and was shocked to see nobody called him either. There were a couple texts - one from Thad, which was good since now he knew the speedster was okay, and an interesting one from Cassandra. “ _Ultrahunk BF visited Suprmomma. Offered buttloads of green k, didn’t take. Plans for him to take on daddy & rule CSA. Nice butt, so #notevenmad LOL. Txt u later if any updates. XO._”That sounded interesting, he’d have to follow up about it later. Oddly though, there was nothing from Thomas or Richard. He was so confused. He expected death threats or at least questions of his betrayal.

“Looks like someone had a fun night.”

Tim froze at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned to see Raptor, minus his uniform, sitting at Kon’s kitchen table. _Keep it cool, keep it cool._ His utility belt was still in the bathroom and his bo-staff was gone, but all he had to do was call out if he needed some help. Backup from Kon wasn’t exactly ideal, however, since his brother most likely had some little, blue “backup” of his own. “Hello Richard.”

It’d been a while since he’d seen his brother dressed in civvies instead of his uniform. Without the mask, Tim could see the other’s eyes looking him over. “I thought we could catch up a little, Timmy.”

Without thinking, Tim touched his bandaged side. No way could he hide his handicap. If they fought, he’d be dead. “What do you want?”

“Wh-” his brother scoffed, “what do I **want**?” He stood and Tim eyed his hands. No escrima sticks, so that was a good sign. “I want answers Tim! Where is the Quantum Trigger? Why were you trying to plant a fake one back at Luthor’s place! And why the hell are you sleeping around with Ultraman’s kid?”

Tim pursed his lips. “I can’t give you any answers.”

“Not to any of it?”

“Not to any of it.”

Richard sighed and shook his head. “What the fuck is wrong with you? We’re a family, Tim. We don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit.” Tim glared at him. “You and Owlman kept secrets from me for years.”

“Only things that you didn’t need to know.”

“Wonderful. Thank you so much from shielding me from things that you didn’t think I needed to know!” The shirtless boy dramatically threw his hands in the air. “Never mind then! All is forgiven!”

“You’re so selfish.”

“And you’re so delusional.” The boy pointed a finger at him, his glare intensifying. He was trying so hard to keep his composure, but rage was slowly crumbling it away. “Owlman has warped you so bad, you don’t even know yourself. You were just as upset when you found out what he’d done to your family! You had a chance to run off, but you got scared! Well guess what Richard, I’m no coward. If Owlman wants to come and slit my throat, let him come.”

“He’s not going to do anything to you. He doesn’t know.”

That… was not expected. Tim gave his brother a confused look. “What do you mean, “he doesn’t know?””

“He doesn’t know because I didn’t tell him. He knows we were at Luthor’s HQ. I told him you left with Ultraboy because he had the remote. He knows about you and that alien, kind of, and thinks that it’s all part of your _glorious_ plan to get rid of-”

“Watch it,” the younger brother mumbled to him and rose a finger over his lips. He then pointed to his ear, signaling that a certain _someone_ with ultra-hearing was not too far away.

“Right, right,” Richard nodded as he replied, “but I didn’t tell him anything. He’s not coming for you and he still thinks you’re the golden child you’ve always been.” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he said that last bit.

Tim frowned. This just didn’t make any sense. He expected the other to out him immediately. “I don’t get it. Why are you protecting me? I thought you were pissed-”

“Oh, I’m still fucking pissed,” Richard interrupted, “I mean, I’m never going to get over what you did to Duela. I sure as hell don’t approve of the level you took with whatever “this”,” he paused and pointed toward Kon’s room, “sick relationship is either. Trust me, I’m really close to stabbing you in the face.” Tim gave him a discouraged look since none of this sounded like it was leading to anything good, but his brother responded with a sigh and a sad look of his own. “But, we’re family Tim. You’re the only family I know. We’ve gotten out of a lot of shit together. You even stopped that monster in there from ripping out my guts.”

“Entrails,” the younger owl corrected, “I believe he said entrails.”

The older owl rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It’s been a rough couple of years Timmy, I get it. That whole thing about Owlman and your dad, then Tam’s death,” he paused when he noticed Tim’s displeased face, “I just know that you’ve been going through a lot of shit, okay?”

This was so damn weird. Tim tried to remember the last time they had a civil conversation like this, but it teetered on never. Yeah, they used to have loads of fun together; complaining about work, kicking people’s asses, sneaking into Thomas’s private cellar to drink his wine. But heart-to-hearts weren’t exactly their style. “I don’t know what to say Richard. I’m shocked.”

“Don’t say anything then. I think we’ve already said enough. If we say anything more, we’ll probably end up fighting anyway.”

Tim chuckled. “I guess you’re right.”

“Come on.” Richard motioned toward the door. “Get your stuff and let’s go home. I got the bike waiting downstairs. You may be the golden child, but Owlman’s been pissed by your lack of reports.”

“Yea, alright. You go ahead, I’ll meet you down there.”

“By the way,” his brother said as he headed to the door, “this place is a fucking shit-hole. Tell your boyfriend to stop living like a scrub.”

 _Of course_ Richard always had to end conversations in the snarkiest ways. “Yea yea, get lost.” And with that, his brother was out the door. Tim went back to gathering his uniform from the bathroom. No way could he head out in his costume, maybe Kon had some more extra clothes. He made his way to the bedroom. “Sorry, but there’s been a change of plans. We’ll have to bang later.”

Kon scoffed, but didn’t move from his spot. “Raptor was here.”

“Yes, he was.” Tim walked over to the old, wooden dresser and searched through its drawers. “Do you have any extra clothes I can borrow?”

“I thought you wanted to get away from them. Now you’re going back?”

“Why thank you, I’d love to borrow some clothes. How considerate of you.”

“He’s probably lying, you know.”

Well, this was to be expected. Tim frowned, but continued his search. He finally found a plain white shirt that was semi-close to his size and a pair of jersey shorts. It was hard to believe the alien even owned such things. “What are you, a detective? Mind your own fucking business. It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

Kon narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t have to mind my “own fucking business” in my own home. Do what you want, but at least be cautious.”

“He’s my brother, he won’t hurt me.”

“You killed the girl he loved. Wouldn’t that make you angry?”

 _You have no idea._ Tim scoffed. “It’s not like that.”

Kon sat up and gave him a confused look. “You sound so sure of yourself.”

The other male quickly turned and snarled. “I am sure! You know how I know?! Raptor _had_ a chance to run off with the woman he loved and start over! He _had_ a chance to be with her! But he didn’t take it! He came back home with his tail between his legs and begged Owlman to take him back!” His body shook with rage. “If he really loved her, he wouldn’t have abandoned her. You don’t do that to people you love. He had a **choice**!” He shut his eyes and didn’t even realize he was yelling. “But I didn’t get a choice! He took Tam away from me! So don’t you fucking TELL me that it’s the same!”

A pair of hands gripped his shoulders and he gasped once snapping out of his spell. Kon had moved directly in front of him without making a sound. “Okay,” the taller male said softly to him, “I didn’t mean to upset you. Just calm down.”

Tim pulled away with a lurch. He was still angry, only this time it was mostly at himself. What was he thinking revealing so much to this guy? They could never work out, they weren’t fucking **normal**. What future could they possibly have together? Why was he even thinking about a future?! Owlman didn’t know about what he was doing, he still had a chance to get back to his original plan. Contrary to his racing thoughts, he said no words while putting on the borrowed clothing.

“Give it up,” he finally blurted to him, “whatever you feel for me, just give it up. I have to do this. I’m incapable of letting anything go and there’s no way you can have anything normal with me.” When Tim turned to gather his things, Kon was blocking his way and ready with a plastic bag of them.

“In no way was I ever interested in your “normalcy,”” Kon replied. Tim rolled his eyes and was about to argue back, but a gentle hand cupped his chin and stopped him. Before he could get a word out, a pair of lips met his own. He felt a large hand press against the small of his back and force him forward while a tongue poked through his lips. The pain melted away, at least for this brief moment.

Unfortunately, the sound of a motorcycle revving up outside made reality kick in too soon. The shorter male broke their kiss and pulled away. “I have to go.”

Kon silently nodded and watched him leave. When the door shut, he heavily sighed and made his way toward the bathroom for a shower. “Tam,” he mumbled under his breath. Who was this Tam?

* * *

 

After days of ignoring his father’s summons, Kon finally decided to pay the man a visit. Of course they just had to meet where it was convenient for him; the strip club. How his father didn’t grow tired of cheap women and the noise-vomit that place called “music,” he’d never know.

The teen flew through the air. It was cold today and gray clouds loomed over Metropolis, threatening to rain over the city at any moment. Even though Kon thrived in the sun, he enjoyed rain and found the sound of it relaxing. It wasn’t too long before he caught site of a garish fluorescent sign. The words “The Planet” flashed their ugly, pink lights and it only made him dread this meeting even more.

The sound of a BANG made Kon halt in midflight. Metropolis was a dangerous city these days. What was once labeled the “City of Tomorrow” was now one of the most crime-infested cities in America, courtesy of Ultraman. That sound, however, was no gunshot. Anyone else would’ve mistaken it for one, but Kon knew the sound of a grapple gun being fired all too well, thanks to a certain owl. “Talon?” he mumbled under his breath and looked around. Another BANG sounded off. Now **that** was a gun shot. It sounded like it’d come from a nearby back-alley of a restaurant so he flew towards it.

“I, I ain’t got it. I ain’t got no money! Sin dinero!” an unfamiliar male’s voice echoed in the alley. It sounded like he had a slight Latin accent. “Sh-should’a stayed away.”

“It’s been two weeks Jaime. One week was our agreement.” The second speaker was definitely Talon.

“Bu-but, but I don’t-“

“Bu-but, but I don’t care,” the owl parroted with a mocking tone.

Kon arrived to finally see what was going on. Talon was cornering a boy against a chain fence. He was wearing an oversized, blue sweatshirt and a backpack. The poor guy looked so young, probably straight out of high school, but the tired wrinkles and bags under his eyes aged him poorly. His hands were bloody and he held them against his stomach, most likely adding pressure to ease the pain. There was a gun on the ground, but Kon noticed it was broken. It was foolish of him to think the owl actually needed any help. Situations like these reminded him that though Talon was human, he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

“I don’t think you realize how serious the situation is, Jaime,” Talon began as he rose a razorang and pointed it toward the young man’s face. “I graciously, _generously_ , give you another week to pay. Then you dare to turn a gun on me? What kind of “thanks” is that, huh? I should fucking kill you right here.”

“NO!” the boy screamed, “no! It wasn’t me!” Kon noticed his eye was twitching and his body shivering violently. “It was Bart! BART!”

Talon tilted his head back to make it apparent he was rolling his eyes underneath his mask. “Not this shit again.”

“N-no, it’s true.” Jaime pointed to his arms; they were covered in tiny pocks and scars. “The beetles. They’re inside me, crawling, they tell me to do th-things. One’s named Bart. I named one Garth. There’s also-“

“I’ve heard enough.” Talon rose his hand to emphasize how much he wanted the boy to shut up. “There’s no use talking to you when you’re like this. You need to go home and take your crazy pills.”

“It’s true!” the boy cried out with quivering lips, “they t-talk to me! The beetles… Bart made me grab the gun. I’m sorry, I swear!”

It was obvious that the owl was getting impatient. He strode over to Jaime in a few quick steps while taking out his bo-staff. In just a flash he had the boy on the floor; he tripped him and jammed the end of his staff against his thigh. Jaime yowled in pain while Talon’s staff crushed his muscle. “I am **not** playing this game anymore!” the owl snarled his threat, “you have the money by the end of the week, or I’ll shove beetles down your throat!”

“Just let him go,” Ultraboy interrupted and walked up behind Talon, “he’s obviously out of his mind.”

Talon turned and smirked when realizing it was Kon. “Ultraboy! What a pleasant surprise!” He lifted his staff, allowing Jaime a moment’s chance to crawl away. He walked up to the Kryptonian, but called back to the other teen without even looking at him. “Money, Jaime. Or you’re dead!”

“Y-yes sir!” Jaime yelled back before making his escape from the alley.

“Everyone thinks they can get a free lunch these days.” Talon casually shrugged. “Don’t they understand how business works?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t do business with high school drug addicts.” Kon didn’t realize it himself, but he was staring at Talon. Could he give him a kiss? Would that be awkward? He was pretty sure that’s what people who had sex did, they casually kissed sometimes. Damn it, he loathed himself for thinking about stupid shit like this.

The other snorted. “Listen. I’ve seen all types of people become addicts and a huge portion of business comes from just those kids.” It was true, but he’d never admit out loud that really he hated selling it to them. Unlike Kon, Talon _did_ realize the Kryptonian was staring. It made him feel uncomfortable, especially since - he broke away from his thoughts when he felt Kon cup his cheek. Well, especially since **that**.

There was an ugly bruise under his left eye, but the domino mask covered most of it. Kon already suspected the culprit. “Owlman?”

“I have a present for you.” Talon backed away. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it, so Kon left it alone. He was surprised when the boy presented him a small, black device. It was square, had a large screen on one side, and perfectly fit into the palm of his hand.

“What is this for?” Kon took it and eyed it carefully. Was it another remote? Talon reached over to tap a button on top and the screen turned on.

“It’s a phone, stupid. Swipe that little circle to unlock it. It will memorize your fingerprint and lock out anyone else that tries to go through it.”

Kon swiped the screen and read through the names of applications he’d never even heard of. “I don’t understand. What do I need this for?”

Tim pursed his lips. “Listen. You can’t be creeping around, listening for my heart or smelling for me, or any of that weird shit you do. If you want to talk or know what I’m doing, you can use this. Look, I already made you a Twitter, an Instagram account, and I’m sure that you’ll figure out ChatSnap and BookFace. Look, we have our own private CSA group.”

Kon rose an interested brow at a picture on Cassandra’s timeline of her in a micro bikini. “So, you are giving me this? Like a gift?”

“Yep, like a gift. Use it and get acquainted with the real world.” Kon went silent for more than a few uncomfortable moments, which made Tim confused. “Um, something wrong?”

“No one’s ever given me a gift before.” The Kryptonian leaned over to give the owl a soft kiss on his lips. A gift warranted a kiss, right? “I appreciate it and promise to take care of it. Thank you.”

“Oh, um… don’t mention it,” Tim replied, completely surprised by the adorable reaction. What the hell was going on here? They were supposed to be bad guys, not high school sweethearts! He felt something in his gut that he could only describe as “fluttery.” Ugh, that word sounded really gay, even in his head. He gasped when he was suddenly lifted and pressed against the hard, brick wall. A grin spread across his lips and he wrapped his strong legs around the other’s waist. Now this was more like it. “You must really like the gift.”

“Mhmmm,” Kon moaned and pressed his lips against the boy’s ear. He gently licked the shell of it and blew a little air. Talon shuddered against him and instantly became hard. Damn it, was it a good or bad thing that the other already knew his body so well?

“A-aas much as I thoroughly enjoy our time together, I have a feeling you didn’t come here for this.” He bit his lip after saying that. Honestly, he hoped Kon would ignore him and continue attempting to fuck him in the alley.

Kon paused and Talon could hear him sigh. Their foreheads connected, but his gaze was down. “I have to go see Ultraman.”

“Owch,” Talon cringed, “I’m surprised you waited so long. He’s probably going to be furious with you. So, do you have a plan?” He wondered if Kon was going to try to trick him by giving him the fake remote. Should he give up the real one? He really didn’t want to do that.

“No, I don’t need one. I’m just going to tell him I don’t have the remote. I wasn’t planning on giving it to him anyway.”

Talon frowned at that. “Are you sure that’s wise? I mean, won’t he go all nuts on you? You could just tell him I have it.”

“No.” Kon instantly shot that down. If his father knew Talon had it, he’d stop at nothing to try and take it from him. More than likely, the owl might end up dead. He wouldn’t do that, not to Tim. “I’ll handle it.” He backed away and set the boy back to his feet.”

“So, we’ll continue this later then?”

Kon nodded. “I’ll see you tonight.”

They kissed, this time with less awkwardness, and parted ways. Kon-El flew up and headed for the Planet. A few moments later, Talon started walking the same way. When he arrived, he headed for the back entrance and walked up a flight of stairs behind the bar. Instead of a dancefloor, he ended up in a surveillance room with walls that were heavily padded, completely soundproof. Owlman and Raptor sat in front of multiple screens, staring at the live footage with extreme scrutiny. One TV screen viewed a large suite with a gaudy set of purple velour chairs and booths. In the middle of it was a private stage and a long pole that a woman was currently dancing on. Ultraman could be seen occupying a booth.

“Did you give him the phone?”

Tim’s eyes dropped when Owlman asked him that. “Yes.” He kept his voice calm, but nothing could stop his stomach from churning with disgust. What was going on with him? He felt fine just a minute ago.

“Excellent job,” Owlman responded without even looking at him.

“Yeah, good job Timmy,” Raptor said with a teasing grin. Tim only hoped they weren’t also spying on him back at the alley. “By the way, I didn’t know your ears were so sensitive. How cute.” His hopes were crushed in an instant. It bothered him just how much his brother was enjoying this. He sat in a chair behind his family and joined them in watching the screens.

Kon-El could be seen entering the suite. The teen approached the large table where Ultraman sat with a scowl on his face. Kon was big, but compared to him, his father was The Great Wall. His incredible build took up almost the entire booth.

“Nice of you to finally show up,” Ultraman crudely said with a voice so low and raucous, it boomed over the bass of the club’s music.

Ultraboy stood his ground, his gaze not faltering from the man’s glare. “I was busy.”

“Busy with what?” Ultraman rose a hand to emphasize his point. “Better been busy getting that remote for me.”

His son shrugged. “Sorry, but I don’t have it.”

Ultraman narrowed his eyes, which started to glow a violent red. While he spoke, his hands tightened into trembling fists. “What do you mean you “don’t have it”?”

“I don’t have it.” He didn’t move, even when Ultraman slowly stood from his seat. Complete with a menacing glare, the man loomed over him by at least another good foot.

“You’re just gonna fuckin’ waltz in here and tell me that you ain’t got the remote? Still? After all this time, after all this waiting?”

Kon simply nodded and kept an indifferent look on his face. “That’s what I said.”

Ultraman exhaled and Kon was sure fire was going to blaze through his nose. “Then whose fuckin’ got it, genius?”

“I don’t know.”

Ultraman’s eyes widened. “You don’t know?”

“No clu-“ He was too late to block the fist that Ultraman smashed across his face. He flew across the club and crashed against a wall, head first. It crumbled and cracked at the impact. He slid down to the floor and rose a hand to his head. His ears were ringing so badly from the impact, he didn’t even hear Ultraman’s footsteps.

“No clue? No fuckin’ clue huh? I bet I got a clue.” Ultraman bent down and grabbed Kon by his hair, forcing him up. “You think I don’t know what’s goin’ on around here?” He snarled and roughly smashed the younger male’s head against the crumbling wall.

Ultraboy groaned and gripped his father’s hands in an attempt to pull them off. “L-let go!” His eyes glowed and he shot a pair of lasers at the man’s chest. His grip released and Kon fell to the ground. He quickly flew up and glared at his father. “You don’t know shit, old man!” A feral growl escaped his throat and he shot down, landing a blow so powerful to his father’s face that it sent him flying back. By this time, the half-naked dancer on stage ran out of the room in fear that she’d be caught in the crossfire.

Ultraman took out a big chunk of the bar when he’d been knocked back. But Kon didn’t expect him to go down that easily, so he wasn’t surprised the older male was already back on his feet and dusting off his suit. “You wanna play huh?! I’ll fuckin’ show you how to play.” Kon-El glared at him and responded to that threat with a surge of telekinesis. He focused on his father’s feet, attempting to keep him planted in his spot. Ultraman looked down and scoffed. “You think that new trick of yours is gonna save ya?!” The muscles on his legs flexed as he tried to move from his spot.

Kon could feel him trying to escape. His body trembled while he focused as hard as he could to keep his father in place. To his shock, he started to see the man’s legs slowly move. He’d practiced using his new power before, but it wasn’t developed enough to go against someone as powerful as Ultraman. His head started to hurt and pounded like drums against his ears. It soon became so unbearable that the hold on Ultraman broke. He held his head and gasped, hoping that the pounding would go away soon. The blaring music in the club was no help at all.

“You pathetic, little…” Kon could feel his father nearly stomping through the floor as he walked closer and closer. “Sorry excuse for a son!” Ultraman barked at the top of his lungs, “I’ll show you what happens when you fuck with me!”

“He’s actually trying to kill him,” Raptor spoke over the TV, “he’s totally trying to kill his own son.”

“Pipe down Raptor,” Talon replied. He didn’t break his gaze from the screen and his stomach was starting to hurt even worse. It felt like he’d swallowed an anvil and it weighed him down in his seat.

“If we wait any longer, he’ll be dead. Don’t care, just saying.”

“It’ll be fine,” Owlman interrupted. That was the cue for both boys to shut up.

Ultraman grabbed his son by the back of his neck while he was still dazed. He shoved him against the wall and pushed his fists forward, attempting to choke the breath out of him. Kon coughed and gasped for air while reaching forward, trying to push the man back. It was all in vain, he was so strong and almost totally immovable. Finally, the boy kicked up a leg and got his father harshly in his chest, forcing him to topple back. Kon fell to his knees and desperately gasped for breath while Ultraman regained his balance and got back on his feet.

“Weak. All those years of training and all you have to show for it is weakness,” his father said in a gruff voice while walking toward him. Kon swung forward, but the large man quickly dodged him and reached down to grab him by the ankle. He suddenly found himself being swung around and thrown through a booth.

“Oooh! That had to hurt!” Raptor shouted while he leaned back in his chair.

Talon, stone-faced, didn’t say a word. He watched as Kon attempted to stand after crashing into the tables. He was stopped when Ultraman flew on top of him and slammed him down to the ground. The surveillance room then filled with the sounds of Ultraman’s fists pummeling into Kon’s face. Talon couldn’t help but cringe. Every hit looked more painful than the last and they could even hear bones cracking from the video feed.

“Wooo!” Raptor rose his arms and cheered. “This is better than UFC!”

Kon blocked his face with his hands, trying to soften Ultraman’s blows. It’d been a long time since he tasted his own blood. He used all what was left of his energy to summon his telekinesis, causing Ultraman’s hand to freeze just inches from his face.

His father stared down at him and smiled menacingly. “I can see it on your face. The fear. You’re scared of me, ain’t ya?” His hand shook as he tried to push back against his son’s TTK.

Kon glared back at him and bared his bloody teeth with a growl. “I-I will **destroy** you!” he shouted, but he was immediately silenced by a harsh fist to his face. His head crashed through the floor and he could hear his own bones break. Blood leaked from his nose and lips while he lied on the floor. His consciousness was fading. Black filled his sight and it was almost a soothing release from the annoying stage lights and tacky décor, but he didn’t want to give up. He couldn’t! He coughed and tried to roll over, but was forced back by Ultraman. The boy cried out when he felt a boot slam onto his chest. He heard more bones breaking and it was now incredibly hard to breathe.

“Destroy me?!” Ultraman tilted his head back and laughed. “You’re fuckin’ delusional!” He kicked Kon in his ribs this time, causing the boy to shout in pain and roll to his side. Something small and black fell from the inside of his suit. Ultraman eyed it, wondering if it was the trigger and maybe Kon had been hiding it from him this whole time. No, it was just a phone. He stomped on it and the glass shattered beneath his boot. Kon, unable to move, watched with grief as the only gift he’d ever been given was now in pieces. “I dun’no how you got away from Brainiac, but you didn’t fuckin’ deserve to come back here. You ain’t no son of mine.”

With fading vision, Kon watched as his father turned his back on him and walked away. He couldn’t move his limbs and was struggling for air. Never before had he felt pain this intense. Maybe it’d be better if he’d just die right here. What good was living if Ultraman was around to constantly remind him of his shame? And what would he tell Talon? He’d given him something precious and he’d allowed that beast of a man to destroy it. Fuck. FUCK! He hated Ultraman so much!

“There goes our tracking device,” Raptor said as he’d turned to Talon.

The younger owl just shrugged and tried to play it off. “I’ll just make another one.” He was still fixated on the screen. Someone was approaching Ultraboy.

“Kon-El?”

That voice. Kon recognized that voice and tried to answer back, but all he could muster was a wheeze.

“Don’t move.” A body knelt next to him and he turned to look. Superwoman, who looked more beautiful this moment than ever before, was staring back down at him. “My poor baby…” He felt a hand caress his hair. “What has he done to you?” It hurt to breathe, let alone talk, so he wasn’t able to answer back. He knew he would heal eventually, but the pain was so unbearable it made him wish for death. “It’s okay,” she said as she set his head on her lap, “don’t talk. Mother is here to help.”

Talon furrowed his brows while he watched. Mother? Did that woman really consider herself a mother? “Is she gonna do the thing?” Raptor asked, but was met with silence from both Talon and Owlman.

“M-moth… ther…” Kon coughed and blood splattered from his mouth.

Superwoman shushed him and caressed his cheek. “I only want you to be strong.” She reached back and pulled out a glowing, green stone. “Don’t you want that too, my son?”

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Kon stared at the Kryptonite. This was his chance. He had no other choice if he wanted to defeat his father, but he knew that if he consumed too much of it, there’d be irreversible consequences. Who knows what it would do to his mind. Despite all of the reasoning, it was not enough to put away the rage he felt toward Ultraman. That bastard had to pay for making him feel such excruciating pain. He had to pay for taking away something he’d promised to cherish. If Kon couldn’t kill him, then who else could? “Y-yes,” he choked and shut his eyes tight.

“No,” Talon whispered underneath his breath.

Kon felt the Kryptonite against his lips. He opened his mouth so his mother could feed it to him. It started with one, then two, then three. After a while, he lost count of how many he’d swallowed. The pain was beginning to fade and his muscles tensed and flexed, tensed and flexed, over and over. His body trembled uncontrollably and he could feel, and hear, his heart racing. “Just a few more,” he heard his mother whisper.

Talon still didn’t move. From the corner of his eyes, he watched Owlman staring at the screen. It sickened him when he noticed the tiniest of smug smiles on the man’s face. He was thoroughly enjoying this. It wasn’t the fighting, no, Tim knew Thomas better than that and he was not a man that was impressed with simple violence. It was the control. Just knowing that he was the orchestrator behind all of this, knowing that he was the cause of such chaos, brought him happiness that nothing, not even his children, ever could give to him.

“Ugh, this is so disgusting,” Raptor interrupted, “and sort of sad. Like, pathetic sad, not “sad” sad.” Talon’s eyes were back on the screen.

When the K ran out, Superwoman cradled her son in her lap. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he shivered against her. He had no control over his body and tried desperately to relax, but his muscles continued to strain. The core temperature in his body suddenly began to increase. It felt like he was on fire! “Kon-El?” His mother shook him. “Kon-El, open your eyes!” His face was turning red and he opened his mouth to let out a horrifying yell. The excruciating pain was back!

“Raptor leaned back in his chair. “Well, shit. Maybe it was too much?”

“That would be unfortunate,” Owlman spoke in the condescending tone Talon hated so much.

Unable to look away, Talon watched in shock as Ultraboy screamed in agony and writhed on the floor. He rolled to his stomach and covered his head with his arms, adjusting to a fetal position. Superwoman stood and backed away, unsure of what to do. Moments of watching Kon-El jerk and convulse passed, but all Talon could do was watch with a solemn face while his mind raced with hopes that the Kryptonian would pull through and the pain would go away.

Suddenly, Kon froze. His cries ceased and so did his shaking. His confused mother knelt down to touch him. “Kon-El?” She gasped when he grabbed her hand; it was so quick that even the cameras couldn’t catch the movement. Slowly, he rose his head and opened his eyes. Talon stopped breathing when he noticed that Kon’s eyes were no longer their brilliant, icy blue, but now a sick, radiating green; just like the Kryptonite.

“Ul… tra… man…” Ultraboy growled with quivering lips.

Superwoman stared back at him. The bruises, cuts, and scrapes from before were gone, like magic! Just from being near him, she could feel how powerful he’d become. Energy and heat emitted from his body; she felt like she was next to a nuclear bomb. This was no longer the same person that she cradled in her arms. This was a monster. “Upstairs.” The moment she’d said that, he was gone.

“Woah! Shit!” Raptor leaned forward, trying to find Ultraboy on any of the screens. “He’s faster than Slipstream!” They finally spotted Kon busting through the double doors of the top suite’s dance floor. Many of the dancers and patrons of the club screamed at the loud noise and started to flee when they noticed the destruction that came with it.

Ultraman sat at the bar with a drink in his hands. His eyes widened in shock when he’d realized it was his son who’d caused the commotion. The same son he’d left in a bleeding, broken mess just minutes before. “What the hell?! Olsen!”

“I got it boss!” Jimmy, along with his two goons Warwolf and Archer, started walking toward Ultraboy.

Archer lifted his red bow and arrow, but before he could even fire a shot, his hands froze. “H-hey?! I can’t m-move!” The other two Made Men watched as the man trembled and dropped his bow. “What the fuck is going on?!” He tried so hard to move, but instead his hands were forced to point the arrow down. Against his will, he rammed down the pointed barb through his foot. Archer screamed in agony and dropped to the floor, gripping his foot beneath his blood-soaked boot.

“W-What the frigg just happened to him?” Warwolf asked while looking back at Olsen.

“The kid’s got mind control!” Ultraman called back.

“Shit!” Warwolf looked back at Ultraboy and grabbed the large chain that he used as a belt. “This kid is trying to freak us out huh?! Time somebody fraggin’ taught you how to behave!”

Ultraboy stepped forward, the floor crushing and cracking beneath his feet, and growled something unintelligible. When Warwolf attempted to attack him with the chain, he simply grabbed it and reeled the alien in. The Made Man was shocked at how easily Ultraboy was able to pull him forward and handle him like a sock puppet. He let go of the chain before the teen could clock him. “Th-this kid’s fraggin’ ‘roided out on something crazy!”

“Stop acting like a pussy!” Jimmy shouted back. The behemoth of a man ran toward Ultraboy, ready to swing a punch at him. Kon disappeared. “W-what the-ACK!” In the chaos of trying to find the boy, Olsen hadn’t realized that Ultraboy reappeared behind him with a speed so astonishing that he even had time to wrap Warwolf’s chain around his neck. “F-fuckin-“ Jimmy grabbed at the chain and tried to tear it off, but Ultraboy was not giving any slack. The boy floated above him and tightened the chains even more. “STOP!” Olsen cried in fear when he realized that despite his huge size, he couldn’t break away. He attempted to make a grab for him, but his squirming stopped when his neck was snapped clean

Warwolf ran toward them, but Kon immediately sent a beam of lasers his way. The gray-skinned alien stopped dead in his tracks when they hit and impaled him right through his skull. There went the last of the goons.

Ultraboy heard his father’s steps approaching and turned to focus on him. “You wanted my attention boy? You fuckin’ got it.” Kon said nothing as he scowled with disgust. This was it, he was going to kill this man. Ultraman began stampeding forward, but Kon was ready for him this time. He quickly moved out of the way and flew behind the larger man for a surprise attack.

One, two, three blows to the back of the head and Ultraman could already taste his own blood. The shock was all too obvious on his face. His mind raced, wondering what just happened! Ultraboy was never this fast before! He’d thought he’d left behind a beaten little boy, but now, for the first time in years, he was facing an adversary just as strong and just as deadly as himself.

Kon-El’s telekinesis wrapped around his legs, freezing him in his place while in his daze. “This shit again?!” the man shouted. This time, however, his son was ready. The moment Ultraman tried to back away, Kon was out of sight, then right in front of him. What the hell was this? It was like fighting a ghost!

Ultraman growled and reached forward to grab him. “You got some nerve treating me like this!” Kon ducked before his father could touch him. He summoned all of his strength and forced up a fist, nailing the large man right in his jaw. The sound of teeth shattering echoed in the club over the God-awful music. That solid hit stunned Ultraman so badly, he ended up falling back as if he’d forgotten how to fly.

“Shit!” Raptor whooped and leaned back in his seat. “Now that was a good one! Did you guys see that?! I can’t believe Ultra-schmuck is making a comeback!”

But that was definitely not the end of it. Kon, whose pupils disappeared under the eerie green glow of his eyes, reached over and shoved his father with all of his strength. The mammoth of a man crashed through multiple tables and booths at top speeds. Talon was shocked at how such a small shove resulted in such a powerful blow. Just what did that Kryptonite do to Ultraboy?

“L-little… shit…” Ultraman stood with wobbling legs and wiped his bloodied mouth after spitting on the ground. He attempted to take a single step forward, but faltered under his own weight. Ultraboy walked toward him and his eyes began to glow red. His father, who now fell to his knees, realized just what was happening in the nick of time. Both men shot their layers at once and the fiery beams clashed and crackled once they connected.

“Y-you’ll…,” Ultraman shouted with his gravelly voice, “y-you’ll be fucking sorry you ever came BACK!”

Ultraboy responded by leaning forward and narrowing his eyes, increasing the strength of his lasers. He could feel Ultraman’s shortening as his own pushed them back. This was it. Revenge was his! But before he’d take his father’s life, he had to know one thing. “Why,” he growled, “why did you let Brainiac… take me away...?” It’d been eating at him his whole life. How could a man this powerful let his son get taken away?

“N-no one wanted you!” Ultraman desperately cried, “you were a fucking… MISTA-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Kon-El shut him up with a surge of power. His laser’s heat and strength suddenly intensified, pushing Ultraman’s far enough back that they blew up right in his face. The older man bellowed in pain and set his hands over his eyes. “FUCK! C-CAN’T SEE!”

“Good,” Kon-El growled with a strained voice. He made his way over to the blinded Ultraman and grabbed him by the back of his neck. With help from his telekinesis, he had the strength to punch the man’s head right through the marbled ground, the same way he’d been beaten earlier. Over and over he pummeled the back of his father’s head, alternating between fists. Ultraboy’s knuckles were covered in his father’s rare blood.

“S-sent me to die…” Kon spat as he snarled out the words, so lost in his anger he barely got them out. The floor beneath them crumbled and cracked. Another punch and Ultraman was so far through that they’d broken through the foundation. “I lost my soul.” Kon stopped and finally stood up. His limbs continued to violently shake and his heart felt like it was going to explode from beating so fast. His skin was burning so bad, he’d swear he’d been walking on the Sun. “M-made me a-” he paused, choking on his own breath, “a fucking **monster.”**

Ultraman groaned and with his trembling, broken body, attempted to roll to his side so he could look at his son. His body was healing, but not fast enough to compete with his son’s terrible beating. The older man, whose face was covered in gashes and bruises, smiled with a bloody, toothy grin. It made Kon cringe with disgust. “You **are** a monster… jus' like us.” He gasped, not just for air, but because he started laughing. He coughed and spat out blood, but the hoarse laughter became louder and louder.

Kon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. This man dared to laugh at him, laugh at his pain. God, he hated him so much! Even after all this, it ended with him laughing, mocking him! Consumed by his rage, Kon no longer could contain himself. With one powerful, angry swoop of his leg, he’d stomped onto Ultraman’s chest. Under his boot, he could hear and feel the bones beneath his father’s chest cracking and breaking.

Ultraman’s eyes widened in shock. He tried to gasp for air, but couldn’t summon the strength. He coughed and sputtered until finally the gasping stopped. His shocked eyes drooped and the blue in them dimmed. Kon-El stared at Ultraman and a mess of thoughts raced through his brain. Dead. He’s dead. Ultraman’s dead. His father is dead.

But Kon didn’t understand what was going on with himself. Why did he still feel so… he didn’t even know what he was feeling! The pain was still there! Why hadn’t the pain gone away?! His body ached so badly. He tilted his head back and yelled so loud that the building began to shake and the roof started to crack and chip.

“He’s gonna bring this whole place down!” Raptor got off his chair and kneeled on the floor.

“We’re fine. Let him finish,” Owlman spoke up, disregarding the mini-earthquake.

Tim didn’t bother moving from his spot. Without even being next to him, he could feel Kon’s pain radiating through the TV. It was so overwhelming and so desperate. What had they done to him?

Ultraboy’s yells finally ceased. He gasped for air and looked back down at his lifeless father. This was enough! In a flash, he was flying up and crashing through the roof. It was raining now and the sky was completely veiled with dark clouds. Thank goodness, because Kon’s skin burned so bad, he didn’t know how the sun’s direct heat would’ve affected him. The rain soothed him, but the scorching feeling from within was still overwhelming. His heart hurt the most; every rapid beat sent throbbing pain through his veins. With an agonizing groan, he forced himself to fly away as fast as he could.

“He’s dead?” Superwoman whispered. She walked into the surveillance room, eyes locked on the screens. There was Ultraman, her _beloved_ husband, bloody and beaten. “He actually killed him?” It was so unbelievable, she turned to Owlman for the answer.

“Seems so,” Owlman replied.

“Talon can you-” Raptor looked back to find his brother already left. “Where the hell’d he run off to?”

* * *

 

Tim left just as soon as Kon flew out of the club. He wanted to find him and it wasn’t hard to figure out where the Kryptonian went. “Home sweet home,” the owl mumbled under his breath as he entered Kon’s apartment through his bedroom window. The rain soaked him so bad, he was dripping all over the floor. The bed was empty, so Tim continued to the living room. No one was on the couch and the kitchen was empty too. So that left only one place. The sound of light shuffling confirmed his suspicions; he was in the bathroom.

The door creaked open and Tim silently walked through. The curtains were pulled all around, but they were moving. He shut the door behind him and pulled the curtains. Well, he’d found Kon, but not how he would’ve liked.

The Kryptonian lied in the tub, curled into the fetal position. He pressed his hands against his ears and his body continued to tremble just as badly as it did at the club.

Tim stared at the poor, hurting body below him. So, _this_ was the monster. He let out a heavy sigh and started stripping off his wet suit and his mask. There was no need for masks here. He crawled into the bathtub and laid with Kon-El so that he could face him.

Kon opened his eyes and stared into Tim’s. With trembling lips he choked out, “I can’t… stop hearing… fucking… FUCK!” The palms of his hands were forced against his ears, but the Kryptonian could not relieve the stress. Noises, so many noises! He could hear everything - his blood flowing, the other tenants of the building, a car crash in Fawcett City, a gunshot in who-knew-where! His ultra-hearing was a powerful tool, but now it’d been enhanced to a point that he couldn’t control. His body and powers were betraying him!

Tim stared back at the Kryptonian’s tainted green eyes. What could he do? The last thing he ever wanted to do was deceive Kon, but seeing him like this was more painful that he wanted to admit. He blurted out in a whisper, “It’s okay.” It wasn’t okay. “It’ll all… be okay.” He didn’t know if it would all be okay. The owl reached forward and pulled Kon-El against his chest. “Just focus on me,” he whispered.

For Kon, the pain didn’t stop, but the noises pounding against his skull were at least relieved by the sound of Tim’s beating heart. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in a broken voice.

Tim snorted. “For what?”

“The phone,” Kon groaned. A surge of pain overtook his body again, but he powered through it. “The ph-phone you gave me is broken.”

That made Tim cringe. He’d completely forgotten about that stupid thing. He wondered how Kon would’ve reacted if he’d told him there was a tracking device in it. “I’ll… make you another.” It hurt to say that.

“I’m pathetic,” Kon hissed against Tim’s chest, “I k-killed a monster but still feel like one…”

“That’s because you are,” Tim replied with a sad smile, “but so am I. We kind of fit together, don’t we?”

No answer was needed. Wrapped in Talon’s arms, Kon felt that he could finally regain some of his control and let go of his rage. They both silently laid in the dingy, old bathtub and patiently waited for sleep. It was the one thing that could lead them to peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever.  
> I will not let this story just float around unfinished! I am just slow. More to come, sex included of course!  
> If you've gotten this far, wow, thank you!  
> I appreciate your time and all of the kudos I've received.  
> I am in no way an "author," so if there are mispellings or weird sentences, my bad!  
> I just like Tim x Kon and very much enjoy reading tons of other shipping fanfiction. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	8. Thinking of You

Two weeks passed since Ultraboy killed his father. Word spread fast around the Syndicate, but not one person aside from his mother had confronted him about it. He didn’t really know what to expect. Was he supposed to be the “new” Ultraman? Did he have to worry about the CSA coming after him? What was he supposed to do?

He did what any other teenager would have done in a serious situation. Nothing.

“Nothing” actually turned out to not be such a bad idea. The CSA didn’t come after him, since even though Ultraman was a leader, he was definitely not a particularly  _loved_ one. His mother, Superwoman, readily asserted her place as the dominator of the Syndicate. Everyone knew she and Owlman worked as a team, but the frightening man continued to work behind the scenes and away from prying eyes. Despite Ultraboy’s skepticism towards them, it sort of all worked out pretty well for him. So far.

His body was finally starting to feel like his own after the shock of absorbing so much green K. In fact, he’d felt stronger and more powerful than ever before. Lucky for him, a certain owl helped him monitor his recovery and make sure he hadn’t experienced any hard to manage side effects.

Speaking of owls, there was one currently lying next to him on his bed. That morning he’d woken up to little  _taptaptap_ -ings on a glass screen. Since the day of Ultraman’s death, Talon had been sleeping over more often and sometimes even stayed until morning. Kon wasn’t displeased. With regular sex and a warm body next to him, what was there to be displeased about? Sometimes, however, the owl had a way of being so annoying that it was hard for the half-alien to resist using his laser beams on him.

“Do you have to be doing that right now?” Kon asked, turning his head to look at the other. That damn PDA. Oh God, he wanted to destroy that thing. Talon was almost constantly on it; twenty-four hours a day, seven days a-freaking-week. Kon swore the boy had super-speed just in his thumbs, because the rate he tapped on the screen was outrageous. This was the third morning in a row that he had to wake up to the boy poking at that stupid phone’s screen.

Talon smirked, not bothering to look at the other. “Yes actually, I do. I constantly have to check in.”

Ultraboy narrowed his eyes and quickly snatched the PDA right from the owl’s hands. “Check into what? Your BookFace account?”

The other sat up and reached for his phone. Kon eyed the boy’s naked chest, covered in light bruises and scars – as well as hickies and marks he’d left from the night before. It brought him pleasure to mark Talon’s body, claiming it as his own. Lately, though, he’d been wondering about this odd relationship of theirs. The sex was amazing, but maybe it was time to explore other routes?

“Give it.” Talon snatched the phone back. “Besides, I’m about to head out, so you won’t have to worry about the noise.”

Kon silently watched the boy get out of bed and find the pieces to his suit. Tim always came after his work was done in Gotham, so he was always wearing his suit and mask. It’d been a while, since the Powers building, that he’d seen the owl in regular clothes.

“I…” Kon paused, unsure of how to say what he wanted, “I want us to spend time together.”

Talon turned to him and gave him a confused “what the fuck are you talking about” glare. “And what do you call this?” He extended his arms and motioned them up and down as to gesture the room.

The alien shook his head. How could he make this clearer? “No, I mean. Outside of my room. Outside of the CSA. Just… us. Some sort of regular outing that doesn’t involve sexual conduct.” He became a little troubled when Tim didn’t say anything for a few moments. Maybe the boy still didn’t understand him?

Actually, Tim seemed to understand exactly what he was talking about. He finally caved and a wicked grin formed on his lips. “Oooh. You mean a  _date_? You want to go out on a date.” His focus returned on dressing himself.

Ultraboy pursed his lips. This was bringing him a lot of discomfort. “Yes. A date.”

“Ahhh, I see.” The owl chuckled and finally clasped the last bit of his suit in place. “Okay, sure. Why not later today? Gotham City Square. I’ll meet you there around four, in front of the ugly statue.”

Kon rose a confused brow. “The ugly statue?”

Talon turned and headed for the window. “You’ll know it when you see it. See you later, _lover_.” That made Kon cringe, it was almost worse than the term “boyfriend.” How long until he would be comfortable with all this? Well, there was a silver lining. He could finally spend some time with the other, maybe even get to know him a little better. The alien finally left his bed and walked over to his closet. What the hell was he gonna wear?

* * *

 

Raptor promptly made his way through the Manor’s underground caves. He looked over to the computer chairs and found them empty. Owlman wasn’t here, it seemed, and neither was Talon. He wasn’t sure if their father realized what kind of relationship that boy and that alien were in, but Richard wasn’t blind to it. Lately, the younger owl was rarely home and even when he was, he was constantly confined to his lab. Their father was so preoccupied with Superwoman and running the CSA that little was said about it.

Silence wasn’t going to fly with Richard, and honestly, Tim’s relationship with Ultraman's kid made him sick. Something needed to be done.

Richard walked towards Tim’s lab. Years ago, when the little freak was obsessed with being just like Owlman, he’d begged and begged and was finally given his own lab; complete with high-tech computers and nearly unlimited resources for work or experiments. Once Tam died, he rarely used it anymore. It wasn’t until recently that Richard caught Talon using his workshop again; at least when he wasn’t spending time with Ultra-brat.

The elder brother stepped through sliding doors after running a key card that he  _borrowed_  from Tim. He took a look around the small room. All around him were shelves full of books, tables with lab equipment, and weird gadgets he hadn’t seen before. In the middle of the room was a large table and chair that faced a laptop. None of this was why Raptor was here though. He started to dig around, opening every book, cabinet, desk drawer, and file he could get his hands on.

“Damn it,” cursed the owl underneath his breath. He stood still and looked around his surroundings. Was what he was looking for even here? Maybe it was at Ultra-brat’s shit-hole of an apartment. Raptor was about to give up, until he noticed something  _askew_.

Tim was a compulsive neat-freak. The kid hid it as best as he could, but it was so obvious. Richard always caught him fixing pictures, religiously cleaning his weapons; sometimes he’d even go so far as to rearrange Richard’s sloppy CD collection. He must’ve been in a big hurry when leaving the lab earlier today, because otherwise there was no way that owl would’ve left behind a crooked bookshelf. It was nearly unnoticeable, but Richard was known for his deductive skills. He was also good at cracking jokes and making things explode, but luckily he was a self-proclaimed jack of all trades.

He walked over to the shelf and scooted it to the side with as much care as he could muster. “Here we go,” he mumbled to himself when a safe and a keypad were revealed. “Leeet’s see,” he said and clicked his tongue when pressing the numbers on the pad. The first try was Tim’s birthday.

“ _Access denied_ ,” a computerized, female voice bellowed at him.

Richard sighed from annoyance and then tried his birthday.

“ _Access denied_ ,” the computer again said.

Next, he tried Thomas’s birthday, the date Tim became Talon, and even a few holidays. Soon, he became so frustrated that he was just punching in random numbers.

“ _Access den_ -“

“SHUT UP!” Richard shouted and pursed his lips. “What the hell Tim?!” He was about to enter another set of random numbers, but froze when he realized just how stupid he was being. It had to be numbers that actually meant something to the little maniac. So, the older owl entered in the date of Tamara’s death.

“ _Access granted_ ,” the computer chimed back and the safe’s door popped open.

He sighed and shook his head. “Damn, Tim. When are you gonna let it go?” Hopeful, but he knew that it was impossible. It was painful remembering how it used to be, when they were a family. Sure, they were a family of killer psychopaths who dressed up like birds and terrorized the city, but all families have their little quirks.

Well, they  _were_  little until Talon killed Duela. He was right, Richard did leave her in fear of losing his place with him and Thomas, but to go as far as killing her?!

“What do we have here?” Richard asked himself as he started pulling things from the safe. There was a freeze gun used by the Justice League’s Mr. Freeze, which he  **instantly** pocketed. A children’s book, which he assumed belonged to Tim as a child. There was also a picture. Richard looked it over and realized it was of Tim and his mother. Jeeze, he was a tiny kid. Richard put back the photo and the book, but his eyes lit up when he realized he’d found just what he’d been looking for; the Quantum Trigger remote.

The owl pulled it out and looked it over. He’d seen it once before when Derek Powers was working on it in his lab. It was originally designed to control the Eigenstate Device, a bomb powerful enough to destroy entire worlds. Powers modified it to also mimic the transdimensional traveling powers that Luthor possessed. With only the press of a few buttons, he could teleport to another world, blow it up, and be back by dinner time. All that was missing was the ED to go along with it, thank goodness. Richard killed more than a few people in his young life, but blowing up planets never made it to his agenda. That was more an  _Owlman_  thing.

Well, at least he’d been right. Tim had the trigger the whole time; after pinning it on so many others. Richard didn’t know entirely what the other was planning on doing with it, but it didn’t matter anymore. From his belt, he took out a phone and started dialing. While it rang, he nestled it in between his shoulder and neck and continued to rummage around in the safe. There were more pictures, some of Tim as a child with his mother and father.

“Did you succeed?” a smooth voice asked as soon as the phone picked up.

“Yea,” Raptor answered back. He eyed the picture of a young Tim, maybe only five years old, smiling back with bright, innocent eyes.

“Ultraboy?” asked the other.

Raptor clicked his tongue and looked at the next picture. “Talon's uh... taking care of him. Trust me, it wasn't difficult to get.”

The next picture was of Tim and Tamara in front of a red curtain. Tim was dressed in a suit while Tam looked stunning in a purple gown. He recalled it was from homecoming at Gotham Academy. 

“I see. Then, I'm pleased. I'll see you both back at the Manor tomorrow morning.”

Richard moved on to the next picture and frowned. This one was of him, Thomas, and Tim standing in front of a fountain at the city park. He realized it was taken on the day of the first year anniversary of Tim “joining” the team. They’d decided to take a walk and eat at a café. Thomas had an arm wrapped around both of them while they smiled back at the camera. It was hard to believe this was the same man that tried to eliminate all worlds from existence. Despite all that, Thomas was a capable father. He'd given them everything; money, access to the best schools, connections, and even a home. 

“All right father, see you then.” Raptor quickly hung up the phone, but his gaze didn’t leave the photo. Even Thomas looked genuinely happy and smiles did  **not**  come easily from that man. It was so weird how normal they could actually look together. With a heavy sigh, he returned the other pictures to the safe, but pocketed the one of them at the park. For some reason, he really wanted it.

“Sorry Tim,” Richard mumbled to himself as he shut the safe, “it’s for your own good.” With a gentle shove, he pushed back the bookshelf without letting anything fall. Just before he was about to walk out of the lab, he noticed a large object draped in a sheet. How the hell did he miss that? He walked over to it and tilted his head while trying to figure out what it was. It was about his height and round, almost shaped like a rocket. When did Tim find the time to start building rockets? There’s no way that was really what he was doing in here. Richard removed the sheet. Goosebumps rose from his arms and his skin turned pale when he realized what he was looking at.

The Eigenstate Device.

A nuclear bomb.

**Here.**

In the  **basement.**

In their own fucking **home**. 

"Damn it, Tim,” Richard whispered in disbelief while shaking his head, “just what the hell are you planning?”

* * *

 

The damn owl wasn’t exaggerating when he said Kon would know the ugly statue when he saw it. Smack-dab in the middle of the Gotham Square was an enormous statue of President Slade Wilson. It was absolutely overwhelming and excruciatingly garish. The thing was gold for goodness’ sake! There were a few kids sitting on its base and some people were even taking pictures of it. Kon never knew why so many people crowded this area. Gotham was polluted, overrun with crime, and had an exceedingly high amount of homeless people - but for some reason people loved this city. He looked over the tall, beautiful buildings that surrounded the Square. The sun was shining bright today, it actually made this damned place look like the booming beauty it was once dreamed to be. Maybe today, Gotham had a chance to show its brighter colors.

The Square had small flights of stairs from all four sides, all leading up to the garish statue. The Kryptonian sat on the side of one of the lower steps. He ended up wearing aviator glasses, a dark pair of jeans, and a black shirt with a gray mid-sleeved hoodie. It seemed pretty fashionable considering that he copied the look from a magazine he saw at a newspaper stand, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t try his hardest to look his best for this “date.” There were a few pigeons chirping and bobbing near him, but his eyes remained focused on a small smartphone in his hands. A few days ago, Talon presented him with a brand new phone. Honestly, he didn’t think he needed a phone, but he definitely wouldn’t refuse a gift from the boy; especially since the last one got smashed to bits. Now that he’d been spending more time on it, he actually found it pretty useful and entertaining. He barely touched any of the apps the owl downloaded for him, but he found the “Candy Crush” game amusing.

“Oh my God, is that Timothy Wayne?” Kon heard a person blurt from not too far away. He looked up and his eyes widened with surprise when he noticed the figure in front of him.

This wasn’t “Talon” he was looking at; this was “Tim.” The boy smirked back at him. Jaw-length dark hair, bangs swept to the side. His blue eyes shined, no longer hidden behind silly spectacles or a mask. He was impeccably dressed in slim, dark jeans, high-tops, and a red v-neck with matching hoodie that somehow accentuated his toned body. It was hard to believe under all that designer gear, there was a devilish little psycho trained to slit your throat at a moment’s notice.

“You look nice,” Kon said as he stood from the steps.

Tim bared his perfect teeth when he grinned this time. “I know. Come on, let’s go before-”

“Tim! Look over here!” A flash went off in their direction.

Kon looked over and glared at a man with a camera. “What the hell?” It started out with one man, but then they started multiplying like cockroaches. Soon there were two, three, and suddenly five! All holding their cameras and phones, trying to get a clear shot of him and Tim.

Tim just shrugged nonchalantly. “Such is the life of famous people. Looks like we’ve been spotted.” He didn’t seem at all upset about it.

“Who’s the handsome arm candy Tim?!” a paparazzo shouted while another flash went off. “Is he your new beau?! A celebrity maybe!”

One of them tried to shove a mini-microphone in Kon’s face. Not that the alien was an expert on human etiquette, but he was certain that this was just plain rude. Another flash went off in his face. Was this really a normal occurrence for the owl?

Tim waved to them and took Kon by the arm. “Thanks everyone, but we need to be on our way. Come on Kon, let’s go get some lunch.”

“What’s his name?! What did he say?!” one of them shouted.

“Conner! I think he said Conner!” another replied. “Conner! Look over here! I just need a shot for my blog!”

“Con... ner?” Kon mumbled with a grimace.

“Hey!” Tim grinned and looked back at the alien. “I kinda like that.”

“This is frustrating. I could fly us out of here,” Kon offered.

“You know, as appealing as it sounds to be whisked away like a Disney princess, I think it’s best we use our legs.” Tim grabbed him by the arm and rushed them away. “Just ignore them. They’ll stop following us eventually.” They quickly made their way over to a semi-crowded street, even going as far as cutting through traffic to lose the paparazzi leaches.

Kon passively looked over the many boutiques and shops they passed by. “Where are we going?”

Tim gave him a serious look. “Remember when I told you there was way better food out there than those greasy burgers from Mickey D’s?”  
  
“Um. Yes, something about pies and-”

“Exactly. We’re going to get you some real food. Come on!” The owl squeezed his arm and dragged him towards a rundown-looking diner. The front was littered with multi-colored neon lights (many of them burnt out), stained walls, and an old, broken sign that read “The Frosty Palace.” Kon removed his sunglasses when they walked in and looked over the interior. The inside wasn’t really that much better than the outside. A black and white checkered floor, tacky blue booths with glass tables, old movie posters and vinyl album covers posted everywhere on the walls. This place was an eyesore.

“Welcome to the Frosty Palace!” a waitress shouted while walking up to them. “Come on over here! Got seats for ya’.”

Kon followed Tim over to a booth. He slid down the old seat, cringing when the most annoying “squeeeeeeak” sounded off when his jeans slid across the faux leather. He looked over the waitress. She was older, definitely in her late fifties judging by the bags under her eyes and the wrinkles on her face. The bright blue eyeshadow tacked on her eyelids was miraculously the same shade as the seats of this place and her red lipstick was absolutely appalling against her smoke-stained teeth. Her hair was enormous, curled upwards, and a shade of platinum blonde color that teetered on silver. She wasn’t a large woman, but her light-blue and white uniform clung to her body so tightly, Kon swore her buttons were going to burst any moment now. He looked over her name tag, which read “Ellen.”

“And what’ll you two handsome boys be havin’ today?” She flicked her pen against her tongue before getting ready to write in her notepad.

Kon looked down at the menu placed in front of him. Hamburger, cheeseburger, double cheeseburger, bacon burger, turkey burger... what the hell  **was**  all this crap? Why were there so many different types of burgers? He had no idea what to order. Suddenly, Tim snatched the menu away from him.

“Don’t mind him Ellen, he’s slow in the head. He’d like a classic cheeseburger, onions on the side please. Fries, extra salt. A vanill- no, make that a chocolate shake. An apple pie, vanilla ice cream on top of course. Oh! And a Coke.”

The waitress rose a thin black brow and put her hand against her hip. “We only got Pepsi.”

Tim grimaced. “Disgusting. Make that a root beer.”  
  
Ellen grinned and scribbled the notes onto her pad. “And for yourself hun?”

“Fries, no salt. Salad, no dressing. And a lemonade please, sugar-free if you have it.” Tim handed over the menus to Ellen, who looked very surprised.

“No fun for you, huh?” She smiled while taking the menus and walked over to the kitchen area to put in their orders.

Tim shrugged and looked back to Kon, who was carefully looking over each and every detail of the diner. “So, what do you think?”

Just as the owl said that, a fly buzzed passed Kon’s face. This place was gross. He didn’t know how to respond, but he didn’t want to seem unappreciative so he kept silent.

“Ugly, isn’t it?”

Kon looked back over to Tim. He pursed his lips, still not able to find words that he felt were appropriate.

Tim grinned mischievously. “It’s okay. You can say it. The neon-signs are annoying, the furniture’s old and gross, it smells like old meat, and this music-” the owl paused and pointed to the Jukebox in the corner of the room “is fucking annoying.”

Kon didn’t understand. Did the owl take him here so he would purposely have a bad time? Honestly, the scenery didn’t bother him that much. Well, this weird "pussycat” song was bugging the hell out of him, but he could bear with it for now. “It’s okay,” he began and shrugged his shoulders, “I just wanted to spend time with you. The place is not important.”

Tim’s smartass grin disappeared. The Kryptonian didn’t show it on his face, but he felt something equivalent of a rock dropping in his stomach when the owl stopped smiling. Did he say something wrong?

“The food is good though, I’m sure you’ll like it,” Tim said with a shrug. “So! Any questions?”

“Questions?” Kon asked.

“Well, sure. That’s the point of dates. You’re supposed to get to know the other person better.” Tim propped his elbow on the table and then rested his chin on the palm of his hand. His bright blue eyes bore into Kon’s like he was analyzing his very soul. “Ask me something.”

“...” Kon pondered for a moment. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to know about Tim, actually he wanted to know everything! The amount of questions he had were possibly infinite. “What-” he blurted, unsure of really what was going to come out of his lips, “is… your… favorite color?”

Tim narrowed his eyes and sneered. “My favorite color? That’s a stupid question. Never mind, I’m going first.”

Kon suddenly wanted to abort this plan. Maybe this _date_  thing wasn't such a good idea, considering he forgot how unbearably annoying the owl could be when he opened his mouth. “Okay. Ask me any-”

“How many people have you had sex with?” Tim quickly asked.

Kon had a baffled expression on his face, but was utterly serious. “One. Just you.”

Tim glared at him and sat up straight. “You’re  **so**  lying to me ri…” his voice trailed for a moment. He scoffed. “Wait, I see. Let me rephrase my sentence. How many  _beings,_ human and alien, have you ever had sexual intercourse with?”

Kon created an “O” with his lips, realizing now that he had taken that question a little too literally when the boy asked how many  _people_. “Twelve.”

Tim chuckled and gave him a sly look. “That’s better. Sounds like you were kind of a big slut in outer space, huh? Any alien STD’s I should go get checked for? HPVenus? Tentacle warts? Space crabs?”

The Kryptonian immediately shook his head. “Of course not, I-“

“When’d you lose your virginity?” the owl interrupted.

“Are all of these questions going to be about-“ Kon was interrupted by a huge plate being set in front of him before he could finish his question. The burger, dripping with grease, actually smelled pretty good. Ellen carefully set down the rest of their food. “I’ll bring out the dessert in just a moment for you handsome.” She winked at him before walking back to the kitchen.

Tim took one of his own fries and wagged it in front of the other. “Take one.” Kon mimicked him and took own of his salty fries and rose it to the same level. He watched the boy dip his fry into a small porcelain cup of goopy, red gel. “Dip it in the ketchup.” The alien mimicked him again, putting just a little of the “ketchup” on his fry. “And stick it in your mouth!” Which is exactly what the owl did.

Kon looked at the fry. He didn’t particularly like the smell of this “ketchup,” but regardless, he opened his mouth and followed suit. His eyes widened with pleasant surprise. It was salty, but he admitted it was pleasant. He took another fry and dipped it again, then popped it into his mouth. Again with two fries, then again with three.

Tim couldn’t help but grin as he closely watched the other experience the magical sensation that was  _eating fries_. “I can’t believe you’ve been here for two years and haven’t-” He paused when Kon suddenly dipped a fry into his chocolate shake and popped the fry into his mouth. “Um, I don’t think you’re gonna-” To his surprise, the alien licked his lips, seeming to enjoy the odd pair of potato and chocolate. “Huh…” Succumbing to his own curiosity, Tim dipped one of his fries into Kon’s chocolate shake and ate it. “That’s actually not bad.”

Kon-El looked over to a larger man at a nearby table that had a burger similar to his own. He watched the bearded gentleman, dressed in a trucker hat and a pair of dirty overalls, bring the burger to his lips and chomp down on it like heaven was hiding between the buns. Like with the fries, Kon followed along and picked up his burger. He took a large bite and sighed, greatly enjoying the taste.

“Better than Mickey D’s?” Tim asked with a small chuckle and took a bite of his salad.

“Mmph,” Kon moaned an agreement with a mouth full of burger. The Kryptonian continued to savor his meal, not realizing that the other was staring at him with subtle enjoyment.

“And here’s a pie for the cutie pies!” Ellen was back again with a slice of apple pie and a large dollop of vanilla ice cream on top. With ketchup stained lips, Kon looked over to her like she was his savior. Everything this woman brought him was delicious! What kind of sorcery were they using in that kitchen? The waitress grinned and used her thumb to wipe the ketchup from Kon’s lips. “Awww, you look just like my fourth husband ‘fore he died from his heart attack.” She wiped her hand on her apron before walking away.

“Oooh, maybe you’ll be lucky husband number five!” Tim snickered.

Kon ignored the boy and reached for the pie with his fork.

“No!” the other shouted and pointed to the ice cream. “Both! Eat it with both! It tastes better that way.”

Kon sighed. Why was he always so bossy? Oh well, the owl hadn’t steered him wrong so far. He made sure to get ice cream on his pie before taking a bite.

Tim watched the alien stick the piece in his mouth. His whole body froze, but his chewing seemed long and labored. The owl gave him a confused look. “What? You don’t like it? Huh, maybe you’re more of a cake pers…” Tim stopped talking when he witnessed the other male bend the fork with his teeth.

“What did I just eat?” Kon looked at him with an intense stare.

“It’s apple pie. With ice cream,” Tim replied, wondering what was wrong. Was it really that bad? Usually the pies here were delicious.

Suddenly, Kon dropped the fork and reached for the whole piece with his bare hand. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and shoved the entire slice in his mouth, ice cream and all.

Out of shock, Tim lost his grip on his own fork and his eyes widened. “U… um…”

Kon sighed while chewing his food and closed his eyes. Tim continued to stare, noticing he was making a face similar to when he was about to orgasm. Of course he would recognize it, he’d seen it many times before. The alien moaned and licked some ice cream off his thumb and pointer fingers, finally opening his eyes.

A stupid grin formed over Tim’s lips. “Wow, um, I didn’t think you’d cream your pants over it. They also have French toast here. Maybe browni-”

“No,” Kon sternly blurted, “the pie. I want more of it.”

Tim covered his mouth to try and stop himself from bursting with laughter. It was getting hard to keep his composure. “Okay muscles, calm down. We’ll get you more pie.”

The lunch continued. Kon had his second, then third, then finally  **fourth** helping of pie. All the while, Tim either watched him with amusement, played with his PDA, or complained about the choice of music.

“I swear I’m going to cripple whoever keeps playing "What’s New Pussycat,’” Tim said with a scowl and looked around the diner.

“Woahwoahwoah, woahwoaaah!” a boy’s voice sang nearby. Kon and Tim both looked up and realized two familiar blondes standing over their table.

“Well, hello.” Cassandra, the Olympiad, smiled brightly as she spoke. Kon-El eyed her little, red tube-top and her tight, white pants that fit perfectly against her toned body. Was it even legal for her to be out like that?

“And what brings you two to this crap-shack?” Tim smirked and scooted over on the booth. Thad sat right next to him, dressed in jeans and a green and yellow hoodie. Kon noticed he was wearing those weird goggles with the yellow lenses on his head again.

“Crap-shack?! Watch your mouth Wayne! You know I’m a sucker for old movies! I friggin' love this place!” Thad grinned and reached over toward Tim’s fries, grabbing a handful to shove in his mouth with incredible speed. “Looks just like the one in Grease! Ew, why don’t these have salt?!”

Kon rose a brow. “Grease?” He was interrupted when Cassandra forced him to scoot over so she could sit. Damn, she was strong.

“You’ve never seen Grease?!” The speedster looked at him with a gaping mouth. “It’s only one of the best films of all time!”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Thad, the man just tried apple pie for the first time and nearly ejaculated in his pants. I don’t think movies are his forte right now.”

“How cute.” Cassandra smirked and looked over to Ultraboy. “Are you guys out here on a date?”

Kon looked away from her gaze, unsure of how to answer that.

“Why yes, we are,” To. answered for them while smirking back at Cassandra. “And you two?”

“Blackgate!” Thad reached for more of Tim’s fries. “ **Huge**  celebration tonight! It’s Arsenal’s birthday. Guest DJ, bottle service, I think there’s even gonna be some fire spinners or something. You two should totally go!”

Kon eyed the blonde, intrigued by this “Blackgate.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Ugh, no.”

“Oh come on Wayne!” Impulse elbowed him. “You haven’t gone partying with us in forever! You have the night off!

“What a totally great way for Timothy Wayne to show off his new trophy boyfriend?” Cassandra rested her pretty blonde head on Kon’s arm. “Oooh,” she pulled away and wrapped her hands around his bicep. “Tim, please tell me you’ve felt these things!”

Kon felt pleased with the compliment, flattered even. Without thinking, he flexed when she squeezed his arm.

Tim eyed Cassandra’s hands feeling around Kon’s arm. For some reason it bothered him a little. Wait, was he jealous?! He quickly forced his focus elsewhere and shook his head. “Fine. Blackgate it is. We’ll meet you guys there around nine.”

“Alright!” the two blondes cheered in unison before standing from their seats. Ellen arrived with two to-go bags for them. “We’ll see you two there!” Thad shouted before him and Cassandra left.

“What’s Blackgate?” Kon asked, his attention back on Tim.

Tim frowned and tapped on his PDA, not bothering to look up at the other. “It’s a club. It’s got a bar, shitty music, really sweaty people. I doubt you’ll like it. I used to go there a lot.”

“I'll try it. Why don’t you go there anymore?”

Tim’s fingers froze mid-tapping on his phone, images of Tam flashing in his mind. His gaze dropped and Kon could suddenly feel the mood turn solemn “...Because I have better things to do with my time. You’ve had enough pie, let’s go.” He suddenly stood and reached for his pocket. He pulled out two hundred dollar bills and set them below his empty glass so the waitress would see it.

Kon followed him out of the diner, soon joining him by his side. “What would you like to do next?”

“You’re the one that wanted to go on this date!” Tim snapped. “You think of something!”

Kon-El could feel the boy was irritated for some reason. He nodded compliantly, staying calm despite the other’s foul attitude. “Alright, I have an idea.” Without hesitation, he took Tim by the hand and began leading him across the street.

Tim was a little surprised at the abrupt grab, but it wasn’t like he was being dragged. Kon’s strong hand was warm and gentle against his, it actually felt nice. What the hell was wrong with him? It’s just his hand for crying out loud! Tim silently walked beside him, intrigued to find out just where they were going. They walked hand-in-hand for a couple of blocks, but Kon still didn’t peep a word about where he was taking them.

It wasn’t until they reached the front of a public library, where Tim furrowed his brows and finally asked. “The library?”

Kon gave him a small nod. “Well, it’s not the library. It’s-”

“YOU TWO!” A voice boomed at them from behind.

Both boys turned to view a man pointed a finger straight at them. The older man, donning a Gilligan’s hat and a tacky yellow shirt, glowered at them with crazed eyes as he gestured back to the sign he wore around his neck that read “Homosex is Sin.” “Boys! I can sense evil sins upon you! Let go of it! Be reborn and come with me! Repent and be accepted by God in his kingdom!”

“Excuse me?” Tim scoffed and a twisted grin formed on his lips.

“Fags!” the man shouted. “The almighty power hates them! But it’s not too late for you! There’s still time to wash away your sins.” He stepped closer to them.

Kon-El narrowed his eyes at the disturbing man. “I could snap his neck if you’d like.”

Tim smirked at him. “You know, I don’t know what it is, but I really want to suck your cock when you offer to maim for me. Let’s not get into this here, however. Too many witnesses.”

“Don’t you feel ashamed to hold the hand of another male? Sodomy is wrong boys! If you continue with these wicked ways, they’ll be no turning back! No heaven awaiting you!”

Tim turned his back on the man and tugged on Kon’s hand. “You know, I find it really hard to believe that out of all the shit we’ve done, “sodomy” is going to be the thing that God dings us for. Come on, library time.”

Kon complied and walked with him toward the library. The feeling of wanting to gauge the guy’s eyes out didn’t regress, but the owl was right. The rest of his bellows were ignored. “It’s not inside the library, it’s behind it.”

Tim knew Gotham like the back of his hand since he’d lived in this shit city his whole life. What could have been so special behind a library?

“An aquarium?” Tim blurted the moment they stopped in front of the entrance. The place wasn’t large, but the windows were tinted black and the sign that read “Waylon’s Wet Pets” was sort of cute. It had little light-up fishes and bubbles. “I had no idea this was here.” He looked over to Kon. “You know, there’s a way nicer aquarium in Otisburg.”

“Come on,” the alien replied and took the boy’s hand to lead him in. He bought two tickets from a girl at the front desk before they walked further into the building.

Tim’s eyes wandered around. The aquarium was dark, but beautifully illuminated by the calming blue light of the huge tanks. From outside, the place was small, but inside it was the very opposite. There were literally dozens and dozens of tanks, all ranging in sizes. There wasn’t music playing, or any tour guides talking, just the soothing sound of swimming fish, bubbles, and tank motors. The amount of fish surprised him as well. They walked and observed so many different kinds, from angelfish to blue tangs, clownfish and cichlids. There was even a tank with eels.

“Look at this,” Kon said and motioned with his hand for Tim to come over.

Tim walked over and his eyes widened. “Woah…” Inside of this tank was a “Giant Starfish.” It was a beautiful orange color and had to be over two feet long each way. “That’s a big one.”

“There is a planet near the Virgo Stellar Stream that is home to creatures that look just like Earth’s sea stars,” Kon said while they looked over the fish, studying every feature of the animal. “Except they’re parasites that can control your mind. They also have big mouths underneath their bellies with several rows of sharp teeth.”

Tim looked over to Kon and was about to nod, but he saw a kid and his mother giving the Kryptonian shocking, wide-eyed stares. They must’ve overheard. Tim knew Kon wasn’t nuts, but this was probably not the best place to be talking about mind-controlling alien parasites. “Good to know. Let’s move on.” He took Kon’s hand and dragged him away from the starfish.

“They have crocodiles here too.”

Tim smirked. “Yeah? Show me.”

Kon led him to one of the largest displays. It was a large section with grass and murky water. There indeed were crocodiles, about five of them, and they were decently grown, around three to four feet each. “I think the owner really likes crocodiles. They always have the best display.”

Tim acknowledged with a hum and bent down a little to lock eyes with one of the crocs. They didn’t move at all, not even a blink. “They’re not doing anything.”

A small smile formed on Kon’s lips. “Just wait.”

A couple minutes passed. Tim frowned and was about to make a comment about this being stupid, but he stopped when he noticed a backdoor to the display started to slide open. A long rod carrying a net full of fish and crustaceans was being pushed through. He almost jumped back with surprise when the once stationary crocodile, along with his ferocious family, immediately raced towards the food and started snapping their huge jaws. Tim grinned and intensely watched the display. The net released and pounds of fish and crabs littered the area of the crocs’ watering-hole. They all fought, bit, and snapped for their food. “Now that is just brutal,” Tim said and laughed. “Look at them go! They’re tearing each other apart!”

“I thought you might enjoy it,” the alien replied while staring at the crocs. One of the smaller ones rushed away when the largest of the group took a snap at his leg.

“Oh! Close one!” Tim chuckled and tried to lean in closer without touching the glass. “I never even knew this place existed. How’d you find it? You don’t even live in Gotham.”

The taller male shrugged his shoulders. “Just wandering.” He was surprised to feel a soft set of fingers lace themselves around his. When he turned to the other, he noticed Tim’s eyes demonstrating their beauty again. They were illuminating a bright blue by the reflection of the tanks and the smile on his face made him look so… normal, so human.

“Do you have a favorite animal?” Kon asked, wondering if this question would also be deemed stupid, considering Tim rudely dodged answering what his favorite color was earlier.

“Ducks.”

The quick and painless answer was surprising. Kon didn’t respond with anything but a nod. Once the crocodiles finished eating, they started making their way toward the next displays. Both boys didn’t realize it, but they’d spent hours chatting and gazing at numerous sea life. Not one word was spoken about the CSA. They’d gotten so caught up with poking fun at clownfish, they almost forgot it was closing time soon.

“It’s almost nine,” Tim noted as soon as they made their way out. “We can start heading to Blackgate.”

“Alright. I can fly us there if you want?”

The owl chuckled. “It’s not too far. Come on, don’t you want to work off all that pie?”

Kon walked passed him, but not before making sure to bump him with his elbow. “Alright then. Show me the way to this  _Blackgate_.”

Blackgate wasn’t really the “club” Kon was expecting. After about half an hour, they’d finally ended up in the middle of Crime City. Surrounded by beat-up liquor stores and caged boutiques complete with gang graffiti all around, was a huge building that looked like it should’ve been condemned years ago. There were tons of people standing in front and waiting in line. Kon was about to wait in line as well until Tim immediately pulled him by the arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tim asked while he dragged Kon up front. A man stood at the front with a clipboard and pen.

“Don’t we need to wait in line?” Kon asked while gesturing to the crowd.

Tim glared at him like he’d just insulted his mother. “You enslaved entire planets and you want to  **wait** in a line with these peons? I’m a  _Wayne_. I don’t wait in lines.”

The Kryptonian rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “My apologies, Princess Wayne.”

“Shut the hell up.” Tim didn’t even stop to greet the bouncer. The muscled man in the penguin suit simply bowed his head and opened the door for them.

Kon cringed. The moment they entered, heavy, thumping music filled his sensitive ears. For years he’d dealt with conditioning his ultra-hearing, but nothing could’ve prepared him for this bass assault. He tried to focus his senses elsewhere, which was a whole other daunting task. The light-show to go along with the music was practically seizure-inducing. People stumbled around him, reeking of booze and sweat, and yelled over eachother to the point they were screeching. Tim dragged him towards bar, which was thankfully at the opposite corner of the dance floor and the DJ. Cassandra and Thad were perched on two stools in the corner and it looked like they’d been saving two seats.

“Well, well! I know you said you’d show, but I didn’t really think you would!” Cassandra yelled over to the couple as she motioned for them to sit down.

Tim sat next to the blonde Amazon. “I figured it was time to grace the peasants with my presence.” Kon sat next to him. Honestly, he couldn’t tell if the boy was actually serious, or just incredibly sarcastic.

“Drink this!” yelled Thad. Kon looked down at two shot glasses filled with clear liquid. He picked up the tiny glass and sniffed it. The burning smell made him cringe. “Alcohol?”

“Yep.” Tim picked his up and quickly tilted his head back while he downed the shot. It made him cringe as well. “Ugh, what kind of bottom-barrel shit was that?”

Thad laughed. “Hey! Not all of us have billions of dollars to spend on liquor okay?! Shut up and enjoy your free drink.”

“Hey, there’s a few CSA here tonight for Arsenal’s birthday!” Cassandra exclaimed over the music. “Damn, those Queens know how to throw a party!”

Tim ordered them another four shots, this time of tequila. “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Arsenal?” Kon said the name out loud, but wasn’t able to put a face with the name.

Tim grinned. “Remember the Archer? I heard you put an arrow through his foot.”

Kon nodded when he realized they were talking about one of Ultraman's goons he'd fought. “Oh. I remember him.” He was the only one he didn't kill.

“Pffft! Oh my God, you put an arrow through his foot?!” Cassandra almost spat out her cocktail from laughing. “That’s Arsenal’s dad!”

The bartender set down the drinks and the four of them again took their shots. Kon actually was unsure if he could get drunk. In fact, he was pretty sure that Cassandra and Thad couldn’t either, but nonetheless, it seemed like everyone was having a good time.

“Speaking of dads-” Thad began, obviously wanting to ask about Ultraman, but was interrupted by Tim.

“Cassandra, where’d you get that top?” Tim asked loudly before ordering another round.

“Why? You wanna borrow it?” The blonde winked back. “You into crossdressers, Kon?”

Kon furrowed his brows while trying to imagine Tim in her little tube top. It actually didn’t sound so bad.

“Ugh, now you’ve gone and confused the poor thing!” Tim patted the Kryptonian on the back. “Even if you are, I can assure you that it’s  _not_  happening.”

“Jeeze, Wayne, you take the fun out’a everything!” interrupted their bartender. Kon eyed him; tan skin, platinum hair, and… gills? He must’ve been an Atlantean.

“Give it a rest Kaldur'ahm, you just want to see me in a dress,” Tim said while rolling his eyes.

“Girl, doesn’t e’rybody?” the platinum-haired male said with a click of his tongue. “Y’all better drink up. No blue dolphins ‘round here. Don’t be stingy with that tip jar neither.”

“Sure thang,  _girl_ ,” Cassandra yelled back, mimicking the way he spoke.

“Blue dolphins?” Kon asked with a confused look on his face.

Thad laughed and answered, “It’s another way to order water.”

The Kryptonian gave him a slow nod, both to show that he understood and to thank the speedster for cluing him in.

The four continued to talk, gossip, and jeer eachother. Kon watched Tim and listened to everything he said, in between drinks of course. It was a side of him he’d never seen before. It looked like Thad and Cassandra truly had a way with him. Never before had he thought the owl was into doing these types of things, but according to them, he’d used to do this all the time. Kon wondered what caused the change.

Tim took another shot and fanned his mouth. “Ugh, that one burned.” His cheeks were flushed, tinted with a bright pink. “I gotta go to the bathroom.” He stood from his stool and made his way over to the restrooms.

“So, what’s the scuttlebutt?” Thad grinned and looked over to Kon.

“Have sex yet?!” Cassandra cheerfully asked. “I bet you’ve got a big one.”

Kon almost choked on his cocktail. Why were people always so interested in sex? “Um…”

Cassandra giggled. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kon said with a shrug. Wasn’t this a good chance to ask them about Tim? It would be good for him to open up to them as well. He hadn’t developed any positive relationships over these past two years, aside from the owl, so this would be a good time to start. “The sex is good. I don’t know if I’m considered big, but I think he, uh, seems to enjoy it. I actually wanted to ask you more about Tim. I don’t really know that much about him still, but usually when I ask a questio-”

“He calls you a “fucking idiot” and blows you off?” Cassandra interrupted.

Kon looked at her with surprise and nodded.

“He’s like that with us too, don’t worry,” Thad replied

“Yea, Tim is not a fan of being “open.” Not since Tam-" The moment that familiar name left her lips, Cassandra stopped talking. “Um. Let’s just talk about something else.”

“Tam,” Kon repeated, “I’ve heard him mention this person. Who is Tam?”

Thad and Cassandra looked at each other with some serious frowns. “Um, listen dude,” Thad started to say, “we really can’t talk about this.”

Kon furrowed his brows and leaned closer to the two. “I need to know. At least give me something!”

Cassandra tilted her head back for a shot of whiskey and hissed at the light burn. “Tamara Fox was her name and she died a couple years ago. She’s Tim’s dead… love.”

A frown came to Kon’s lips. This whole thing was starting to make more sense. “How did she die?”

“Drugs,” Thad quickly replied before immediately downing a shot seconds after Kaldur placed it in front of him. “Specifically **a**  drug funded and created by someone we all  _know and love._ ”

Kon was about to ask “who,” but the obviousness hit him like a tidal wave.  _Owlman._  It drove him mad to know that evil maniac was behind much, if not all, of Tim’s suffering. “I see,” he simply responded to the two.

“Trust us, you don’t wanna dive into that whole “Tam” mess. Tim hasn’t been the same since she died. He was already nuts and that shit pushed him right off the deep end,” Thad said while shaking his head.

“Plus, instead of worrying about the past, don’t you think you should be worried about what’s going on right now?” Cassandra asked while pointing towards the dance floor.

Kon, oblivious to what she was trying to tell him, looked towards where she was pointing. The moment he’d laid eyes on who Tim was standing with, his anger surged.

“Where’ve you been lately?” asked a tan, black-haired male. Captain Super Junior had made his way out to Blackgate tonight and currently had his sights set on the drunk Talon.

“Oh, you know. Here and there,” Tim replied with a shrug. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“I could say the same for you. I haven’t seen you without a mask in a while.” The handsome male, dressed in all black with a gold chain around his neck, stepped closer to the owl. “Without clothes in a longer while. You drop Ultra-loser yet?”

Tim grinned and patted a hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. “No. He’s actually around here somewhere, so maybe it’d be a good idea for you to take a hike,  _Freddy_.”

“Come on Wayne.” Junior leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the sides of Tim’s waist. “We been through some good times, haven’t we-OWCH!” He quickly drew his hands back. There was a perfect circle of burnt skin on the back of his left hand. “What the-?!” He looked to the side and his eyes widened at the sight of a  **very** pissed off Kryptonian. “What’s your deal?!”

Kon glared at his  _cousin_  and snarled at him. “Fuck off.”

Junior glared back. “Oh look, the famous, murdering psychopath. You here celebrating? Or you plan on taking out everyone in the club too?"

A bright red quickly flashed over Ultraboy's eyes. A few patrons were starting to look over at all the commotion. "Walk away or die."

Junior shook his head and scoffed with disgust. "Just 'cuz Ultraman's gone doesn't mean you get to act like the king around here. Superwoman’s going to hear about this,” he yelled before walking off.

“You know, you didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself,” Tim said over the loud music in the club.

“He knows your identity?” Kon asked and turned his glare over to the owl.

Tim shrugged. “We used to fuck. It just happened.”

That made Kon even more furious. He couldn’t stand it! Out of all the people, why did it have to be that idiot? Superwoman treated that insignificant piece of garbage more like a son than she ever had towards him. He'd been the bane of his existence since he'd arrived back on Earth!

Tim smirked mischievously. It was obvious all those shots of alcohol were catching up to him since he had to lean against Kon’s chest to steady himself. “I kind of like this jealous side of you. It’s cute  _and_  pathetic.” That earned him another glare from the taller male. “Does it really piss you off that much? Knowing that he’s seen me naked?” The owl stood on his toes to whisper the last of it in the other’s ear. “Made me cum from his big, hard cock?”

The moment he’d admitted that, Kon roughly grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the back exit. “Hey! Why are we going out there?!” The alien didn’t respond to him. Soon, they were out the door and in the back alley of the club, where people usually went to smoke, take drugs, make out, or puke from drinking too much. Kon easily bent the knob like butter, making sure no one could open the door and walk out to the dark, secluded area.

Tim finally wrung his hand out of the Kryptonian’s death-grip. “Damnit! What the hell are yo-“ He looked up and gasped when he realized Kon’s eyes were flashing red. Before the owl could finish asking what was going on, he was roughly shoved up against the brick wall. His back stung from the impact and he winced. “That hurts!” His yell was muffled by a searing kiss. A tongue breached his lips and made sure to lick and claim every inch of his mouth. Finally, the alien pulled away to let him breath. “W-what… the hell!”

“Don’t ever,  **ever** , talk to him again,” Kon replied with a growl. His shaking fists were positioned on both sides of Tim’s head. Without even applying his full strength, the wall cracked beneath his fingers.

Tim glared back at him. Honestly, he didn’t give a crap about talking to Junior, but he wasn’t going to just concede to whatever the other wanted of him. Plus, being drunk wasn’t exactly helping with being “compliant.” “Get over yourself! I’ll talk to whoever I want.” He gasped and tilted his head back against the wall when he felt Kon’s hips begin to move against his and roughly grind against his crotch. “S-stop that!”

The Kryptonian scoffed. “If I see you with him again, I’ll beat him to a pulp. You’re so desperate to be touched, of course you let that idiot use you up!” Kon didn’t know what was coming over him. The moment he’d seen Tim and Junior together, rage took over all reason. It drove him mad knowing that they’d fucked! That someone other than him dared to touch the owl’s body! It made him sick to his stomach!

“S-stop! That’s not it,” Tim pleaded as he saw the taller male drop to his knees. Kon roughly pulled off his belt and tore through the zipper to his jeans, forcing them and his briefs down to his knees. The owl bit his lip when he felt the cold air nip at his now displayed member.

“Wait! I’m kind of drunk, I can’t really get hard righ-“ Tim froze during his sentence to let out a surprised moan. Well, turned out he was  _fortunately_ wrong.

The alien immediately wrapped his lips around the head of Tim’s cock and slowly took him in. Tim choked and immediately set his hands on Kon’s shoulders, trying to push his head off. “Stop! W-wait! Oh, shit!”

If he didn’t currently have his mouth stuffed, the Kryptonian would’ve probably found that humorous. Like hell he was going to stop. He could feel the boy’s dick stiffen against the flick of his wet tongue. Soon, he had the whole thing engulfed in his mouth and down his throat.

Tim tried muffling his loud moans by pressing the back of his hand against his lips. Despite Kon breaking the door earlier, they were still outside. The darkness of the alley mostly hid them, but he could still see people walking by once in a while and the very end of the alley. “Stop,” he hissed at the alien, “someone's gonna see u-ohhh, fuck!” He inhaled and shuddered once he felt the larger male start to bob his head back and forth. Wet warmth spread across every inch of him. His eyes rolled back when he felt the ridge of his tip catch against Kon’s tongue. Being under the Kryptonian's power like this was frightening, but it was turning him on so much he was losing control over his own body.

Kon felt his own cock throb within his jeans every time Tim let out one of those delicious, strained moans. He pushed his head forward until his bottom lip brushed the owl’s sensitive jewels. He wanted to remind the other just  _who_ he belonged to.

“D-don’t!” Tim barely squeaked out with his lips against his hand. He bit his finger to try and stop himself from yelling. Damn, it felt so good! Despite how many times they’d had sex, this was the first time Kon had ever sucked him off. How’d he already get so good at this?!

The alien knew from the way the other's legs trembled that he was enjoying himself. He pulled back and with a lewd pop from his lips. Tim’s cock was free and begging to be touched again. “Lying slut,” he said in a hoarse voice as he looked up at the other. Tim glared back down at him with lips still hidden behind his hand. Kon noticed that his eyes were glossy with tears. Every time the owl was close to coming, his eyes would water. “Mine,” Kon mumbled before continuing with his teasing. He wrapped a firm hand around Tim’s rock hard shaft and began stroking him from the base, all the way to the tip. Kon made sure to tease it there the most by rubbing his thumb over the head.

Tim shut his eyes and let out a strained moan. This was impossible! There was no way he was going to be able to hide his voice, not with his cock being touched like this. “Shit, w-wait!” He could feel a heat rising from the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his body.

Kon gave the boy’s head another wet lick while his fingers stroked the base. “You don’t want that. Your cock is begging for it. I bet this  _place_  is begging for it too,” as he spoke, his other hand traveled to the owl’s firm ass. His fingers lightly grazed against Tim’s crack and just barely brushed against his entrance. Without pushing through, his finger circled the swelling rim and made its way towards massaging his perineum.

The owl let out a desperate moan and his knees bucked. If it weren’t for Kon supporting him, he would've fallen to the floor. He tried as best as he could to lean most of his weight against the alleyway wall. “I-I’m gonna cum!” The moment he admitted that, he was shocked to feel Kon stop his movements. Tim opened his eyes and looked down at a pissed off Kryptonian.

“You want to cum?” The alien’s eyes flashed with red once more. They were hot enough to emit smoke. “Why don’t you ask Junior? I’m sure he’d be glad to put his dick in this used up hole of yours.”

Tim grit his teeth and could feel his cheeks burn. Was this shame? Embarrassment? He hadn’t felt anything like this in so long; he was surprised he could feel at  _all_ anymore. His cock pulsated from wanting to cum so badly. “I don’t care about him! It was a long time ago! D-don’t you dare stop!”

Pre-cum leaked from the poor owl’s dick. The Kryptonian wiped it with his thumb and swirled it around the tip. He feigned a look of disinterest. “But you told me to stop earlier. What do you want, Tim?”

The owl tried to push his hips forward, but the other’s strength overpowered him. Fuck! His dick hurt from wanting to cum so bad! He knew what the alien wanted, but damn it he hated begging! It drove him nuts! He closed his eyes and cried out, “Please! Please touch me, I can’t…”

Kon gave the poor boy a soft lick on the tip of his dick. “And Junior?” he asked with a growl. 

Tim desperately tried to shove his hips forward to get more of that hot mouth back on his cock, but again, it was no use fighting against the alien’s grip. “You jealous bastard! I don’t give a shit about him. I-“ his voice staggered as he tried to find the right words to say, but he was so desperate to cum he actually settled on the truth. “I want you,” he blurted and buried his fingers in Kon’s hair, "only you."

Pleased by that answer, Kon finally returned his lips to the tip of Tim’s throbbing cock. In a single, wet slide, he’d sheathed the entire thing in his mouth once more and began bobbing his head much faster than before. He could feel the owl tighten his grip on his hair, which led him to know that he was getting ready to cum.

“Ah!” Tim tilted his head back and hit the wall. If it weren’t for the current ecstasy he felt, he’d probably bitch about it hurting. His breathing picked up and beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. The heat inside of him was becoming unbearable. “Oh shit! I’m gonn-“ His breath hitched and before he could get the words out, he’d lost control and bucked his hips from the intensity of his release.

Kon gladly swallowed every bit of the owl’s load he could. There was so much pent up, it leaked down his chin and dripped to the ground. After making sure Tim was drained, the alien pulled away and looked up at the other while licking his wet lips and wiping his mouth. He rose a brow when he realized the bleary-eyed boy was gazing towards something at the end of the alley. At first he was panting, trying to regain his breath, but now he was unexpectedly laughing in between gasps for air.

Kon looked over to see what the owl was laughing at and realized a familiar figure was staring at them with wide, bloodshot eyes. The fanatic that shouted at them earlier, wearing the same tacky Gilligan’s hat, dropped his “Homosex is Sin” sign to the floor. His shaking legs made it more obvious that he was in absolute shock, but what caused Kon to explode in laughter along with Tim was the raging tent the man was pitching beneath his cargo shorts.

“I…I…” The man couldn’t even form a full sentence, so instead he decided to run away.

Tim laughed loudly while trying to pull up his pants and buckle his belt. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to speak between breaths. “H-he forgot hi-s SIGN!” Somehow, he was finally able to adjust his pants, but was so consumed with laughter that he fell back against the alley wall and held his stomach.

Never before had Kon laughed like this. There were tears actually forming in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. During the last of his chuckles, Kon looked over to Tim and noticed the owl staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a drunken smile. He didn’t want to ruin their moment, so he said nothing about how beautiful it was.

“Wanna take me home and have sinful homosex with me?” Tim asked with a slight slur.

Kon snorted and asked “Taxi?”

Tim grinned, showing a bit of teeth. “Um. Actually…” he trailed.

Kon couldn’t believe that the other was actually _hesitating_ to say something. He was even more in shock when the drunken boy wrapped a pair of arms around his neck. A scoff left him when he realized what was going on. “Hold on,” he replied knowingly. In one quick swoop, he had the owl in his arms and started to fly up into the sky.

Tim looked down as they ascended. He’d flown with the alien before, but he just wasn’t conscious at the time to really appreciate it. Without realizing his own surprise, he gasped at the beauty of the city lights below them. Was this Gotham? Was this the same disgusting, crime-filled, shit-city that he despised?

Kon could feel the other snuggling against his chest. “Cold?” he asked.

Tim shook his head and rested his head right underneath the crook of the Kryptonian’s neck. “…Red.”

Confused, Kon rose a brow. “Huh?”

“Red,” Tim mumbled, “my favorite color is red.”

Again, Kon decided to hold his tongue in order to not ruin the moment. If only Tim knew just how fast his heart was beating. He was so happy.

* * *

   
“Where did those idiots go?!” Cassandra asked after taking her fifteenth, maybe sixteenth shot. She’d forgotten which number she was on, but at least she was starting to feel a slight “tingling” sensation. If she kept it up, she might  _actually_  get drunk for once.

“I think out back?” Thad answered and chugged on a mug of beer. “Maybe making out or something.”

Kaldur walked up to them and smacked down a receipt. “Better tell that Wayne kid to get his ass back, unless you wanna get stuck with the tab!”

Both blondes looked over the bill and their eyes became enlarged with shock. “Ummmmm…” they both chimed in unison.

Just as they were about to curse at Tim for leaving them high and dry, a deafening crash caught their attention. People in the club screamed and ran away from the entrance to avoid being hit by debris.

The culprit of the ruined doorway stomped through, knocking over tables, chairs, and cracking the dance floor. “Put your money in the bags idiotas!” boomed a voice with a Latin accent. “Or you’re gonna be sorry!” He wore a red and black suit with what looked like a giant, beetle-shaped pack on his back. It extended into wings and blew more debris around which caused the DJ’s equipment on stage to fall down and shatter. Some of the crowd tried to escape through the back exit, but were shocked to find it was mysteriously locked from the outside. “That’s right! Fear El Scarab!” the man shouted. 

“El Scarab?” Cassandra asked and turned to Thad. Both looked over to the shaking bottles behind the bar. The moment one fell over and broke, Kaldur immediately snapped. “What in the hell?!” the Atlantean yelled and took out a blue, glowing sword from underneath the bar. "Oh HELL no! Not in **my**  bar!” The blonde metahumans grinned at each other and watched their bartender leap over the counter to take care of this new intruder.

“I think this kid’s new. Who the hell would have the balls to rob this place? Good timing though!” Thad shouted amongst the noise and sipped on his beer.

“I always enjoy a show with my drinks!” Cassandra happily chirped back. Since Kaldur was absent, she helped herself to a Marnier Liqueur from behind the bar. “Cheers!” She held out her bottle towards Thad.

The speedster happily clanked his beer with her bottle. “Cheers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am slow.  
> Sorry if anyone was waiting for this next chapter.  
> Don't worry, this will be completed... some day.  
> If you're still reading this, thank you! It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
